A Light in the Shadow
by Shirleylocked
Summary: /Being Edited/ Nothing is supposed to be able to control the TARDIS, but when something familiar begins to change the TARDIS' course the Doctor just lets it go, landing himself in a world being terrorized by a Shadow and reuniting him with the girl he thought he would never see again. A girl that was not only a savior in the Shadow, but a light in his life as well. 10/OC
1. Light in the Shadow

**A/N: Yeah... I know I'm in the middle of a bunch of projects and then I start a new one. I'm terrible...but I got stuck in a writers block and then this happened. So yeah...this is my first try at Doctor Who, so if it's terrible let me know. I'm well-aware that somethings don't quite fit in with the real Who, but it's Doctor Who weird stuff happens sometimes.**

**Set in season three with many of the normal episodes, but with a few of my own in-between. **

**10th Doctor (my favorite) and my own character who ends up looking like Willow from BTVS (attitudes are way different though, but hey they're both pretty BA). Martha is the companion, duh...**

**Okay! Now I'm done with that.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-I'm in the process of editing this story, just so you all know that.**

* * *

Light in the Shadow

The Doctor put his foot up against the controls, unable to reach the desired switch otherwise. "Pull that last lever there!" He called out.

"This one?!" Martha wondered.

"Yes!" The Doctor replied. Martha reached out for the lever but before she could switch it a bright golden light flashed through the TARDIS. The whole ship shook violently, sending Martha and the Doctor to the floor. A pained shriek pierced the insides of the Doctor's mind before fading with the light. "What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. "That was psychic energy, how?"

"Doctor?"

"That's not supposed to happen, psychic energy isn't supposed to travel through the TARDIS…not when it's so protected." The Doctor mused.

"DOCTOR! Look!" Martha pointed to the controls that were moving on their own.

"What?" The Doctor stood up and walked to the controls. "What?" He wanted to stop whatever energy was controlling the TARDIS, but when he reached for a moving knob he felt the strangest sensation, as if it were himself controlling the TARDIS and not some foreign energy. He could sense his own energy hovering around the knobs and levers, so he pulled his hand back. "I trust you. I don't understand, but I trust you."

"What are you going on about?" Martha asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS landed. He looked to the door and his grinned widened. "But let's find out." He slowly walked to the door, his tan coat swaying behind him as he walked. Martha looked at the controls one more time before she followed him to the door. The Doctor looked around the world with wide eyes.

They were standing in the middle of a large street with huge buildings on either side of it. "It looks like Earth." Martha commented. The Doctor stared down the street into the sun that was nearly gone, shining its last rays on the street.

"Not Earth, can't be Earth, sun's too young." Martha flashed him the 'you can't be serious look' but otherwise ignored the comment. The two of them slowly began to wander through the streets together in silence. "I don't understand, where is everyone?"

"Turned in for the night?" Martha suggested. "Maybe there's a curfew here or something of the sort."

"No…that's not it. There's something strange here. I can feel it, like I've been here before, but that's not possible."

"SIR! MISS!" A little boy stood in the doorway of a small shop. He ran out into the street and grabbed the Doctor's hand before reaching for one of Martha's. "You have to come inside, it isn't safe. Come on!" The boy shouted, dragging the two of them into the shop. Just after the door closed the boy turned and pressed a button next to it, sealing the door tightly.

"Riley? Who are they?" A young woman asked, walking into the room from the back of the small shop.

"I don't know." Riley replied. "I saw them on the street and I couldn't leave them out there." He replied, moving towards the girl who wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're welcome to stay here during the Shadow time. You should have known better, honestly, going out when Shadows are running about." The woman shook her head. "Do you two have any brains?"

"We're not from around here." The Doctor commented.

"Well then you best leave when the sun rises. You don't want to get trapped here. Get out while you can."

"Where are we exactly?" Martha wondered. The young woman looked at Martha like she had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Icthease, on planet Yana just in case you forgot what planet you were on as well." The girl said sarcastically, but not ill-humoredly.

"Yana…that's a long way from home, Martha." The Doctor told her. "A relatively human based planet created about five millennia after your time." The Doctor looked around slowly, feeling as though he was missing something massively important. "What is Shadow time? Why's everyone hiding?"

"The Shadow, it takes people in, and they don't come back out. Only a few make it back out alive, and when they come out, they have no memory about what happened to them. They just talk about coldness and pain. The shadow showed up about two hundred years ago and started to spread across the city. It was spreading so quickly, but they say a meteorite hit this planet and stunted it's growth, all well and good too, if it wouldn't have showed up we'd all be in Shadow."

"Well, if the Shadow is contained what is there to fear?"

"It's not contained completely, sir." Riley commented. "When the sun goes down, Shadow time begins. Forms come from the Shadow."

"Forms?" Martha wondered.

"Hunters and Bait, we call them." Riley said with a sad look on his face.

"Hunters grab anyone they can find and drag them into the Shadow." The woman said sadly. "That's why we have to keep the doors locked, they can't pass through locked doors, unless you speak to them."

"And Bait?" The Doctor wondered.

"Bait takes the form of loved ones, friends, and children. They compel you into following them into the mist. They talk you into it." The woman looked down. "Mum and Dad were lost four months ago to the mist… Now Bait comes to our door, looking like them, begging us to come and find them. Riley had to drag me back into the house once." The woman squeezed her little brother's shoulders tenderly. A loud chime rang through the air. "That's the warning bell."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the authorities closest to the Shadow have seen the first Hunter or Bait step into the world. It means that if you step outside you could fall victim." The woman said.

"Why don't you leave this town?" The Doctor wondered.

"Quarantine," Riley frowned.

"What's your name?" Martha wondered.

"Kerry, yours?"

"Martha." Martha smiled.

"People come back from the Shadow?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes, about once a week." Kerry commented. "They walk out, glowing gold a little bit, then when they're out the gold goes away, back into the Shadow and then they start yelling about being cold and afraid. They always look so pale and fragile…sick. We can fix them, but they never seem completely right again."

"That's terrible." Martha stated. A loud rapping at the door made all four of them jump.

"Doctor," Rose Tyler's voice rang through the air and instantly the Doctor turned to look at the door.

"Don't! It's bait, don't say their name to them, or it will come in." Riley warned.

"How does the Shadow know who I am?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"It's knows everything…everyone's fears." Kerry looked down.

"Doctor, come on. Help me please."

"Well then maybe I should figure out what it is, and stop it." The Doctor and Martha shared a look.

"You can't, you'll never come back." Riley protested.

"I think I'll find a way." The Doctor sighed. He started towards the door and Martha followed. "Not this time, sorry." He told her. "I have to go on my own."

"It's dangerous out there." Martha stated.

"I know, that's why I need you here. If I need help, I'll still have you out here so that I have a way out."

"But—"

"It'll be fine. Take care of them." He said before walking to the door.

"Doctor? Help me, please." Rose called out. He pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket, unlocking the door before opening it and stepping into the night. He slammed the door closed and locked it with his screwdriver before pocketing it and turning to look at the very pale, ghost-like version of Rose Tyler.

"Lead on." He said. Rose smiled and took his hand in her cold, almost intangible hand. They walked in silence down a few streets until the Doctor paused staring at the humongous black cloud covering at least five city blocks from earth to sky. Screams echoed through the air around it in the dark night. "We're going there?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, pulling him further, until she had pulled him to the edge of reality and Shadow.

The Doctor stood and listened to the frightened screams beyond the veil before he stepped in. Instantly everything was cold and dark and void of all life. Even Rose's fake-self had vanished. It was extremely dark, but the Doctor could still see, but only just.

"Hello?" The Doctor's voice echoed in the cold city. He was alone. Completely alone. There was no sound, no wind, no movement, nothing.

He was just alone.

Alone in the darkness.

Alone in the world.

_That's what you fear isn't it? _A dark, bone chilling voice called out silently. The Doctor shivered and tried to turn around, tried to walk back out of the Shadow, but there was no way out, just a void where he had once been. _You can't stand being alone. Afraid the silence will drive you crazy. Afraid your past will finally catch up to you._

"Stop it."

_Did it hurt to watch your friends and family burn? Did it kill you to listen to their screams? Do you still feel cold when you think of your beautiful home falling to dust. The Doctor, forever alone._

"SHUT UP!" The Doctor shouted. "Where are you?"

_Everywhere…in everything. I own you. I am you. _The voice replied. _I am the deaths you caused. I am the hell you've raised. I am the noise that makes you wake in fear in the night. I am Fear. I am Anguish. I am Agony. And I know you…and you will know me, for forever._

"Not if I can stop you." A Dalek appeared in front of the Doctor and he jumped away reflexively.

"You can't stop me any more than you can save your dead species." The Dalek taunted.

"I'll find you and stop you."

"Like you stopped me from dying?" A warm, motherly voice asked. The Doctor turned to see the woman that had been his mother standing before him. His breath caught in his throat and his body went as cold as ice.

"I tried…" The Doctor whispered with wide eyes. "I tried so hard. I wanted…" Tears began to leak from his eyes as he stared at his mother.

"But you let me die, your own mother, dead." The woman stated.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." A sweet, young voice called. The Doctor froze and turned slowly to face the girl before him. She was the first person he had ever truly loved. A Time Lady of great beauty and power. The daughter of the Lord President stood in front of him.

"My Lady…" The Doctor breathed heavily, staring into the emerald green orbs that burned into his soul like they always had before.

"You watched me die. You had the chance to save me, but you watched me die. You watched the Daleks drag me and kill me and then defile my body."

"I couldn't save you! I tried!" The Doctor shouted. "I never wanted you to hurt, never!"

"Watch me die." She said cruelly. Visions of the Last Great Time War began to invade the Doctor's head.

"Stop, stop, please stop." The Doctor said, holding his head in his hands, trying to stop the horrible visions, crying tears of sorrow at the loss he was reliving.

"Watch us burn." The girl's voice was joined by millions more, all those who the Doctor had seen die threw in their own misery, their own pain.

_BANG!_

A loud noise rang out and the Doctor jumped as the visions faltered. A warm hand wrapped around his shoulders, completely unlike the ghostly visions and began to drag him through the streets.

"Come on! Run quickly! I don't think I can make it out here another time to save you." A feminine voice stated. "Go on, through the door. Quickly! We only have a few seconds left." The Doctor finally saw the doorway made out of blue light and began to run towards it. The pair of them jumped through it just a second before it closed. "Are you alright?" The Doctor didn't respond, he merely stared at the ground, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm really sorry about this." The girl sighed before slapping the Time Lord, hard.

"What?" The Doctor shook his head and looked at the girl in front of him.

"That's better. You've had a good dose of sorrow and agony by the looks of it." The girl said reaching into a small bag on her hip and pulling out something that looked like chocolate. "Eat this, it will make you feel better, clear your head." The Doctor took it and ate a small bite, surprised that he felt much better indeed.

"Where am I?" The Doctor wondered, looking around.

"In the Safe Haven. You'll be alright in here. The Shadow can't reach anyone in here." She informed him with a smile.

"This looks like a ship."

"It is, crash landed here before I was even born, ended up becoming the only thing within the Shadow that couldn't be penetrated, so whenever someone comes into the Shadow we try to catch them and bring them here before they are driven mad by the darkness."

"Thank you for that…" The Doctor said softly.

"No problem…?"

"Doctor, just the Doctor." He replied. "What I don't understand is how this ship has enough power to keep the Shadow out…"

"The Doctor?" The girl said with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"You have to come with me. She said that if you ever came here it would be imperative that I take you to her." The girl took the Doctor's hand and began to tug him.

"Who is this person?"

"Her name is Lady Seyar. She is the one who crash-landed here. She keeps her ship here to protect us." The girl explained.

"She mustn't be human if she has lived two centuries here."

"She's not, but don't worry. She isn't scary looking or anything like that. She looks human."

"I'm not typically frightened by the forms of other beings, but thanks for the warning." The Doctor chuckled weakly. The girl pulled him down a staircase and past at least seventy rooms where at least a hundred people moved and spoke quietly.

"There is another level. There are two hundred of us, waiting our turns to leave. Lady Seyar only has enough power to let us out one at a time, but we're alright with that. We get on pretty well, better than being out there."

"I can imagine." They paused in front of a large arch that was covered in a dark blue fabric to keep it private.

"Lady Seyar?" The young woman called out, through the fabric.

"Yes?" A tired, weak, female's voice said back.

"I've found the man who calls himself the Doctor." There was silence for a solid moment before the Lady replied.

"Send him in, please." The girl smiled at the Doctor and pulled apart the fabric door down the middle.

"Go on. Be gentle, she's fragile." The girl warned. The Doctor stepped through the archway gingerly and the instant he stepped through he felt the presence again, as though he himself were in the room with him. He shook his head before looking around at the large, well-lit room. It was a bedroom with a small kitchen in the far corner and a second door on the opposite side of the room. There were fifty shelves stacked high with books. In the kitchen area the Doctor spotted a tall slender figure with long, wavy brown hair.

"Lady Seyar?" The Doctor asked quietly

"Take a seat." The woman said softly. "Kettle's just boiled. I'll be with you in a moment." She promised. The Doctor slowly walked over to a large chair and sat down.

"How is it that you're here? How can you have the power to keep such a force at bay?"

"All in good time." She replied with a slight chuckle. The girl moved slowly across the room with a tray in her hands that held two cups of steaming tea, her hands shaking as she moved. "That should help you relax a bit." She smiled before sitting in the chair opposite of him, looking exhausted at that small effort to make tea. She was beautiful, but a large scar marred her perfect face. Her green eyes were bright however, wise.

"What happened?"

"I went out to save someone a few decades ago. Damn Shadow tried to kill me the second I stepped out." She shook her head and frowned. "Never did heal properly, I've been far to weak to mend it." She smiled slightly and relaxed into the chair, sighing. "Forgive me if I tire quickly. I haven't ever felt this old before."

"Why do I sense myself in here? I haven't been here in the past and I most certainly wouldn't come back in the future, so how is it that I sense myself here?"

"I will explain that after you understand how this place was created to begin with. I can't just open with those answers, Doctor, and for that I apologize, but things will be better this way."

"Lady Seyar—"

"Just Lady please, no need for anything else." The woman said.

"Wait, so Lady isn't a title?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Yes and no. I choose the name Lady, though I was once indeed a Lady." Lady replied quietly. "Much like you chose to be called the Doctor, both a name and a title."

"Touché." The Doctor smiled. "So Lady, how did this start?"

"A little over two centuries and a decade ago this world was attacked and many were lost. After the attack human scientists tried to find a way to defend the people from such attacks in the future."

"Sounds like the human thing to do, get better, advance."

"Indeed," Lady grinned. "One professor in Icthease tried to make a gaseous weapon. One that would literally create fear in all those who attacked Yana. He used the DNA of several of the most terrifying species in the universe. Species that create hallucinations, creatures who create darkness, creatures who take in all heat leaving only cold, empathic creatures, psychic creatures, and even ones who can make people relive the past."

"They isolated the traits, found out how they worked…"

"Correct again." Lady nodded.

"But they didn't create the creature?"

"No, they didn't, but once he found out how it worked, he created the chemical weapon." Lady sighed. "The professor tested the gas he had made with, terrible results."

"You can't control an emotion." The Doctor rubbed his temples before reaching for his tea and taking a sip.

"No you can't… The gas feasted on the professor's fear and grew. Engulfing his office, then the building, then the street, then block, then two blocks… The Shadow just kept growing."

"Then a meteor crashed."

"Wrong," Lady sighed, reaching for her cup. She lifted it to her lips to drink, spilling some with her unsteady hands. "My ship crashed." She said looking around the room fondly, yet sadly. "I landed here and realized what was happening. Using my power and the power from my ship I've kept the Shadow captive, though not without negative effects." Lady held out her shaking hand to prove her point. In spite of her youthful appearance she looked exceedingly weak and unsteady.

"How would you do that though? Very few people can spread out power like that. What are you?"

"That's where this story gets complicated." Lady stated. "I am the last Time Lady." The two of them stared at each other for a long moment.

"That's not possible." The Doctor said. "I was there, everyone died, no one was saved…even—" The Doctor froze for a moment. "Even the Young Lady President didn't live, in spite of her…frankly amazing abilities."

"I only ask that you are not cross with me…when I tell you that I am she. I am the one with 'frankly amazing abilities' as you said."

"No! I saw the Daleks grab her, I saw them kill her. I watched her fall."

"Yes, you watched me fall, you saw me die, but you didn't see me regenerate."

"Gallifrey was dead by the time they reached you. You couldn't have regenerated. You're power was dead, you would have had to have taken energy from the nearest—wait…" The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's illegal. That's why I feel my energy in this room. You stole my energy."

"I only borrowed—"

"No, that's theft, My Lady." The Doctor nodded before standing up in a rush, angry. Taking a Time Lord or Ladies energy was an intimate action, something only bonded Time Lords allowed. It literally was taking the very essence that kept one being alive and placing it into another. A brother wouldn't give his energy to a dying sister even if it was the only way to save her the closest of friends wouldn't even discuss it. It was just wrong and far to intimate outside of a bond, a mate, an eternal partner.

"I needed to live. I saw the future and I knew, I knew all that this universe would go through, and I couldn't just let everything go. I was needed. It was neccisary." Lady insisted, looking down, ashamed.

"It's selfish!" He snapped at her angrily, wishing he had something to throw at her.

"Not what I did!" She protested in a feirce, emotional tone. Her eyes were dark and dangerous, like a warrior's on the field of battle. "What I've done is anything but selfish. Do you know what they did to me after you left? Do you know what they did when they found me, weak and dying, trying to regenerate myself?" The girl's eyes shined with tears.

"They tried to kill you?" The Doctor asked shaking his head, he knew she couldn't have died.

"Yes, about fifty different ways before they realized I couldn't die." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I was weak though. You know what regenerations do to us, especially woman, and it _really _didn't help that they were back to back. They kept me prisoner, for years, doing every sort of terrible thing imaginable to me." She looked down. "When I took a bit of your energy from you, I knew what I would go through. I knew the pain and suffering that was coming after me. But I knew that there would be millions of other people across the stars suffering if I didn't exist. You know me, Doctor, I would never do anything to hurt you. I know what I did was very inappropriate and I hated myself for doing it, but you know me, I never make a decision without knowing every path that I can possibly take. This was the only choice I had."

The Doctor and the Lady stared at each other for several long minutes before the Doctor collapsed into the chair, covering his eyes with his hands for a moment before sighing and looking at the lady. "I'm not alone anymore, am I?"

"You are not alone," she smiled back.

"I've heard that before. The Face of Boe told me—"

"Jack? Good ol' Jack told you?"

"You know Jack?"

"He was trapped here about a century ago. Spent a few months helping me out around this place before I got him out." The Lady smiled. "Doctor, you're not alone."

"I don't suppose I'm getting my energy back any time soon, am I?" He looked her up and down before answering his own question. "No, I'm not. You took all of your own energy and used it to cover this ship and keep it safe, my energy is the only thing keeping you alive. That's why you are so weak. You're not meant to run on such little energy."

"I'm alive, for now. That's all that matters. I can give you your energy back if you wish…I'll have to make a few adjustments, but—" The Doctor lifted his hands and shook his head.

"No, keep it until you have the ability to be rid of it without harming yourself." The Doctor stated. "I _am _sorry for thinking you selfish. I should know better, you've never been selfish."

"I don't blame you. Taking another's energy should be banned. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"I know. Now the only question is how my TARDIS ended up here."

"I was injured not long ago. Your energy must not have liked being put through distress at my hand, so it must have reached out for you, trying to pull you back so that you could get it out of here." The Lady shrugged.

"Amazing…" The Doctor scanned the girl with his eyes once more before moving towards her. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted." She agreed, staring up into his eyes with her piercing green orbs.

"We can talk about what must be done tomorrow, for now you need rest."

"You know, you haven't changed much." She stated thoughtfully.

"You haven't changed at all. Still morbidly cryptic and amazingly strong in spite of challenges." The Lady smiled and blushed slightly before trying to push herself up, using the arm rests of the chair. She stumbled and nearly fell to the floor, but the Doctor caught her. "This Shadow must be putting up a good fight."

"You have no idea." Lady said, trying to push herself back to her feet.

"I've got you," the Doctor promised, lifting her easily in his arms and carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down. "Get some rest."

"You as well. The girl, Kaylee, who walked you in will show you around. Anything you want you can have. Just please don't touch any of the controls. Any shift in my ship could…make things end very badly for all of us indeed."

"Of course." The Doctor smiled. "Sleep tight." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and dimmed the lights before leaving the room. He froze on the other side of the curtain and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not alone…"

"Doctor?" The girl—Kaylee—inquired.

"Yes?"

"You must be tired after your ordeal, follow me and I'll show you to a room."

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled and followed her, his hearts a thousand pounds lighter, knowing that he was truly not alone.

888

"Doctor! Doctor!" A loud shout came from outside the room. The Doctor sat up in a flash just as the door burst open. Kaylee ran into the room panicked.

"What is it?"

"Lady Seyar won't wake. I tried to wake her for breakfast, but she won't move." The girl was clearly panicked, whether it be for Lady's safety or for her own personal fate, the Doctor didn't have the time to decipher. He got up quickly and ran towards Lady's room, skidding to a halt next to her bed, pulling out a stethoscope from his pocket. She was exceedingly pale and her chest barely moved with her shallow, barely there, breaths.

He placed the stethoscope to her chest and sighed when he heard a faint heart beat. He slid the instrument over and froze when he realized what was wrong. Her first heart was slowing, but her second was stopped completely. The Doctor quickly placed both of his hands over her second heart and pushed down in a harsh, quick rhythm. Part of his mind worried about breaking her probably very fragile bones, but he was more concerned with making her heart beat again.

The Lady took a deep breath and winced. The Doctor froze as green eyes opened. "Damn that was a rough night." The Lady hissed under her breath. The Doctor chuckled and pulled his hands away.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Thanks to you." She smiled at him.

"No problem, Lady."

"Trinity." She corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"I was Trinity at one point and I would much rather be her than Lady. I was Trinity on Earth during my first free travels, and I miss being her. I was only Lady because of my father, it's not like he's Lord President anymore…" She stated, slightly perturbed.

"Alright, Trinity." He sighed. Kaylee stepped into the room and sighed when she saw Trinity.

"Thank heavens you're alright." She sighed greatfully.

"Thank you for retrieving the Doctor." Trinity looked up at the Doctor seriously. "That's the second time you've saved my life, remind me of that so that someday I can return the favor."

"No need." The Doctor insisted.

"Lady, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to give the Shadow what it wants." Trinity shivered when she heard a voice of sorrow in her head, pleading, but yet resigned. "It wants to get inside my ship and destroy it, it shall have what it wants."

"You would destroy your own ship?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"I have to. It's a noble sacrifice, one that me and my ship have seen coming for years. He's been a good friend to me…saved me a lot, but unfortunately this is the end of our journeys together." A tear wandered down her face as she looked around. "I need to punch a hole through the void and get all of the humans to safety before retracting my energy and opening the doors to the Shadow."

"Then you're going to get out and seal the ship with whatever power is left." The Doctor said in understanding.

"Yes, the only problem being is I can't get anyone out at this rate. I'm too weak. Last night the Shadow did nothing but attack my energy, I'm just glad to be alive in all honesty, he's left me quite weak though."

"Obviously." Kaylee commented. "What is the Shadow doing? I don't understand, two weeks ago you were running around helping all of us, now you can hardly move."

"It's decided to fight me. It really has come to loath my presence here. It wants to grow and expand, but it can't while I'm here, making me public enemy number one." Trinity sighed heavily.

"How can we buy you more energy?" Kaylee wondered. The Doctor glanced at Trinity, knowing the answer, well, one answer, what Trinity replied with was different than his version.

"A distraction. I need someone to take the Shadow's focus off of me. Then I can shift the energy that protects us and make a path through the void into the real world. All of the others can leave and when they do I will retract my energy, the Shadow won't be able to resist." The Doctor looked at her gratefully.

"Tish, John, Hateri, and I will go outside, split in different directions and try to take his focus off of you." Kaylee offered.

"Thank you. I promise you, you will not live in fear for long."

"I trust you. I'll go tell the others. Call us when you need us to go."

"Of course." Trinity nodded as Kaylee left.

"Sound plan, only you don't have enough energy to keep the ship closed after you capture the Shadow. I did a scan last night, this ship won't be able to hold it back."

"I know…that's why I have to ask for your help."

"You want to borrow a little energy from my TARDIS."

"Only if you can spare some."

"Of course.

"Thank you." Trinity smiled.

"No problem." The Doctor stated. "Can you project still, or are you too weak?"

"I can. What do you wish me to do?"

"I have a friend who can run the power into your ship while the others leave."

"Martha Jones?" Trinity wondered. The Doctor gave her the 'I can't believe you know that' look, but she rolled her eyes. "I'm weak, but I'm still a Time Lady. I'm not an idiot. I can still _see_."

"Clever by the way, Seyar."

"Pronounced as Seer, yes…I thought it was funny." Trinity shrugged. "I'll send your thoughts into her mind, she won't trust me."

"Alright." The Doctor nodded, watching Trinity's eyes grow wide.

888

"Martha? Can you hear me?" Martha jumped and whirled around and smiled when she saw the Doctor standing in front of her, unscathed.

"Doctor!" She smiled. "Is everything alright now?"

"No, I'm still in the Shadow, this is just a projection."

"How are you doing that?"

"I have help." He admitted. "I can't explain it right now, it would take far too long. I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" The Doctor turned his attention elsewhere, looking down and towards his left before asking a question.

"What's the time table?" The Doctor asked. He listened for a moment then nodded. "Agreed. Martha, you are going to have to work fast. We need power from the TARDIS brought to us in an hour. It would work best if you were outside the Shadow in forty-five minutes so you can find the entrance that will be made. As soon as you see the opening you have to run through it as quickly as you can."

"Alright, but how do I get power from the TARDIS?" Martha wondered.

"You better get something to write with." The Doctor stated after a moment of thought.

"Alright."

888

"Work fast Martha." The Doctor finished.

"Thank you for speaking quickly. It's not easy doing that right now." Trinity said relieved.

"I knew that took a lot out of you. Didn't want to exhaust you."

"Well, I'm already at exhaustion." Trinity chuckled before closing her eyes with a sigh. "I'm going to lose the TARDIS… I'm going to sacrifice the only thing that was ever truly there for me for my entire life. That is worse than knowing I'm going to regenerate the instant this is over." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly. The Doctor's eyes widened when the walls around them glowed dimly. "I'm sorry."

_No tears… We knew this day would come. _The Doctor jumped when he heard the deep voice. He had always had a connection to his own TARDIS (though it often wasn't verbal as much as emotional) but he had never heard another TARDIS speak before.

"I'm still sorry." Trinity said wiping her eyes.

_Better a ship die, than a Lady who has _promises to keep and miles to go before she sleeps.

"Still quoting poetry? Even now?" Trinity asked with a weak chuckle.

_I'm ready, Trin. My time is over, yours has just begun._

"Yes, even so…" Trinity frowned. The Doctor reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose his TARDIS, but he could feel very clearly the pain it was putting Trinity through.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor stated.

_She will be alright… She doesn't let go easily…but she will heal. I know it._ The TARDIS stated. _Doctor, please help her. You can't imagine what she is going through._

"I don't know if I can… It's been so long."

_It can be done._

"What are you talking about? Why aren't you letting me in?" Trinity asked. The Doctor put his hands against Trinity's temples and stared into her eyes, concentrating. Her eyes grew wide before flickering shut. Her whole body relaxed as pain and sorrow was lifted off of her hearts.

"What are you doing to her?" Kaylee shouted, seeing Trinity practically passed out at the Doctor's hands. The three people behind her looked absolutely livid.

"She's fine." The Doctor promised, letting go of her temples. Trinity opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It seems I owe you further still." Trinity said. "I haven't felt like this in years. Far too much on my mind as of late." She smiled, this smile was different then all of the others, weightless and actually happy. "Thank you." She said. "A clear mind is a happy mind. Okay, now in about five minutes I need all of you to go outside and split up. Run as far as you can and keep the Shadow's eyes on you."

"Of course. We can do that." Kaylee said, relaxing once she realized Trinity was alright.

"I'm sorry that you will experience the Shadow again, but it has to be done. I promise that you will be out of there as quickly as I can manage."

"We trust you." A young boy smiled at her.

"I thank you for that… John?" The young boy walked to her side. Trinity took his hand in hers and closed her eyes. "Leave last and run as fast as you can. The instant the Shadow is upon you call out for me in your mind. I will start my work in that instant. Alright?"

"Yes, Lady Seyar." John nodded. "I can do it."

"I know you can, you have a strong mind and a lot of cheer in your heart. No mere Shadow will break you." Trinity said fondly. "Go… It's time."

888

Trinity pushed herself to her feet and began to walked out of the room with the Doctor right behind her. He watched her carefully, knowing that in her weakened state she might collapse at any moment. As she walked she pressed he right hand to her throat.

"Everyone report to the door. You're all going home today." Trinity whispered, but the sound echoed throughout the entire ship.

"How many are here?"

"A few hundred." Trinity said, lowering her hand. "I didn't have enough strength to let them out anymore than one at a time." She turned to the right and stepped into a large room. The Doctor thought it looked quite like the control room on his TARDIS, only everything had a gold and blue glow to it. It seemed to be fading, dying, but the power of the ship was immense. "Ready for one last adventure old friend?" Trinity wondered, stepping up to the controls and twisting and flipping switches and levers.

_I'm always ready for a new adventure._

"Me too… Which direction do you want to go this time, dear friend?" There wasn't a single tremor in her voice, but her green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

_Onwards and upwards._

Everything on the control panel went dark except for one bright gold button. "Now we wait. Any last poems for me? A riddle might be good too…"

_There once was a man from Peru. _

_Who dreamed he was eating his shoe…_

_He woke with a fright in the middle of the night._

_To find that his dream had come true._

Trinity laughed. "I've never heard that one before."

_I made it up. _The TARDIS replied nonchalantly.

"I really do love you." Trinity whispered.

_I know._

_**LADY**__!_

Trinity clutched her head at the loud shout. "Bless humans who have evolved enough to shout in their minds." She looked around. "Prepare for possible damage."

_Of course._

Trinity put her hand to her throat again. "Open the door and move quickly." Trinity announced before her eyes glowed bright gold. The Doctor could tangibly feel the energy around them shift.

_Doctor… _

"What?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS.

_This riddle is for you, for it will help you save what you hold dear to your heart._

"Alright…?"

_Of no use to one_

_Yet absolute bliss to two._

_The small boy gets it for nothing.  
The young man has to lie for it.  
The old man has to buy it.  
The baby's right,  
The lover's privilege,  
The hypocrite's mask.  
To the young girl, faith;  
To the married woman, hope;  
To the old maid, charity._

"What?" The Doctor asked.

_Say no more, just remember what I have said._

"Okay…" The Doctor stared at Trinity in awe. Her whole essence seemed to be on fire, showing nothing but raw power. "She's strong."

_She's working at her mortal limit. If she keeps this up for much longer it will kill her._

"That can't happen."

_It won't._

"Doctor!" Martha called.

"Martha!" Instantly the energy around them collapsed again.

"Thank you for hurrying Martha Jones." Trinity said, turning to look at the girl. "May I have that please?"

"Of course." Martha said, handing Trinity the round object she had in her hand. Trinity turned, putting a small golden pen that rested on the controls into her pocket before she placed the object into a slot on the control panel. She pressed the golden button and everything brightened in the room instantaneously.

_Haven't felt this good in a century. Glad to go out with a bang, Ma'am. _

"That's the spirit, one part brave three parts fool… That was Brom." Trinity shook her head and slid a bracelet onto her wrist. She turned and grabbed one of the Doctor's hands before grabbing one of Martha's. "Things are about to get a little messy."

"I'm ready for it." The doctor shrugged.

"You wanted me, come and get me." Trinity frowned. A golden light shot through the walls in every direction before smashing into her. Trinity keeled over and screamed, tightening her grip on the others.

"Oh no, she's already starting to regenerate."

"I'm okay. AH!" Trinity screamed in pain before forcing herself to stand up straight. Her body shook as every cell in her body began to die, to change.

"You don't have much time left."

"I have enough." She groaned. "The Shadow's coming. It couldn't resist. I'm so sorry."

_I understand._

"Doesn't make me feel better." Trinity whimpered in pain. "Where to?"

_There's a black hole out there somewhere… I've never been through a black hole before, should be an adventure._

"Should be." Trinity chuckled.

"Doctor, is she mad?" Martha asked. "She's talking to nothing."

"She's talking to the TARDIS…saying goodbye." The Doctor squeezed Trinity's hand tightly.

"Doctor, there's smoke coming through the door." Martha said a second later.

"It's not smoke." Trinity said. "Come after me Shadow! Time to finish me off! I'm weak! I'm dying! You've won! Claim your prize. Take away all of this hope and strength! You've earned it!"

A wall of darkness entered the room, the Shadow beginning to fill the air. The room began to go cold and fear began to bubble under the surface. "Oh, on second thought. I think you lose." Trinity said. The bracelet on her arm beeped loudly and the three of them disappeared.

The three of them landed in a heap in the middle of the street. Trinity pulled the golden pen out of her pocket. It glowed blue at her touch and there was a loud noise as a door slammed shut.

Martha sat up to see a ship disappear in a flash of blue light. "It's gone! It's all gone! We did it!"

"Trinity…" The Doctor gasped, looking at the girl who convulsed on the ground, barely holding in her screams. "We have to get her to the TARDIS, she isn't safe."

"What's happening to her?" A familiar voice called out in panic. Kaylee ran out from where the Shadow had once been and knelt at Trinity's side.

"She's ill. She hurt herself trying to get rid of the Shadow. I need to take her somewhere safe."

"Let me do it." A male voice said strongly. John walked up and scooped Trinity up in her arms. "After all she's done, she deserves every bit of our gratitude." The Doctor nodded and quickly led the others to the TARDIS.

888

The Doctor took Trinity from John's arms as soon as Martha had opened the door to the TARDIS. "Thank you." The Doctor called to John.

"Take care of her." John said simply before walking away. The Doctor took Trinity into the TARDIS. Instantly the entire TARDIS seemed to glow with joy, as if it could sense the Time Lady in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor ran quickly through the TARDIS finding her a large bedroom and laying her gently on the bed.

"What happening to her?" Martha asked, upset. The Doctor seemingly didn't hear her as he rushed around trying to make sure the girl was comfortable. "Doctor?" Martha asked, the girl on the bed looked to be having a seizure, screaming silently in pain all the while. The Doctor ran out of the room before coming back a moment later with his hands full. He dropped the random objects at the edge of the bed. He put his hands on the Trinity's temples and she thrashed, trying to pull away from him.

"Easy, easy… I've got you, let me help you. I'm not going to hurt you." The Doctor said in a soothing voice. The girl relaxed under his touch and then fell still completely.

"What's happening to her?" Martha asked with wide eyes.

"She's regenerating. She's in bad shape…damn these next few days are going to be a living hell for her."

"But only Time Lords can regenerate!" Martha protested. The Doctor shot her a look, but didn't say anything before returning his attention to Trinity. "Oh my God… She's a Time Lord…"

"Lady…Time Lady…" The Doctor corrected. He reached down to the floor to grab a moist cloth he had dropped and pressed it gently to Trinity's forehead. She winced at the touch before sighing, a golden light leaving her. She groaned and closed her eyes tighter, her whole body tensing like a piano wire. "Shh… I know it hurts… I can see that. You have to relax though, fighting is only going to make it worse. You have to give in."

"Doctor…" Martha said softly.

"There is a sedative in the emergency kit, bring it to me." The Doctor stated, placing his hands on Trinity's temples again. "Hurry!" He snapped. Martha ran out of the room as the Doctor looked down at Trinity. "I'm sorry, but I have to keep you calm. I know it's going to hurt…but it will hurt less if you quit fighting."

"Doctor…please…let me…"

"No, you can't fight it. You're only going to hurt yourself."

_Please… Just make it stop…_

"I can't I'm sorry."

_Do something…anything…please. It burns…everything burns._

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor frowned. Trinity seemed to get the message because what little hope she had left shattered, her pain hitting her at full force. The Doctor held her hand tightly. Her body twisted and arched in painful, impossible ways as she writhed in agony. Her breathing was labored and far too quick. The grip she had on the Doctor's hand was painful, but he didn't stop her.

"Doctor! Why is she like that?"

"Do you have the sedative?" The Doctor asked urgently, not bothering to answer her.

"Yes…"

"I need a triple does of it right now."

"Triple?" Martha asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! Hurry!" Martha filled the needle with what she knew was a lethal dose and gave it to the Doctor.

"You're not seriously going to give her all of that are you?"

"Yes, I am." The Doctor said, freeing his hand and grabbing Trinity's arm tightly.

"That could kill her. A single does could knock you out for a month."

"Could, but it won't." The Doctor stated slipping the needle into Trinity before pressing the plunger all the way down. He pulled the needle out and threw it away before putting his hands on her temples once more. "Relax…Relax… Let it work, don't fight… Let it take your mind away." Trinity stopped shaking and suddenly went limp on the bed with a sigh. "There you go…you've got a few hours of peace, that's all I can manage."

"How is she alive?"

"She's regenerating, the energy inside of her is massive. She burn off the sedative in less than twelve hours."

"That's a lot of power." Martha said, in awe.

"Like I said, Time Lady, they're known for their power." The Doctor said, dabbing the girl's forehead with the cloth again.

"A Time Lady? I thought you were the only one left."

"So did I…" He finally took the second to just look at Trinity, to appreciate her being alive…to realize that he wasn't alone. He wondered if she was the same girl he remembered from Gallifrey. He wondered if this version was just as brave, kind, compassionate, wise, and as damn gifted as she was in her original form. He already knew she was brave after what he had just seen her do, but what really frightened him was the power. Even Trinity herself had never been that powerful when he knew her on Gallifrey.

"Do you know her? Did you know her…before?" Martha wondered.

"Yes…" The Doctor stated, looking down at the girl. "I was older than her by nearly fifty years… Everyone knew her, she was the only daughter of the most powerful man in the world. She was the pride and joy of Gallifrey. It wasn't until she was eight that I truly noticed her though."

"Isn't that when initiation happens? When you look into that Time Vortex…thing?"

"Yes, nearly everyone showed up to watch her, to ask what she would see. She just stared, didn't move, didn't run away like I did. She just stood there, gazing on and on and on. Then she just turned around and collapsed onto the ground. Her father ran to help her but she told him to leave her. She got up and began walking away from everyone, even though they all shouted questions at her. They all thought she would have every answer, because of how gifted she was… She stopped half-way to the doors and just looked at me."

"She just stared at you?"

"Looked like she was going to cry actually. I felt for her, I wanted to hug her she looked so distraught over what she had seen. She stared at me for so long, everyone went silent, wondering what she was doing. She only said three words to me."

"What did she say?"

"'I'm so sorry.' She just walked out then, didn't talk to anyone for a month. Some were afraid she'd gone mad, but then we met in the Academy. We were...good friends before the war… It's hard to look at her now… In my head I watched her die all those years ago. I watched her fall… I watched her being paraded around like some sort of sick trophy." The Doctor's voice waivered slightly. "She'll have a lot to answer for when she wakes up."

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"No, even this medicine won't help for long. She's probably got three days of this."

"Three days!? Didn't you regenerate in a day?"

"Yes, but I'm different." The Doctor stated.

"Care to explain?" Martha asked after a minute.

"Time Ladies are different then Time Lords. They are more powerful as they can actually manipulate their own energy. They also are a lot more inclined to telepathy… They are different, with their own strange quirks…"

"So she could put you in your place when it needs to be done?" Martha asked with a wide smile.

"I don't get into that much trouble!" Martha just flashed a glare at him.

888

Martha walked into Trinity's room and looked down at her. The girl was still under heavy sedation, but the Doctor insisted that Martha checked on her. He hadn't been piloting the TARDIS for more than a minute before he sent her back down to check on her. Martha began checking her vitals easily. She reached for Trinity's wrist to check the heart beat(s). A second after Martha began counting, her eyesight faltered and she felt herself falling.

/

Martha looked around and saw a woman standing next to her. Her crimson dress clung to her figure before fanning out at her hips and falling all the way to the floor. She wore a dark blue satin cloak that covered her shoulders ad fell down her back like a waterfall. She was extraordinarily beautiful with her long blond hair done up in several intertwined braids. Her bright green eyes were sharp and wise. The girl produced a gold sonic device and sighed before switching it on, opening the door in front of her.

"Welcome, Young Lady President." The girl ignored that and took a step forward. She walked gracefully, with purpose and confidence in every stride. Martha followed her and gasped at the room she entered. The floor was a pristine metal and the walls were made of glass, exposing her eyes to the magnificent sight of the world around her.

The mountains that surrounded the place where huge, but they we high enough to see over them out into the deep seas that rolled wave upon wave. The sky was a beautiful burnt orange color as the sun was beginning to set. Everything seemed full of life and wonder. "That's amazing." Martha stated before looking at the woman who obviously hadn't heard her.

The girl cleared her throat and stared out in front of her.

Martha turned and saw several people sitting at a huge table. The man at the very end of it looked at the girl and frowned. "I told you that you were not to disturb us Lady."

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" A smooth, feminine voice replied. The lady slowly walked up to the table and stood before the others.

"You will leave now, you are interrupting a meeting."

"I have a message of my own if you don't mind."

"Lady," a warm woman's voice stated. "It's lovely to see you. Your council is always welcome here, unlike some father's think."

"I never mind what my father thinks, but now is not the time for idle chatting." The girl said fiercely, placing her hands on the table.

"What is it this time, Lady?" The first man said, rolling his eyes.

"I ask you, no I beg of you to listen to my earlier request. War is coming father, you would have to be blind to miss it."

"If there was a war coming we would know about it." The man snapped back. The Lady slammed her hands down hard on the table.

"Dammit I'm telling you to listen to me for once in your life! This war will destroy everything!" She shouted. The man moved quickly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"You will speak no more. I knew the Vortex did something to your mind those years ago. You are better silenced." A golden light pushed the man away from the Lady.

"I'm not mad." She insisted.

"Yes you are."

"Mother believed me, and if she were still alive you would believe me as well. Your bitterness is sentencing this world to death!" The Lady shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Enough of this! Leave."

"Please…?" The Lady begged kneeling on the floor. "Please order an evacuation, anything, please." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Maybe she's right…" The kind woman said softly.

"No… We will do no such thing, now take your lies out of here." The man snapped at her. The Lady stood up slowly, the tears gone. She lifted the cloak up and over her head before throwing it across the room. "What are you doing?"

"Well, everything that stands for is going to die in two days' time…what's the point on keeping something like that. None of it will matter in two days' time as the war will make everything obsolete. There will be no Gallifrey and no Young Lady President position, so why do I even bother." She turned to leave before turning back. "You've nearly committed genocide father…against your own race." She turned and left the room, Martha following her.

The girl ran through the hallway, holding her dress up slightly as she ran. Everyone in the hall stopped and ducked their heads. "My Lady." They all whispered in respect as she passed. She turned through another door and ran head-first into someone, who instantly grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"My Lady," a warm, kind, slightly cheeky voice said.

"Don't call me that!" The Lady snapped, trying to push past him but he grabbed her wrists and held her still.

"Hey, what's wrong? Look at me, Lady." The girl sniffled and looked up into his eyes. She reached up and cupped his face. The man had dark blue eyes and messy brown hair. He was handsome, tall, and very fair skinned.

"I'm so sorry… I tried… I did. I'm so sorry." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"I've never seen you cry before…" He whispered, pulling her against his chest. "What is it?"

"I can't… I'm so sorry… I can't stay here right now. All of this noise is killing me!" The girl brushed past him and ran down the hallway.

"Lady!" The man called after her. "What?" He asked, before turning and beginning to walk away. "What?" He rolled his eyes and started walking. He froze seven steps later. "She was crying? What? That doesn't happen, ever."

/

"Martha, how is she?" Martha jumped and opened her eyes, she was shocked to find that she was still on the TARDIS, still holding Trinity's wrist for a pulse. Martha turned around and looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I sent you to check on her fifteen minutes ago and you never came back." The Doctor said walking into the room. "What happened?"

"I've been somewhere else."

The Doctor looked at her curiously before walking to Trinity and putting his hand on her forehead. "What color was the sky?"

"Orange."

"What color was the dress?"

"Red…" Martha replied.

"Next time she's distraught wear gloves when you touch her. I doubt she would want you in her personal memories. Something about this regeneration is making her cast off her thoughts."

"You touch her…" Martha commented.

"I hear her in my head anyway, well most things, anyway, touching her skin doesn't really change anything for me."

"I saw you, Doctor." Martha stated.

"How do you know that?"

"No one else says 'what' like that three times in a row." Martha commented. "You looked good."

"Thanks… That was before I'd ever regenerated before. That was my original form. No one remembers me that way, except for her." The Doctor sighed.

"What was happening? Was that her? She seemed so distraught."

"That was two days before the Time War began. She'd predicted it after looking into the Vortex. Told her father that the end was coming, but he never believed her. That was her last trip to see her father, the last time she pleaded for our lives. She failed and everything that once was was lost. Not her fault…mostly mine…well we all had a hand in it. I just said the last words." The Doctor sat next to Trinity and held her had. He closed his eyes and frowned. "It's going to wear off soon, and I won't be able to help her after that…" The Doctor said sadly.

888

"You said three days, it's been four!" Martha said, trying to keep Trinity from hurting herself as she shook in pain.

"She must have a lot more internal damage than I thought." The Doctor stated, grabbing Trinity's hand and pressing his free hand to her head. "Please, calm down… You have to calm down. Stop fighting."

"Doctor, your hand…" Martha said in horror. The Doctor glanced down to see that Trinity's nails had punctured his skin, making him bleed.

"Calm down, Trinity…calm down. It's almost over. It has to be. If you just relax it will end."

"Can't…can't know that." Trinity groaned. That's when the Doctor realized what she was afraid of. She was afraid of regenerating. All her time in torture made her terrified of it.

"Trust me." The Doctor whispered. "Let go." Trinity bit her lip for a moment before she let out a scream of pure agony. A golden glow began at her fingertips. "Get out of the room Martha! Go! Now!" Martha nodded and left the room, closing the door. "That's it, just one more moment then the pain will be gone, just don't fight the change." Every inch of Trinity's skin began to glow before power exploded through the room, flinging the Doctor into the wall. "Ow…" The Doctor winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Last time I ever stay in the same room with someone who's regenerating."

The golden light lasted for another minute before fading. The Doctor opened the door and Martha stepped in, looking at the still form on the bed. A foot moved slowly, followed by another. The Doctor and Martha slowly walked forward and stood close to the bed, looking at the new woman on the bed. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and was very beautiful. Two green eyes opened and looked up at the Doctor.

"Hello…" Trinity's eyes widened. "Weird, new voice, new mouth…that's always weird. I can never get used to it." She moved all of her fingers before noticing that the pair was still staring at her.

"I can't believe it." The Doctor said, disappointed.

"What?! Please tell me I'm not a ginger!" The girl stated in a scared voice.

"I've always wanted to be a ginger!"

"No!" Trinity shrieked grabbing a lock of her hair and looking at it. "NO! Not only am I a ginger I have short hair too! What's this universe come to!?" She closed her eyes tightly. "I've never had short hair. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"You look beautiful." The Doctor promised her.

"The ginger isn't clashing with my eyes?"

"Not at all." Martha stated. Trinity looked at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you into my thoughts. I lose control sometimes when I'm changing."

"It's alright…I was a little startled, but not harmed."

"I need some answers to some questions, Trin."

"It's just Trin now?"

"Yeah, sounds better, fits your look." The Doctor shrugged.

"That last day, do you remember what happened?" Trinity looked at the Doctor, her face very serious.

"I can't forget it."

"Everyone was trapped and dying…and you and I were the only ones truly left standing."

"I thought you'd be the last to fall. You were so strong."

"Well I wasn't… Made a mistake with my energy, realized it at the last second. The Dalek hit my energy while it was still connected to me… My mind automatically reached out, and I clung to a little bit of your energy as I began to fall into that chasm. I hit the bottom, the Daleks collected me, flaunting me before throwing me back over the cliff, your power began to regenerate me after that. You were long gone and the planet was starting to seal up when they found me again. I was weak and trying to get into my TARDIS when they found me alive."

"What version are you?"

"Sixty-five." Trinity said with a frown. "I told you, it took them a while to discover that I couldn't die. They weren't pleased. It was about fifty years before they suddenly left, leaving me chained to the wall. They didn't realize I could get out. I did get out and searched for my TARDIS, which thankfully was untarnished, it helped me leave a fake body for them to come back to…" Trinity frowned deeply. "Lord I'll miss that beautiful machine."

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor whispered. She nodded in thanks.

"I traveled three timed before I started to go somewhere new, but something caught ahold of my TARDIS and dragged us down into the Shadow. Been there for two hundred years trying not to die. I was just waiting for you." She smiled at him. "Oh! Speaking of." She said, suddenly remembering something. She took his hand and pulled him down to her level before kissing him gently on the lips. She opened her eyes and his flashed open at the same time. A golden light passed between them and she collapsed back down on the bed. "Promised I'd give it back."

"That was the only think keeping the pain away." The Doctor protested, pulling away from her.

"Oh, I know that." Trinity stated, arching in pain. "Didn't have to tell me that, I'm pretty smart you know."

"You're a genius…" The Doctor stated gently rubbing her shoulders. "So my ship really knew where to go because of that energy?"

"No, the energy I had knew to go to _you _for help, so it did. But, it couldn't disconnect itself from me, so it brought you to me." Trinity grimaced as pain shot through her again. She breathed out and a gold light left her.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"You're always there when someone's just about to run out of luck. It's simply what you do. I knew that I would have to wait until nearly my dying breath to see you again." Trinity sighed.

"It's good to hear a friendly voice again. The void was killing me."

"Me as well." The Doctor smiled, glad to hear someone's voice aside from his own in his head. "Are you still…somewhat the same?"

"Very much the same…some things are different." She said, her eyes scrunching up slightly.

"And your…abilities?"

"My frankly amazing abilities?" Trinity teased lightly. The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"Indeed."

"They will never be the same. I stretched them in my last life…I will never be able to do so again. My body rejects the thought of it. All of that stress… I would die if I tried it again. Imagine fighting pure rage and sorrow for two centuries, especially when you have a past like us. It wasn't pleasant, and I would be glad to forget it."

"I can imagine." The Doctor nodded. "Get some sleep. You need rest."

"Thank you, by the way… I know what you did…for my sanity…that was good, very kind of you."

"I find it impossible for me not to help my friend." Trinity looked at him, surprised. "We were friends a long time ago… I hope that still holds true."

"For me, yes. But I feel it will take a while yet for you to truly accept me. This is a very good start." Trinity said, holding out her hand. He shook her hand and smiled. A tingling sensation spread through his hand. He looked down to see the puncture wounds from Trinity's nails were gone. "Thank you."

"No problem." The Doctor let go of her hand and touched her head. "Sleep."

"Only 'cause you asked nicely." Trinity replied before her head lolled to the side and she fell asleep.

"She seems nice." Martha said.

"She was very nice when I knew her last. You'd get along with her well. She's a tough girl." The Doctor stated. "Keep her company if she wakes? I have to fix something."

"Which naturally means you caused it to break." Martha rolled her eyes.

"Did not!"

"Did so!" Martha stated.

"Okay, I did break it, but only because I was frustrated." The Doctor sighed before leaving the room.

"Had nothing to do with the fact you're a clumsy oaf." The Doctor stuck his head back into the room.

"Heard that." The Doctor whispered before taking off again.

888

"Martha isn't it?" A sweat voice asked. Martha sat up and looked directly into Trinity's eyes.

"Yeah, you're awake!"

"I think so. It seems real to me." Trinity sat up, propped against the head board. "You didn't have to stay at my side you know."

"I wanted to."

"And the Doctor said so, didn't he?" Martha nodded in agreement. "That man's going to get slapped one of these days, just don't let him know it. I'll make sure you're there to see it."

"I think I like you already." Martha chuckled.

"Is there a large wardrobe anywhere near here? New face…new look…that sort of thing." Trinity said, her voice sounded sort of bubbly and intoxicating. Martha knew for sure that she would become good friends with this girl. She grabbed Trinity's hand and led her out of the room.

"I know just the place."

888

"Martha?" The Doctor called out, walking through the halls, slightly panicked. Martha came out of the door next to him and looked at him curiously, hearing the panic in his tone.

"What do you need? Are we under some sort of attack?" Martha wondered curiously.

"No, I can't find Trin anywhere! She's just gone and dis—"

"Well I haven't left obviously, it is a ship after all." Trinity stepped out of the large wardrobe. She was wearing a tan-ish brown sweater dress that fell to just above her knees. It had a scoop neck that showed off her collar bones and she wore a colorful red and gold necklace that complimented her skin. A red belt hugged her narrow waist and her long legs were covered in black leggings. She wore a pair of dark brown, heeled boots. Her hair was curled out at the tips making it look somewhat spiky at the tips. "You're drooling a bit, just there." Trinity commented after a moment of silence.

"What…? Oh um… You look good…real—really…uh…good. Glad to know you're alive." The Doctor walked away looking very embarrassed indeed.

"Wow, I've never seen him act like that. More power to you." Martha grinned.

"Thanks." Trinity smiled. "I think I'll make this dress a shirt and then wear some jeans with it…maybe a pair of—"

"Converse!" Martha ran into the wardrobe, pulling Trinity with her. "Black and white, perfect." Martha insisted, glad that there was finally a girl on the TARDIS to talk to when the Doctor…well when he was being the Doctor.

888

"Hello." The Doctor jumped up from his seat and turned to see Trinity standing behind him.

"Hello…" He said, relaxing.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

"Wasn't that a dress?" The Doctor asked after a second.

"Was, but I didn't like it. Wasn't me." She shrugged. She looked around. "May I?" The Doctor heard her intent in her mind and nodded.

"Why not?"

"Hello…" Trinity called out.

_Hello, Trinity… It seems you are the cause of my stumble through time._

"Yeah, sorry about that." Trinity frowned.

_I'm glad. I like you. You are good for us. _

"Glad to know you approve."

_Tell her._

"What?"

_Tell her what we discussed._

"We haven't discussed anything!" The Doctor protested. "This is the most you've spoken in ages. I have a feeling you like her more than you like me."

_And that surprises you?_

Trinity busted out into a fierce fit of laughter. The Doctor sent a glare at her before he realized what the TARDIS was talking about. He and Martha had discussed pulling Trinity along with them. "Oh! I remember now! Would you want to come with me, and Martha?"

"Where?" Trinity asked with a smile.

"Anywhere." The Doctor said with that smile that meant Adventure was coming.

"I'd like that." Trinity smiled back.

"Right then, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

**Reviews. Good or bad. I do both. Continue, discontinue? Just wondering...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	2. The Lazarus Experiment

**A/N: So... I'm taking the few favorites/followers i have as positive feedback and sending my love to those who favorited this story. I had this next chapter done, and just so you know, it takes forever to get all of the quotes out of one episode. I've never watched an episode more thoroughly in my life. It takes a while, but it's worth it. Thank God i get to twist it in my own direction with Trin there. The more she shows up the more freedom I get. WHOO!**

**This is my take on Lazarus with lovely, newly regenerated, Trinity in the mix.**

**Yes, I realize somethings to fit... Wibbly, wobbly...ect.**

**Anyway, if you have any criticisms let me know, though very politely, in a review. This _is_ my first go at Who so do try to be kind if you decide i need to just stop before this gets out of hand.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**OH! And I have a challenge for all of you! There is a Merlin quote in this chapter. If you find it you're awesome.**

* * *

The Lazarus Experiment

"We should really work on your landing skills." Martha huffed out, pulling herself up off of the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with my landing skills!" The Doctor protested.

"Did you even finish the course back in school?" Trinity asked, pulling herself to her feet.

"Yes! Uh…come to think of it…no."

"Did you get to day three?" Trinity looked at him doubtfully.

"Does two and a half equal three?"

"No!" Trinity laughed.

"I should go back and change that."

"You can't change the number three, it's my favorite number!" Trinity protested.

"But it would make me right and you wrong, Trin."

"I'd still be right. You're still rotten at driving."

"Where are we?" Martha wondered.

"When are we might be more appropriate at times." Trinity commented.

"Go look." The Doctor stated. Martha and Trinity went to the door quickly and looked into a small room.

"Home?" Martha asked, looking back at the Doctor.

"The morning after you left, in fact."

"So you're telling me that we helped Shakespeare, went to New New York, Old New York, and we stumbled on a Time Lady all in one night?"

"Relatively speaking, yeah." The Doctor said, scratching his head as they all stepped out into the room. "Everything should be just as it was, books, CDs," he picked up some underwear drying on a rack, "Laundry…" Martha quickly grabbed the piece of clothing and threw it as far away as possible, embarrassed. "So, back were you were, as promised."

"This is it?" she frowned sad, but Trinity just smiled at her and winked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I should probably…um…" The phone rang loudly stopping him from speaking, the answering machine picking up instantly.

"I'm sorry," Martha apologized.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?" The voice called out through the room.

"It's mum. It'll wait."

"Alright then, pretend that you're out if you like." Trinity chuckled and smiled brightly, her mother had known everything too. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha quickly turned on the TV, switching the channel to see her sister standing behind a man who spoke to the crowd.

"_The details are top secret…"_ the old man said.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked herself.

"_Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"_

"She's got a new job," Martha explained, glancing back at the Doctor and Trinity. "PR for some research lab."

_"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human!"_ the man announced just before Martha shut off the TV and turned to face them.

"Sorry… You were saying we should…"

"Yes, yes, we should," the Doctor started, fidgeting. He hated telling people goodbye, he absolutely despised it. Trinity could recall how much he had stumbled over telling her goodbye when Trinity had left the academy for a week for a research project, he simply hated goodbyes. "One trip is what we said."

"Yeah," Martha sighed, "I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Don't feel bad out that, it's the universe! Things get carried away sometimes!" Trinity grined.

Martha smiled at Trinity weakly, sad that she would never get to truly know the girl in front of her.

_Don't worry Martha… We'll be great friends. _Trinity said silently. Martha jumped, but then relaxed, she could never get used to a voice in her head.

"Thank you. For everything." Martha said to the Doctor

"It was my pleasure," he smiled, stepping into the TARDIS with Trinity behind him. She turned to shut the door and stopped to smile at Martha.

"He'll be back. Count to ten, after we disapear." Trinity winked and closed the door behind her. The lights on the TARDIS flashed for a moment before it disappeared with that wonderful sound.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—" The sound of the TARDIS came back again and Martha grinned widely. "Eight, nine, ten." The TARDIS was back in the room again as if it had never left. The door swung open quickly and the Doctor looked out.

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. Martha could hear Trinity giggling inside the TARDIS.

"TEN!" Martha called out to Trinity. The Doctor looked at Martha, confused when Trinity looked over his shoulder.

"Was ten the correct number?" Trinity wondered.

"Exactly ten."

"You know some things I can predict down to the second…other's are just weird. I think it's a Time Lady's intuition. Sometimes we can almost see things before they happen." Trinity grinned. "Come one, dear. We need to get dressed. We have a party to go to!" Trinity and Martha slid past the Doctor and into the TARDIS before taking off towards the wardrobe.

888

Martha pulled the beaded head band on before looking up at Trinity who pursed her lips slightly. "Perfect." Trinity declared after tidying a stray hair.

"Your turn now." Martha stated, looking at Trinity. "Gold would fit nicely with your skin."

"Really?" Trinity asked.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, not used to this body yet. It's strange to me." Trinity sighed.

"It's fine." Martha shrugged, looking through the twenty foot length of closet space dedicated to dresses. "I think the Doctor fancies you, you know?" Martha commented after a moment. She had been slightly jealous of Trinity when she had captivated the Doctor so easily, but after knowing Trinity a few days she couldn't help but love her.

"Really?" Trinity wondered, sitting down in a chair to add a tiny bit of eye shadow, but nothing else.

"I think he's really happy to know he's not the only one of his kind out there anymore. He was always so lonely." Martha sighed.

"It's hard to live alone, especially if you were used to being surrounded by lots of people who all shared thoughts… The silence can be devastating." Trinity frowned.

"That's something I've never understood. I mean, he's been alone all these years, if he wanted to have company, why didn't he just settle down? Have little Time Kids, or whatever your name for them is." Trinity chuckled.

"It would be impossible. Our kind doesn't work that way unfortunately. He's knows that if he had settled down, he'd watch his family grow old…die in front of his eyes. That's why there were only about two thousand Time Lords who ever dared to fall for a human. The pain was far too much." Trinity paused before turning to look at Martha. "In our race only about one out of every thirty Time Tots are female."

"Really? Why?" Martha asked with wide eyes.

"Because it's hard to support a Time Lady for a mother, Time Lady's just sort of evolved out of carrying as many girls because of how difficult it was. But a Time Lord or Lady can only be born if their mother is a Time Lady. It's always been that way."

"That's strange."

"That's why he's never settled. I don't think his heart would be able to manage much more loss, the poor thing."

"Are you ever going to settle down?" Martha wondered.

"Only for the very truest of loves. I wouldn't accept anything less. To be bound to someone for eternity, as my people do, I would have to love them more than anything. We only have _one_ person we're meant to love."

"Do you fancy him?" Martha wondered with a grin, looking down at a dress before looking back up at Trinity. "You're blushing!"

"I've seen things, Martha… I know things…" Trinity bit her lip. "Alright I do… I have for a long while." Trinity paused. "You mustn't tell him. There are things in the future that he shouldn't know just yet." Trinity said, brushing through her hair and straightening it.

"Do you fall in love with him?" Martha asked, looking at Trinity. "Trin?"

"I recon I already have… I knew it since I was eight…since I saw him for the first time in the Vortex. I just…want him to fall for me…you know?" Trinity asked. "I don't want it to be the fact that I'm the last one of his kind… I want it to be _me,_ just _me_."

"I understand."

"You're not mad at me for loving him?"

"No, Trin. I suppose I had a crush on him, but it would never be." Martha chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better, you'll find love." Trinity promised her. "I've seen it. Just don't force it, and it will find you."

"You've seen my future?"

"I've seen a lot of things. Nothing too specific, but I know enough of the broad picture to take educatedleaps as to what will happen. The Vortex is often completely accurate, but some things can change. I just hope my knowing things doesn't alter what needn't be changed."

"Do all Time Lady's know the future?"

"We have some gifts in the way of precognition, nothing thorough. Like last night I dreamt of a man who said he would 'change what it means to be human', but I saw nothing more. It doesn't happen too often, even more rare for Time Lords… No, my knowledge comes from the Vortex. Has he told you about it."

"He said that some go mad, some run, and some are inspired." Martha shrugged pulling a dress off of the rack.

"He ran…didn't see much, but what he did see scared him. I was inspired…what I saw terrified me but I kept looking for something to fix it, something good. In the Vortex I died. I changed my own death…I just couldn't save the others. I wanted to. I tried…and failed."

"But the world—universe—is safer with the two of you here. That counts for something right?"

"You're a good friend Martha Jones. I shall enjoy your company very much."

"Thanks." Martha grinned. "It's perfect for knocking him off of his feet." Martha stated, swishing the golden dress around.

"Are you trying to sell me?" Trinity wondered with a smirk.

"Is it working?"

"I sort of hope so."

"Alright, let's try it on then."

888

The Doctor straightened out his tux before reaching out for the glass of water he had in front of him. He had no idea what was taking the girls so long, he'd gotten ready in mere minutes. Clumsily he knocked over the glass and water began to fall towards the electronics of the TARDIS.

"Nooo." A soft voice said, almost as if chiding the glass as it were falling. The glass froze and every droplet of water hung in the air before working backwards. The glass moved back to the table and all of the water landed safely in the glass. "You should be a bit more careful, I might not be around all the time to stop those silly things from happening. You're lucky I reacted so quickly…the poor girl would have been very cross with you for a month had you ruined it, and we would have to side with her in that case." The Doctor turned around to see Trinity, wearing a long golden dress that came to her knees in the front and to her calves in the back. It had short sleeves that seemed to almost fall off her shoulders, but they never did fall. It was cut modestly and strewn classily with sparkles that weren't at all gaudy. Her handbag was very small and black, matching her black flats.

"You look marvelous."

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Trinity said with a smile. "Although…" She took a few steps forward and put her bag down on the console before reaching up to fix the collar on his shirt, smoothing it down easily and adjusting the bow. The Doctor froze at her close proximity. He could feel her energy humming underneath her skin. He could smell the rosy perfume she wore that wasn't a bit too potent. He was overwhelmed by her presence, he just simply wasn't used to the way a Time Lady could capture a room of people just by walking through the door. He had been used to the effects the Ladies carried with their very presence in Gallifrey, but in that moment he was completely overwhelmed. "All better."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it."

"Trin! I told you to skip the flats, they make you look too young!" Martha protested. Trinity turned around to reveal that her dress was backless, revealing her very smooth skin.

"And I told you to wear flats. Heals will never do you any good. Heals are bad for your feet and you can't run in them." Trinity reached for her bag.

"I don't plan on running." Martha stated.

"Then you're planning wrong dear. I wish you the best of luck though." Trinity held out her arm and Martha stepped forward to take it easily, like they had been best friends for ages. The walked towards the door of the TARDIS, laughing and talking lightly.

"You coming, Doctor?" Martha asked him with a smirk.

"Hm? Yeah, yes." The Doctor said following them quickly.

_Told you… _Martha squeezed Trinity's arm.

_Thanks. _Trinity smiled at Martha. Trinity froze and looked up at the sky, staring at all the stars with tears in her eyes. "It's the sky, it's so beautiful…" Martha wrapped her arms around Trinity tightly.

"I forgot you haven't seen it in a long time."

"Two hundred years, nine months, twenty-three days, and an hour." Trinity replied. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

"No you're not." The Doctor whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. "I would have gone mad without them if I had been cooped up for two centuries."

"I nearly did go mad."

"This is your first time on real ground again." Martha commented. "That's a big deal."

"You're not kidding. The air's not half-bad either…well it's London, but who cares, it's still fresh air." Trinity looked around quickly. "Come on, we should go, we don't want to be late."

888

Martha walked up to the front door where a man stood with a book in his hands. "Martha Jones," she stated pleasantly. The man smiled at her and let her in. The Doctor reached for his psychic paper but Trinity grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. The Doctor looked down at her and adjusted his arm, so that it looked more natural between the two of them.

"Trinity Collins and Jonathan Smith." Trinity said in a smooth voice. The man looked down at his book and smiled back up at her.

"Go on in."

"Thank you." Trinity smiled before walking into the large room easily with the Doctor at her side. Instantly every man in the room, and even a few women, looked at Trinity. The Doctor didn't like it one bit, especially with the _way _they looked at her, like she was a bright shiny new toy to treat however they wanted.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor whispered in her ear, trying to get closer to her, hoping to make the others look away.

"Projection…psychic paper whenever I want it, so long as they don't have proper training."

"Genius…" The Doctor smiled at her.

"I try." She looked for Martha and started to walk towards her, very aware that the Doctor hadn't let go of her arm, in fact he had tightened his grip on her. She held in a slight smile.

"Leo in black tie?" Martha said, shocked. "That I _must _see." The girl next to her turned and saw Trinity in the Doctor. "This is Trinity and the Doctor." Martha introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you." Trinity said, holding out her hand to Tish. Tish shook her hand and smiled back, unable to help herself.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned shaking her hand, but not removing his hand on Trinity.

"Hi." Tish said before turning to Martha. "Are they with you?"

"Yes…" Martha bit her lip.

"But they aren't on the list…" Tish said, looking through the papers on her clip board. "How'd they get in?"

"Told the doorman that they were my plus two." Martha mumbled.

"So, this Lazarus, is he your boss?" the Doctor asked, trying to avoid getting thrown out.

"Professor Lazarus, yes." She agreed. "I'm part of his executive staff." Martha rolled her eyes.

"She's in the PR department."

"I'm _head _of the PR department actually." Tish said defensively.

"Really? You must be joking!"

"I put this whole thing together." Tish smiled back at her sister.

"Do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor questioned.

"Looks like he's got a sonic microfield manipulator. Amazing in this day in age, actually." Trinity said looking the machine up at down.

"That's exactly what I thought." The Doctor smiled at Trinity.

"Beat you to it."

"They're science geeks, of course your friends are science geeks." Tish chuckled. "I've got to go back to work. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Tish said, walking off.

"Trin, you make the biggest entrance ever!" Martha stated with a beaming smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Every man in the room stared at you when you walked in." Martha commented. "Didn't you notice?"

"No, I didn't notice a thing, well aside from the sonic microfield manipulator. Why would I care if someone's staring at me? I have no interest in that."

"Martha!" an older woman called, walking over to them.

"Mum!" Martha ran and hugged the woman tightly.

"Alright, what's the occasion?" her mother asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" Martha smiled, "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night." Her mother said skeptically.

"I know," Martha shrugged it off, "I just…miss you…" She glanced over at her brother. "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah," he remarked, uncomfortably. "If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

"You disappeared last night," she gave Martha a strange look after noticing the Doctor and Trinity standing behind Martha.

"I...just went home," Martha looked away, not loving the fact that she was lying to her mother.

"On your own?" Her mother asked, glancing at the Doctor again.

"These are some friends of mine," she stated. _Sheesh what would she say if it were just the Doctor here? _She grabbed Trin first, knowing that if anyone could charm her mother it would be Trin. "This is Trinity and the Doctor." Martha said, glad that the Doctor had let go of Trinity so that she could stand next to Martha.

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've all been doing some work together." Martha explained. The Doctor shook Leo's hand and then Mrs. Jones.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones." Trinity smiled genuinely, holding out her hand to shake Mrs. Jones'. "Forgive my bubbliness. I've heard so much about you. I feel like I practically know you."

"Have you?" Mrs. Jones asked suspiciously. "What have you heard, then?" Martha nearly died when Trinity started talking about things that she had never told her about. She went on and on, chatting back and forth with her mother.

"I hear you make the best strawberry jam in the universe as well." Trinity smiled. Mrs. Jones blushed and looked down. Trinity flashed at wink at Martha before turning back to Mrs. Jones. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you, you look fine as well dear." Mrs. Jones replied. "So you said you were working on a project together? What are you up to?" Mrs. Jones stared at the Doctor.

"Oh…you know…stuff…" The Doctor shrugged. Trinity bit her lip in order to keep from laughing at the Doctor's inability to think on the spot. Something struck a glass several times, making it impossible for Mrs. Jones to continue her interrogation. They all turned around and looked at the old man who prepared to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle." Lazarus stated. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

He turned around and stepped into the machinery, closing the door behind him while others started the machinery. A high-pitched noise and a bright blue light filled the room and the pillars began to spin around the place Lazarus stood. The Lord and Lady didn't look away, only shielding their eyes from the light partially.

"Something's wrong." Trinity said with wide eyes just before an alarm began to sound. She opened her black bag and gripped a golden pen before dropping the bag to the floor.

"It's overloading!" The Doctor and Trinity took off towards different controls, working to stop the machine because they knew no one else could do it. The top of Trinity's pen glowed a bright blue color and hummed over the control panel before she began pressing a series of buttons.

"Somebody stop them!" Lazarus's partner shouted. "Get them away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it!" The Doctor hissed. "Is that what you really want?" The Doctor and Trinity both ran across the room and ended up in the same spot, pulling the very same cord out of it's place.

"Get it open!" the Doctor shouted as Martha pulled the door open. Through the smoke Lazarus came, looking fresh and young. Trinity and the Doctor looked at him in shock as photo's were taken of the man's transformation. Lazarus smiled when he touched his face, knowing it ha worked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said to the crowd. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" he shouted triumphantly.

"That's not good." Trinity said with wide eyes.

"It's a bit terrible actually…" The Doctor agreed.

"That isn't the same guy, it can't be." Martha said.

"Let's talk to him shall we?" Trinity said walking forward with the others.

"Energy deficit, always happens with this process." The Doctor said, glancing at the food tray in the young man's hand.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr…" Lazarus said to him, but all the while he was staring at Trinity.

_Ow… _Trinity thought as a sharp screech filled her head. Her face didn't show any of her distress, but the Doctor felt it.

_You alright?_

_Fine…_

"Doctor, and, well I don't see this every day but I do have experience with this type of transformation." The Doctor stated, remembering that he had just seen a similar transformation a few days ago.

"That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create resonance." Trinity said, looking at the chamber. Lazarus looked at her with a wild glint in his eyes, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"That's inspired." The Doctor stated.

"You understand the theory then." Lazarus leered at Trinity. The Doctor grabbed her hand firmly, feeling her extreme discomfort before speaking again.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all of the variables." The Doctor said, his voice growing angry.

"No experiment is without risk." Lazarus shrugged, finally looking away from Trinity, his eyes then falling on Martha.

"That thing nearly exploded." The Doctor glared at the madman. " You could have killed everyone here."

"You're not qualified to comment!" The madman's partner snapped.

"If _we_ hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," the Doctor retorted. He didn't like being judged, not by someone who had no idea what they were doing.

_Ouch! _Trinity snapped, barely refraining from placing her free hand to her head.

_Are you sure you're alright? _The Doctor glanced at her worriedly. Before she could reply the madman spoke again.

"Then I thank you, Doctor, Ma'ams," he nodded to all of them. "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." Trinity pulled her hand out of the Doctor's and walked away, towards Mrs. Jones, speaking to her quietly, rubbing her forehead as she left. Lazarus followed her with his eyes until Martha spoke.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha argued.

Lazarus laughed at her. "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." The woman told them 'reassuringly'.

"Commercially?" Martha's eyes widened. "You're joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos, change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving." The Doctor frowned, wondering what was happening to Trinity. "It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor." Lazarus corrected, "A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"And how could you expect humans to 'evolve,' as you say, if they just keep resetting themselves to how they were?" The Doctor stated. "That's only going to lead to de-evolution."

"Richard, we have things to discuss." The woman said, glaring at the Doctor. "Upstairs." She turned to leave as did Lazarus but he turned back around.

"Goodbye, Miss, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He reached out and took Martha's hand, kissing it before leaving.

"He is out of his mind." Trinity said, appearing again. "He has no idea of the damage he might have done."

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"It was just loud in here, made me uncomfortable." She rubbed her head gently. "It's fine now."

"So what do we do now?" Martha wondered.

"Now, well, this building must be full of laboratories," the Doctor said, looking around."I say we do our own tests."

Martha looked down at her hand and smiled, "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," the Doctor smiled before leading them off.

888

Trinity was very handy in a lab the others were finding out, and even better at fixing things as she brought up the results of the DNA test. "How much time did you spend in the Academy again?"

"A lot…" Trinity stated with a short chuckle. "Amazing…" Trinity stated, looking at the results with wide eyes.

"What?" Martha glanced at her.

"The DNA," the Doctor answered easily, not knowing whether to be amazed or scared to death.

"I can't see anything different," Martha frowned, looking at the screen.

"Look at it!" the Doctor pointed just as the DNA changed drastically.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"Did it anyway it seems." Trinity frowned.

"It's impossible!"

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight," the Doctor beamed, "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha gasped.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." the Doctor explained. Martha looked to Trinity for help.

"He's forced his genes to rejuvenate, but they are mutating out of his control even at this very second." Trinity frowned.

"He missed something, something big." The Doctor said sadly.

"He missed the fact that he was a human, humans aren't meant to go through those changes." Trinity sighed. "He's activated something in his DNA that won't stabilize…it's going to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha asked, startled.

"I dunno, but I think we need to find out." the Doctor replied.

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha supplied.

"Let's go!" The Doctor stated, taking off with the others right behind him.

888

"This is his office, alright." Martha commented.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor frowned.

"Dunno," Martha shrugged. "Let's try back at the reception…" she trailed off, seeing something lying on the ground.

"Don't." Trinity warned but Martha moved forward, nearly gagging when she saw a skeleton wearing high heels.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha gasped.

"Used to be," the Doctor replied sadly. "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus." Martha shook her head. Trinity's eyes widened as her mind made a connection that she really didn't want to see. "So he's changed already?" Martha asked, getting worried.

"Not necessarily, but possibly…" The Doctor nodded, "The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough." Trinity held back a shiver when she saw where this was headed.

"So he might do this again?" Martha's asked in horror.

"We need to warn the others." Trinity said quickly, heading towards the lift. They got back to the reception area and quickly began looking around for Lazarus, without any luck at all.

"I can't see him," Martha called.

"He can't be far," the Doctor replied. "Keep looking." The Doctor felt a sharp pain come from Trinity and he turned to look at her. She was clutching onto a table with her free hand over her head. He walked to her quickly, putting his hand on hers. He knew her anguish must be great if he could pick up on it from across the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Trinity said, relaxing slightly. "It's gone now. Something's screaming out. It's getting into my head. It's not pleasant."

"Lock it all out." The Doctor suggested. Trinity closed her eyes and put up walls around her mind, hoping the growls and calls of whatever was getting to her wouldn't get through. Trinity nodded and stood up straight before they both headed towards Martha.

"With Tish?" Martha exclaimed just as the others joined her.

"Ah, Doctor," Mrs. Jones said.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor asked Leo urgently.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo frowned.

"Doctor…" Mrs. Jones began but the Doctor ignored her, rushing past her. "I'm speaking to you!" She yelled after him, barely able to grab Trinity's hand to hold her back as the others ran.

888

"Where are they?" Martha asked, spinning around but seeing no sign of her sister.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature." The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic. "We might be able to pick it up… Got him."

"Where?" Martha looked around again. The Doctor pointed upwards. "But this is the top floor!"

"The roof!" The Doctor stated. "Where's Trin?" The Doctor looked around, panicked.

"Mum got to her, she's safe aside from the scolding she's going to get on your behalf." Martha promised before they both ran up to the roof.

"…always something to surprise you," Lazarus was saying, "'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'"

"'Falls the shadow,'" the Doctor finished easily.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus said. "Where's your beautiful friend that you were so keen to keep from me?"

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish demanded.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha said worriedly.

"What?" Tish glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor commented.

"You're right, Doctor," he sighed, "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"It doesn't work like that." The Doctor told him. "Some people can live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the_ time_ that mattes, it's the _person_."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus remarked.

"Or what a curse," the Doctor argued. "Look at what you've _done _to yourself," he shook his head at him pityingly.

"Who are you to judge me?" he glared at him.

"Over here, Tish!" Martha motioned for her sister to walk over.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish complained. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!"

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones," Tish shrugged it off, but the sound of growls made her turn to face the monster.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted. They didn't running until they were back in the reception area. "Tish," he turned to her, "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner," she replied, shaken. "But it'll be locked now."

"Martha, setting 54. Hurry." The Doctor said throwing her his screwdriver.

"Doctor!" Trinity said standing behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We need to get these people out." The Doctor said, jumping up onto the platform. "Listen to me!" he shouted to everyone in the room. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

"No, no, no don't jinx things like that!" Trinity protested. The glass from above shattered and Lazarus fell to the reception floor. Martha had managed to open the doors and the people began to run out of the building. Lazarus crouched over the woman who had jinxed them.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "Get away from her!" But he couldn't stop the woman from falling to the floor, drained. Lazarus made his way towards Mrs. Jones and Leo.

"Lazarus! Stop!" The voice that shouted was powerful and furious. "Leave them alone!" Lazarus slowly turned to look at Trinity who stood five feet behind the Doctor, looking absolutely livid about the whole situation. Determination glittered in her eyes. "What's the point of killing them?" Trinity asked. "When you can have me?"

"Trinity no…" The Doctor warned, seeing where this was going.

"You've been sensing me since the change. You can feel my energy from where you are. Why not come after someone who can sustain you for centuries, rather than someone who will only last a blink?" Trinity taunted. The Doctor backed up towards her, hoping to stand in-between the two of them. Lazarus jolted forwards and Trinity grabbed the Doctor's hand tightly, pulling him through the halls quickly.

"If you get yourself killed I'll go back in time and kill you, paradox be damned!" The Doctor hissed as she drug him along. Trinity merely chuckled as a golden light expanded behind them. "You're too weak for that! You only just regenerated."

"I know, but it will give us a second." Trinity said gritting her teeth with in concentration. They ran into a dark room and quickly hid in a corner. _He's through my power, I'll keep it disconnected as long as I can. It might throw him off._

_Even after all these regenerations you've gone through you've still got a bloody hero complex. _The Doctor shook his head.

_Well, some things don't change. You haven't changed a bit. Perhaps a bit more eccentric , but it works for you. _Trinity smiled at him. There was a loud bang and instantly the Doctor grabbed, Trinity, pressing her back against the piping and covering her body with his, instinctively protecting her. Hoping that his presence would through the creature off her scent. _So much for things working out for me for once in my bloody life. _Trinity said.

_We are bad luck in general I think._

_I think it's your tux. Martha's told me all sorts of stories. I think that Tux is the problem._

_Wow, blaming everything on me?! I like this tux!_

_It's lovely, but it must be cursed. You might want to check that out. _Trinity teased. _AH! _Trinity cried out in her mind. The Doctor could hear it now that he was in her mind. A loud voice growling in her head painfully.

_Kill, kill, kill. Rip her…tear her…kill her! _The voice shouted over and over again. Trinity bit her lip holding back a scream.

_Block it out! Get it out of your head! _The Doctor called.

_I can't…too loud…too strong… _Trinity said squeezing her eyes closed tightly.

"It's no good Doctor…" Lazarus growled out. "You can't stop me from getting what I want… I want that deliciously beautiful morsel you're hiding." Trinity rested her head on the Doctor's chest, trying very hard not to scream as the voice in her head grew louder, screaming at her. "Just hand her over… It will be a noble sacrifice."

"You can't make that decision, it's not yours to make."

"She will be mine!" The voice shouted. Trinity whimpered into the Doctor's chest, unable to hold back the sound at the pain the mental voice was causing her as it grew louder still. "Ooh…I can taste her in the air…give her to me Doctor."

"No way in hell." The Doctor hissed back, cradling Trinity's head in his hands, hoping that his mind could help ease her pain. The lights suddenly flickered on. _Can you run? _Trinity nodded her head, unable to reply any other way.

"Peek-a-boo…" Lazarus called from above.

"Go!" the Doctor yelled, pulling Trinity with him out of the room. They ran down another hall and into a lab, sealing the door tightly. The Doctor ran to the lab tables and began to release the gas into the room. He was going to reach up for a light when he felt something press into his hand. The Doctor looked down to see a golden sonic pen in his hand. "Oh Trinity, you're brilliant." He grinned, kissing her forehead before half carrying her behind one of the tables. He felt her energy zoom back through the room when he sat down and realized that she must have been driven unconscious. He held her tightly as the doors banged open.

"More hide and seek Doctor? How very disappointing. Why don't you come out and give that girl to me. It isn't as if she can fight any longer. I can feel her weakness. I am already draining her of energy." The Doctor stood up, hoisting Trinity up into his arms before moving towards the exit. He held the pen tightly, pressing the small button and the gas in the room exploded.

The Doctor ran out of the room only to run into Martha. "What are you doing here?" the Doctor wondered, feeling Trinity start to stir in his arms.

"I'm returning this," she held out the screwdriver for him. "I thought you might need it."

"How did you find me…" he trailed, confused.

"I heard the explosion. That _was_ you then?"

"I blasted Lazarus," he nodded.

"Did you kill him?" Lazarus came crashing down the hall.

"Annoyed him, I'd say. Go!"

"Is she alright?" Martha asked with wide eyes as they ran.

"She'll be better in a moment, keep going." They burst into the reception area.

"We've gone around in a circle!"

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in!" The Doctor opened the machine and squeezed them all in.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked as the Doctor adjusted Trinity so that she was leaning against him rather than him holding her up.

"No, he knows we're here," the Doctor commented. "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped!"

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem…"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Martha's eyes widened.

"I do." Trinity whispered into the Doctor's side. "Has anyone seen my pen?" Trinity asked weakly. "Please tell me it hasn't been lost."

"You're awake!" Martha grinned.

"And my head hurts so keep it down, please. Pen?" Trinity asked again. The Doctor handed her back the golden pen and she instantly slid down onto her knees, opening the bottom of the machine before messing with the cords below.

"So what's the plan?" Martha wondered.

"Bit too busy to explain!" Trinity stated. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes before beginning her work again. The machine turned on.

"He's switched the machine on!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"That's not good, is it?" Martha looked between the two of them. "Is that part of the plan?"

"Working on it!" Trinity spoke. "Don't rush genius, especially when she has a headache." They all heard power explode on the outside and the machine shut down.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked as Trinity stood up unsteadily.

"I reversed the polarity…took me too long, but what's life without a little dramatic timing every now and again?" Trinity wondered, opening the door. They all saw Lazarus lying on the ground, human again.

"He seems so…" Martha said slowly, sadly, "human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too," the Doctor commented.

"'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper." Trinity whispered before her legs gave out. It was sheer quick reflexes that allowed both Martha and the Doctor to catch her before she hit the floor. They helped her outside of the lab and set her down on the steps, leaning her against a wall. The Doctor took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders gently.

"Relax. You've done far too much today."

"Regeneration is the worst possible thing ever." Trinity mumbled. The Doctor chuckled at her, loosening his bowtie as Lazarus was carried out on a gurney.

"She's here!" Tish called, running over to hug Martha. "Oh, she's alright."

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished our chat." The Doctor smiled remembering that she had started to say something to him. Martha's mother stormed over to him and slapped his face, hard.

"Keep away from my daughter!" she demanded.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked in shock, following her mother.

"Every time," he sighed. "It's always the mothers!" Trinity chuckled weakly and he looked own at her. "You _would_ find this funny."

"Well if _you _saw the look on your face you might laugh as well."

"He is dangerous!" Mrs. Jones shouted. "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha frowned as her mother gripped her shoulders.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't his fault. He saved us, all of us! Trinity saved us as well!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place." Leo said, teasingly, trying to lighten the tension. "I'd say, technically, it's her fault." A loud crash down the street caught their attention.

"Stay here, Trinity!" The Doctor called out, taking off in a sprint. Martha moved to follow but her mother grabbed her again.

"Leave him!" Martha shook her head and ran after him.

"Martha?" Tish called.

"Not you too!" Her mother protested. Tish looked guilty for a moment before taking off after her sister.

"Lazarus, back from the dead," the Doctor shook his head. "Should've known, really." The Doctor said looking into the ambulance where two bodies lay, drained completely. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and switched it on, looking around.

"Where's he gone?" Martha wondered.

"That way," the Doctor said. "The church."

"Cathedral," Tish corrected. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." They walked inside, moving slowly between the rows of pews. The Doctor had the sonic held out in front of him.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" he countered. Behind the alter, swathed in a red blanket, sat Lazarus.

"I came here before," he said to them, knowing they were there. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was _sure_ of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," the Doctor replied.

"You've read about it," he nodded.

The Doctor shook his head and stood in front of the man-turned beast. "I was there."

"You're too young," he laughed.

"So are you," the Doctor countered. Lazarus laughed and then gasped in pain.

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again, so defenseless…" he said sadly. "I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today," the Doctor realized.

"That's what I _did_ today," he corrected.

"What about the other people who died?" he asked in an angry voice.

"They were nothing," Lazarus replied coolly. "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too," the Doctor argued. He kept looking upwards, sharing a quick look with Martha who was trying to understand what he was thinking. "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor," Lazarus glared. "_Avoiding_ death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful," he screamed in pain, his body arching.

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You have _no_ control over it! You call _that_ a _success_?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor said passionately.

"He's gonna change again at any minute," Martha whispered, standing behind the Doctor.

"I know," the Doctor whispered back. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" The Doctor nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus continued. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?" The Doctor asked. He had lived through loss first hand, he would have given his life up a hundred times in his own loneliness. He knew life was no good alone. Lazarus shouted in pain again.

"I will feed soon."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," the Doctor advised him.

"You've not been able to stop me so far," he smirked. "Is that why you hid your lady friend? Did you know I'd gobble her up?"

"Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat." Martha suddenly said.

"Martha no!" The Doctor yelled, but Lazarus was already off, chasing Tish and Martha.

"Doctor!" he heard Martha shout a moment later. "The tower!"

"Where are you, Martha?!"

Martha leaned out to show herself to the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?" he shouted up to her.

"Up to the top! Then what?" Then she was gone, running again with her sister. The Doctor ran towards the pipe organ, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver the whole way. He jammed the screwdriver into the pipe organ, pulled out all of the stops, and began to play.

"I hope there're good acoustic in here." He muttered as he began to play. Nothing seemed to be happening even as he played more frantically. There was a scream from above, but then the monster stopped making noise.

"Why's he stopped, Doctor?" Martha called. The Doctor stopped playing only to hear a single sound echo through the room. Footsteps moving easily through the church.

"Why did you stop playing, Doctor?" Trinity asked in a sweet voice. "It was such a lovely tune." The monster began to climb downwards as the Doctor started to play again. Trinity held up her pen and pointed to the organ. A second later the monster fell, collapsing onto the ground. "Martha, are you alright?" Trinity asked.

"Martha!" the Doctor shouted when there was no reply.

"I'm okay! We're both okay! Perfect timing!" Trinity chuckled in relief as the Doctor came to a halt in front of her.

"I told you to stay behind." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Couldn't do that with all the noise in my head. I figured if I wanted silence I was going to get it for myself." Trinity replied as Martha ran to her and hugged her tightly. Trinity hugged her friend back.

"That was dangerous."

"Not when I knew what I was doing." Trinity said back stubbornly as Martha pulled away.

"You were weak! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well you needed help! Without me three people would be dead and a madman would be on the loose. Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences."

"Even if that means death?!"

"Oh don't be so high and mighty! I'm not the only one with a bloody _awful_ hero complex." Trinity scoffed. The two of them glared at each other for a solid minute.

"Don't do that ever again." The Doctor insisted.

"I'm not promising that, not when you're going off and nearly getting yourself killed."

"You're the only Time Lady left, Trinity!"

"And you're the only Time Lord. I'd say we're on pretty even ground in this department."

"Can you please quit fighting like an old married couple!?" Martha shouted at both of them. They both looked at her and blushed.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled, embarrassed.

"Next time I'll listen to you, Trin." Martha teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Heels are not the best running shoes."

"Told you so!"

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha turned to the Doctor who still looked very embarrassed.

"You call _that_ playing?" Trinity teased.

"Well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"You hung out with him and all you did was learn?" Trinity asked with wide eyes. "I taught him! And then he composed a sonata for me!" Trinity smiled happily.

"Well, you are sort of inspirational. Did he fancy you?" Martha wondered.

"He proposed to me actually!" Trinity said, remembering the event fondly. "I almost said yes. I always have had a soft spot for the arts."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yes…I can't tell you how many people have proposed to me…" Trinity smiled. "My favorite was when Josh Groban proposed. I met him shortly before the Shadow got me. Heard him singing and joined in with him. I was a soprano back then. I must say our voices were perfect together. I saved him from a very disastrous piano that tried to kill him. He was a rather sweet guy, lovely. I nearly said yes to him too, but really everyone else I sort of ignored." The Doctor stood there, shocked. Martha and Trinity barely held back their laughter.

"Really, Josh Groban?" Martha wondered.

"Maybe we can go meet him sometime." Trinity smiled. "I inspired him to write Higher Window actually. I still love that song. He lied to everyone about the true meaning of it, if you listen to it closely you can tell what it's really about."

888

It wasn't much later when the three of them were back on the TARDIS traveling again. Floating through the Universe. The Doctor woke up and sat straight up in his bed when he heard soft footsteps outside his door. He waited a few moments before grabbing a blanket and following the shadow to the control room.

"Thank you…" Trinity said softly, obviously talking to the TARDIS. She opened the door and stared out into the universe, looking at all the stars as she propped herself against the blue wood.

"You should be resting." The Doctor said after a moment.

"Can't sleep." Trinity replied, not looking away from the stars. "I can't…I can't believe I ever took this for granted. I can't believe… I knew what was coming, but I still took it for granted. What does that say about me?"

"That you're just like the rest of us." The Doctor said, covering her in a blanket to keep the chill of deep space off of her. "We all take things for granted."

"I should know better…"

"You're afraid you're going to end up back in the Shadow again, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to end up alone again. It doesn't matter which prison I recall… I just fear being alone."

"I won't let that happen." The Doctor promised, sitting down on the opposite side of the doorway.

"You're afraid too."

"You read my mind."

"I don't have to… We're both there. We know what it's like to lose everything… It's not much fun is it?" The Doctor let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"No, it's not fun." The Doctor agreed. "But," he said holding her hand gently, "at least we're not alone." She looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"True."

"How long do you think the regeneration aftershock will affect you?"

"Not much longer." Trinity sighed. "I might be able to protect myself properly then. I couldn't even manage a half decent mental shield. You can't even begin to imagine how embarrassing that is." The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"Maybe sleeping will help…"

"It would."

"Then get some sleep." The Doctor said, standing up.

"If you insist." Trinity smiled, allowing him to pull her up. Her foot was tucked under the blanket as she rose and caused her to trip, falling into the Doctor's arms. "You know, one of these days I'll be able to walk properly so you don't have to catch me all the time." Trinity muttered, embarrassed that she had fallen into his arms yet again.

"Until then, I'll just have to keep catching you." Trinity smiled sweetly at him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

* * *

**Reviews. Good or bad. I do both. **

**Did you find the quote?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	3. 42

**A/N: Last Chapter I have done for tonight, might have more up tommorrow.**

**This chapter mentions one of my favorite artists of all time (well two of them) Josh Groban being the main one. I picked his character for a reason as you will find out by the end of the story. Higher Window does have significance, see if you make that leap before i actually get there. Kudos if you do.**

**This chapter is based off of an episode we all know called 42.**

**Oh! And I never explained it before but a / before a section of text is a memory, something that happened that a character or characters are experiancing again, typically because they purposely sought it out or because Trinity's having a spaz attack and her memories sort of go crazy... Anyway, thought I'd explain.**

**Anyway, if you have any criticisms let me know, though very politely, in a review. This _is_ my first go at Who so do try to be kind if you decide i need to just stop before this gets out of hand.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

42

"Let's see…" Trinity said slowly, a finger pressed to her lips. "Phil Collins?" The radio hummed to life and a soft song began to play in the control room of the TARDIS. "I love this song! It is a classic."

"I've never heard it." Martha said.

"Are you kidding me?" Trinity asked with wide eyes. "You've not lived. I know every song Phil Collin's has ever sung by heart. 'Oh think twice, it's just another day for you and me in paradise…'" Trinity sang with the music easily.

"You're a good singer."

"Thanks." Trinity grinned. "I've always been artsy throughout my regenerations, well, at least the ones that I was in long enough to find out if I _was _artsy." Trinity shrugged. "Music's my favorite." Trinity had taken it upon herself to fix a radio on the TARDIS and make playlists for each person, also making it voice activated. "Oh my gosh! It's literally my song!" Trinity giggled when the next song on the radio was 'Higher Window'.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd introduce me to him?" Martha wondered.

"Someday, for sure. He's a cool guy. Fun to talk to." The Doctor walked into the room and glanced at the radio.

"Wasn't I hearing Phil Collins earlier?" Instantly the radio changed to 'Why You Wanna Make Me Blue'.

"Yes." Martha chuckled.

"Haven't heard him sing this one before." The Doctor said before asking Martha for her phone.

"It's on the Going Back, album." Trinity said. "I love it, it's got a good feel to it, not to mention the killer vocals."

"It is pretty catchy." Martha agreed.

"There we go!" The Doctor announced. "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again." He tossed the phone back to Martha.

"No way! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"Long as you know the area code," he replied, with a grin. "Frequent Flyer's privilege. Do you have one of your own?" He asked Trinity.

"I don't really need one…" She shrugged before smiling at Martha. "Go ahead, try it out." Martha grinned and began to dial when they were all thrown to the floor by a jolt.

"I swear, I'm going to drive one of these days, _before _I'm I get permanent brain damage." Trinity said as the monitors flashed red.

"Not my fault! Distress signal! Locking on!" He tried to reach a switch with his foot, but Trinity got it after she pulled herself and Martha back into a standing position. "Might be a bit of..." He started to warn them, but everyone fell over again anyway.

"Turbulence?" Martha asked.

"Sorry!"

"I swear I'm going to teach him to drive someday." Trinity insisted.

"Come on you two!" he said after running to the door. "Let's take a look! Whoa!" the Doctor called said, surprised. "Now _that_ is _hot_!"

"It's like a sauna in here!" Martha commented, taking off her jacket and tossing it back into the TARDIS. Trinity didn't seem disturbed in her long sleeved sweater and jeans. "Sometimes I wish I were you, Trin."

"Venting systems." Trinity said with a smile, she took off her sweater in favor of the black tank-top she wore underneath. "Feel better now?" Trinity asked.

"Feel a little less human." Martha responded.

"This place is working at full pelt trying to cool down." The Doctor said whatever it is. "Well! If you can't stand the heat…" He opened the door and the three of them walked into a cooler, yet still very hot hallway. "Well, that's better…"

_BURN! _Trinity jumped at the sudden voice in her head, but shook it off, sealing her mind. Three people came running through the halls urgently.

"Oi!" one of the men shouted, "You three!"

"Get out of there!" the woman ordered.

"Seal that door!" the first man ordered. "Now!" A man ran past the time travelers and sealed the door tightly.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?"

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"We got your distress signal." Trinity said. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a hair clip that kept most of her hair out of her face. Martha looked at her, stunned, her pockets had been flat.

_Bigger on the inside. _Trinity explained.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" the Doctor wondered.

"It went dead four minutes ago," the captain replied.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, Captain."

"Secure closure active."

"What?" the captain shouted.

"The ship's gone mad!" the second man exclaimed. A woman with short brown hair came running down the corridor, just ahead of the doors slamming shut behind her. "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to Area 27. The last door shut with a thud. "Who are you?" she frowned at the travelers.

"Doctor, Martha, and I'm Trinity."

"Hello," Martha said before walking to the small window as if in a daze.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes."

"We'll get out of this. I promise." The captain said.

"42 minutes 'til what?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor! Look." The Doctor ran to the window while Trinity just sighed. She remembered dreaming about this while she was in the Shadow. They were falling, falling into the sun.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun." The Captain said in a serious voice.

"How many crew members on board?" he asked, a slight panic in his voice as he grabbed the captain.

"Seven, including us," she answered.

"Call the others, I'll get you out!" The Doctor called out.

"Don't!" Trinity shouted. She threw her energy out in front of him. The door opened and the heat flung the Doctor backwards. Trinity caught him. "I caught you this time." Trinity chuckled, sealing the door with her energy. "It's really hot in there. Too hot to go get the poor TARDIS, we need to think of another way out, Doctor."

888

Trinity watched Martha run off to open the doors before she looked at the engine. "I don't know how much I can do." Trinity commented. "I've worked miracles before but I don't know if I can pull this off."

"We don't need a lot of energy, just enough." The Doctor commented. "You were the best in your class, I'm sure a genius like you can figure something out."

"I suppose…" Trinity said looking at the engine again with prying eyes.

_BURN WITH ME! _Trinity shook her head and locked her thoughts away. She lay down on the ground looking up as she ran her pen over different wires trying to fix what was destroyed.

888

"Martha, Riley? How're you doing?" The Doctor called out, trying to help Trinity fix the mess that was the engine.

"Area 29," Martha replied. "At the door to 28!" The Doctor slid on his brainy speck and looked at the readings for the engine.

"You've gotta move faster!" The Doctor called.

"We're doing our best!" Martha stated.

"That's not a bad look for you, Doctor." Trinity said with a smile.

"Really? Not too brainy?"

"Perfect for you."

"Quit flirting! I need your help on this question." Martha called out. Trinity and the Doctor blushed, looking back at what they were doing.

"Shoot!" Trinity shouted.

"Find the next number in the sequence," Riley's spoke over the speaker. "313, 331, 367…?"

"379!" Trinity answered loudly.

"What?" Martha asked.

"It's a sequence of happy primes." Trinity told them. "379 is the answer!"

"Happy what's?" Martha wondered. The Doctor opened his mouth to explain.

"No time to explain. I'm have a century from being nine hundred years old, trust me when I say I know what a happy prime is!"

"They really should teach recreational mathematics again." Trinity sighed. "I loved learning happy primes."

"Me too." The Doctor agreed.

We're through!"

"Of course you are! Keep moving," the Doctor shouted. Trinity closed her eyes when she felt something stir on the ship.

"Martha," she said quietly. "Be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!"

"Will do, thanks!" The Doctor called back before shutting off the intercom and looking at Trinity.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I can just sense something out there…"

"Is that what has Korwin?"

"I don't know." Trinity replied, wiping the sweat off of her brow before working again.

"Impact in 30:50." They continued working, pouring their hearts into the engine, trying to get anything to work.

"Trin, Doctor?

"What is it now?" The Doctor asked.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

"Elvis!" Trinity and the Doctor shouted in sync.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "The Beatles!"

"It was Elvis! I'm telling you!"

"Doctor?!"

"Argh!" The Doctor snapped, frustrated with himself. "What was that remix? Um…I don't know! I am a bit busy!"

"Fine! I'll ask someone else!" The intercom shut off.

"Now, where was I?" the Doctor asked himself. "Here comes the sun. No! resources."

"The power's still on… The generator's still running! If I can harness that we can—"

"Jumpstart the engines! Exactly!" The Doctor pulled Trinity into a quick, but tight hug. "Brilliant! You are a genius! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That…is brilliant." The captain agreed.

"Isn't it? I love you Trinity! You're amazing!" The Doctor grinned before looking at the captain. "See! Tiny glimmer of hope!"

"_If_ it works," Scannell remarked bitterly.

"Oh, believe me," the captain smirked. "You're gonna make it work."

"That told him," Trinity grinned.

"Impact in 29:46."

888

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me!"

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Korwin's body's changing!" Abi informed them. "His whole biological makeup, it…it's impossible…" There was silence for a minute before her voice came back. "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

"Stay here!" the Doctor shouted as he ran out of the room. "Keep working!" He shouted to Trinity.

"Be safe!" Trinity shouted after him.

"Always!" The faint reply came back.

"Liar." Trinity scoffed.

888

The Doctor glanced down at the bed in the med center with a frown. "Korwin's gone…" the captain whispered, shaken.

"Oh my God," Scannell breathed, facing the wall behind them. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

The Doctor ran his finger over the shape. "Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious…"

_Burn with me… _Trinity whispered in his mind.

"Burn with me…" The Doctor repeated aloud, dazed.

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell commented.

"What? D'you think…no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporize people! He's human!"

"His bio-scan results… Internal temperature was 100 degrees. Body oxygen was replaced by hydrogen. Your husband wasn't infected, he was overwhelmed!" The Doctor said looking up at the scans.

She stalked over and ripped the results out of his hands. "The test results are wrong!"

"But what is it though? Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" Captain McDonnell shouted at him.

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor said seriously.

"We're just…a cargo ship," McDonnell said in defeat. She turned away, upset. Scannell waked to her side to comfort her.

"If you give her a minute…"

"I'm fine. I need to warn the crew," she stated. "Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. We think… He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain," Ashton replied before everything went silent.

"Impact in 24:51."

888

Trinity ignored the footsteps around her but Ashton didn't. "Got those tools, because I'm—whoa!" He shouted as he was pulled out from underneath the engine. Korwin lifted him by his collar and stared at him.

"We are getting too far. We must share the light." The masked man said in a deep voice.

"Don't touch him!" Trinity shouted.

**_BURN! BURN WITH US! _**A voice shrieked in her head. She fell to the ground, clasping her head, trying to lock the noise out, still a bit uncertain of her powers after her regeneration. Ashton screamed as the sides of his head began to steam.

"No!" Trinity shouted when Ashton fell. The masked man looked towards her, tilting his head. He took a step towards her.

"Burn with me…"

"Don't take one more step. I'm warning you. Of all the people on this ship I am one of the ones you _really _shouldn't mess with." The man took another step in her direction. "So much for diplomacy." She raised her right hand and a large golden ball formed over her hand. She detached it from herself before throwing it at full force towards the man. It hit him in the chest and threw him twenty feet across the room into a wall. He slummed and fell to the floor. "Told you so." Ashton was slowly moving.

"Trinity! Are you alright?" The Doctor asked over the intercom.

"I'm fine. I think Ashton's gone though."

"Get over here! It's not safe down there. I don't want you by yourself."

"Be there in a minute." Trinity said, taking off towards the med center. Trinity entered the room and the Doctor instantly looked her over.

"Did it hurt you?"

"Didn't have the chance too." Trinity replied. "Took a whole hell of a lot of my energy though to fling it across the room. It might take me a few minutes to get all of my strength back."

"Did you detach yourself?"

"No physical wounds at all." Trinity promised. "Only aftereffect is mental tiredness, but I'm used to it, I recover fast."

"Good." Then a not so good announcement sounded.

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor looked at Captain McDonnell, but Martha cut in on the intercom.

"Doctor!"

"Pod jettison initiated." the computer announced.

"What?" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the Area 17 airlock." Trinity and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before they both stopped running. "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!" They stopped running when they saw the engine room was empty.

"I thought you said you hit him!"

"I did!" Trinity yelled. "I threw him against the wall so hard I wouldn't have gotten up if it were me. It would have caused some serious blunt force trauma and broken bones."

"These are stronger than they look." The Doctor said in an upset tone before they both started running towards Martha. "Jump start the engines!" The Doctor called back to the others.

"That's enough!" The Doctor shouted at Ashton. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!" he demanded angrily.

"Jettison activated."

"Come on…" The Doctor stated. "Let's see you." Ashton moved towards the Doctor and Trinity. He could feel Trinity's power stirring in the room, just waiting for the assault. Ashton stopped and ripped the panel apart. Making it impossible to pull the others back in.

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."

"No!" Trinity yelled. She was about to throw her energy at Ashton, but he doubled over in pain before slowly standing up and walking past them, like he couldn't see them. Trinity ran to the door, trying to figure out how to stop the pod. "It's all destroyed. I don't have the time to fix this." She and the Doctor looked out the window to see Martha calling for them.

"I'll save you!" The Doctor promised as the pod grew smaller and smaller.

"Impact in 17:05."

"Scannell!" the Doctor shouted over the intercom. "I need a spacesuit in Area 17, now!"

"What for?" Scannell asked.

"Just get down here!" Trinity said. "I'm going out." Trinity told the Doctor instantly.

"No, I am." The Doctor stated. "I'll not have you at risk."

"You'd be at more risk than me." Trinity insisted. A golden light spread, hovering over every inch of her skin.

"No one can detach that long."

"It's better than you going out there with nothing." Trinity insisted. Scannell came into the room with the suit and both Lord and Lady grabbed it. They stared at each other for a moment before Trinity shook her head. She forced the Doctor's hand open and quickly slipped on the suit.

"Trinity!" The Doctor protested.

"We don't have the time to argue!" Trinity said, already dressed from the neck down.

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said, realizing what she was doing.

"You're wasting your breath Scannell." The Doctor sighed, giving in. "Trinity's an unstoppable force of nature."

"You wanna open an airlock, in flight, on a ship spinning into the sun," Scannell stared at him with wide eyes. "No one can survive that!"

"Oh, just you watch." Trinity said.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide! This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If she can manage to breach the magnetic lock on the outside of the ship, it'll remagnetize the pod."

"Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We _need_ those auxiliary engines." Trinity stated to Scannell.

"Doctor! Talk some sense into her! They're too far away, it's too late!"

"I'm not going to leave Martha out there!" Trinity said, her eyes flashed with pure determination, making everyone stop and look at her. "She is my friend! I haven't had a decent friend in two centuries and I am not going to leave behind one of the best friends I've ever had!" Scannell shut his mouth and didn't say anything. The Doctor held the helmet in his hands and looked seriously at Trinity.

"I'll be in your head the entire time, no funny business." He said seriously. Trinity chuckled lightly, letting him into her mind. "I'm serious, one mistake and I'm coming out there to get you, spacesuit be damned."

"I'd do the same if you were going out there." Trinity said. He lifted the helmet over her head and made sure it was air tight.

_Try not to do anything stupid._

_Thanks for the confidence. _Trinity sighed before walking to the airlock, opening it and stepping in. The doors closed behind her and the computer spoke again. Trinity let her energy spread over her skin under the suit.

"Decompression, initiating. Impact in 12:55."

"You go work on the doors, get to area 1!" The Doctor ordered.

"Heat shield failing. At 10 percent."

_Open the door, Doctor. I'm ready. _The doctor nodded and opened the outer door. Trinity leaned back at the change in heat, wincing. Trinity stepped up onto the ledge and reached for the box, barely able to get the cover off of it. She started breathing heavily as the heat drained away her energy, making it harder for her mind to function clearly.

_Trin? Are you doing alright?_

_I'm fine. _Trinity answered, trying to reach for the button. _I can't reach it…_

_You can do it… Just reach for it. I believe in you. _Trinity reached out again, gasping when she almost slipped into space.

_I can't do it… I'm too little. But…I can…_

_DON'T YOU DARE! Your energy is all that protects you! Don't you dare break your shield._

_It's the only way. _Trinity said, throwing a golden orb at the button. The instant a small crack in her armor appeared the voice broke into her mind.

**_BURN WITH ME! BURN! BURN WITH ME TRINITY! _**

"No!" The Doctor shouted from inside when Trinity's mind suddenly went silent. "You're not allowed to do that to me! You're not allowed to lock me out!"

"It's alive." The Doctor heard Trinity's voice over the communicator.

"Trinity?! Are you alright?!"

"It's alive…" Trinity repeated. The Doctor could see the pod coming back towards the ship quickly. He watched Trinity stumble back into the ship and he quickly sealed the outer doors. Trinity pulled off the helmet and closed her eyes tightly. A voice began chanting in her head telling her terrible things, whispering to her. Everything inside of her burned. "It's alive…"

"Impact in. 8:57. Airlock recompression completed."

The Doctor quickly opened the doors. Trinity stumbled into the ship, falling to her knees and groaning in pain. The Doctor fell down next to her, not knowing what to do as she writhed on the floor. "What's going on? How do I stop this? Trin?"

"Doctor!" Martha called, stepping into the ship. "Is she ok?" The Doctor shrugged and grabbed her arm gently.

"Trin?" She opened her eyes at his voice. Her eyes were glowing red like the sun outside the window.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt as though her insides were burning. Martha backed away, but the Doctor held her tighter. Trinity grabbed onto him, holding on as if he were the only thing left keeping her sane as she shook with the force of her agony.

"What's happened?" McDonnell asked, running into the room and staring at Trinity with a startled look on her face.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" Trinity shouted angrily. The Doctor's eyes widened when he understood what was happening. Whatever had gotten Ashton, had now infected Trinity. He suddenly felt a shift in Trinity's energy as she tried to force whatever was in her out. She was fighting, desperately. Trinity screamed in pain, with the toll the internal battle was taking on her.

_Keep fighting, please keep fighting._

"Riley! Get down to Area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" The Captain ordered.

"You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!" Trinity screamed.

"I don't understand."

"Doctor, what is she talking about?" Martha wondered, afraid for Trinity..

"That sun is alive! A living organism! You scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" Trinity screamed in pain.

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's she saying that?"

"Because it's living in her," the Doctor stated, finally understanding.

"Oh my God…" Martha said with wide, terrified eyes.

"Humans!" Trinity spat the word, making it sound like a curse. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!" She screamed again in agony.

"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal."

"You've got to freeze me…" Trinity said in her own voice. The Doctor's hearts swelled in pride, Trinity was fighting the sun and was holding her own…she didn't give up. "Quickly!"

"What?" Martha wondered as the Doctor stood Trinity up and supported her weight. Martha supported her other side as they made their way to the med center.

"Stasis chamber!" The Doctor called out. "We'll have to freeze the beast out of her. We have to take her below minus 200." The Doctor said after a second of calculation.

"Freeze it out of me!" Trinity cried out, pleading. The Doctor could feel her power dwindling, she was losing the ability to fight and it terrified him. She gripped his arm tightly. "It'll use me to kill you if you don't! I can't—" Trinity screamed and doubled over in pain. "I can't fight much longer."

"Impact in 7:30." The computer warned them as they ran into the med center, dragging Trinity with them. Trinity crumpled into a small ball, crying out in pain as the other's moved around her. She felt very hot, like someone had lit her on fire and stood back, watching her burn.

"I can do it!" Martha said looking through the manual to the stasis chamber.

"Doctor…" Trinity pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I'm right here." The Doctor promised, gripping her hand. "You're going to be just fine, alright? Hold on for me… Just hold on."

"Minus 200, yeah?" Martha asked once more.

"Yes…" The Doctor nodded, lifting Trinity up and placing her on the bench that slid into the stasis chamber. She gripped his hand tighter, screaming in pain.

"You'll kill her!" McDonnell shouted. "Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"She isn't human!" Martha shouted. "She can make it." She looked at the Doctor for reassurance. He simply nodded at her before looking back down at Trinity, stroking her hand and trying to calm her.

"Let me help you then!"

"You've done enough damage." Martha hissed.

"Ten seconds. That's all she'll be able to take. No more!" The Doctor told Martha.

"Doctor!" Trinity screamed for him, arching off the table.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

"It's burning me… It's burning me up." Trinity whimpered, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"I know."

"I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it… I could kill you. I could kill you all." Trinity stated in a darker voice, but underneath the darkness her frightened voice lingered. "I'm so afraid!" Tears ran down her cheeks freely, though they didn't make it far as they evaporated quickly into the hot air.

"Stay calm… You'll be alright. I promise." The Doctor said, squeezing her hand.

"It burns! It's bloody killing me!" Trinity cried out. "Then what'll happen?"

"That's enough!" Martha shouted. "We've got you! Don't talk like that!"

"I don't want to die… I don't want to leave. Don't let me leave. I just got here! I just started living again!"

"Shh…" The Doctor said soothingly. "That's not going to happen."

"You ready?" Martha asked.

"No!" Trinity shouted. The Doctor pushed the struggling girl down and slid her deeper into the chamber. He nodded quickly to Martha, letting go of Trinity's hand and grabbing her ankle so that she knew he was there. Screams filled the room as the temperature began to drop rapidly around Trinity.

"Heat shields failing. At 5 percent."

Martha watched as Trinity's heart rates went through the roof. "No!" she shouted, when the chamber suddenly shut off.

"No! Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!" Trinity yelled sounding more like herself, though obviously in great agony.

"What's happened?"

"Power's been cut in engineering," McDonnell stated.

"But who's down there?"

"Leave it to me." Martha looked over to see the Doctor gently rubbing circles on Trinity's ankle. Tears in his eyes.

"Impact in 4:47."

"Doctor! Martha! You have to go. I only have a moment left."

"No way!" Martha shouted.

"We're not leaving you!" The Doctor agreed.

"The sun particles… Go to the front and vent the engines! You need to get rid of the sun particles in the fuel!" Trinity cried out in pain.

"We can't just leave her." Martha argued.

"You go. I'm probably the only one who can stop her if…" The Doctor paused for a moment, at a loss for words. "Just go!"

"You've got to go! Give back what they took!" Trinity shouted.

Martha nodded, "I'll be right back." Martha said running out of the room. The Doctor looked down at Trinity, the ice was already leaving her skin.

"Impact in 2:17."

"I can't be near you…" Trinity stated, pushing herself out of the stasis chamber and falling to the floor.

"No, no, no…stay here." The Doctor called, wrapping his arms around her when she tried to crawl away.

"Survival element protection. 0 percent."

"I'll kill you…" Trinity whispered.

"I don't believe that."

"You're the last! Stay away! The universe needs you!"

"I'm not the last, you're still here with me…"

"_No I'm not." _A new, deeper voice stated. He let go of her and slowly stood up, looking down at her.

"Martha! Hurry!" The Doctor called over the intercom.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"She just lost the battle, Martha! Hurry! We might have time to save her!" The Doctor shouted as he watched Trinity stand up and face him.

"Burn with me…" Trinity said. "Burn with me Doctor."

"Impact in 1:06."

"Come on Martha!" The Doctor shouted, backing away from Trinity.

"Burn with me, Doctor."

"I know you're still in there Trinity. You have to keep fighting. Just for one more second. Please, please fight." He could see something strange happen to her eyelids. As if she wanted to open them but couldn't, or the very opposite, like someone was forcing them open but she refused to comply. "Keep fighting, just for one more second. You'll be alright." Trinity screamed in pain before her eyes flashed open. The Doctor watched as the red light in her eyes began to fade.

"Thank god…" The Doctor sighed when Trinity's eyes turned their usual shade of emerald. Trinity stood still for a minute before she fell forwards. The Doctor caught her and lowered himself onto the floor, pulling her into his lap. "You're alright, you're safe now."

"Are you always going to catch me when I fall? It's getting embarrassing." Trinity complained weakly. The Doctor chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Always." He promised. "Always."

"Impact averted. Impact averted."

"You hear that?" The Doctor smiled at her. "We're safe, Trin. All of us." Trinity beamed and wrapped her arms around him, both of them nearly sobbing in relief.

"Trin? Trinity?!" Martha called before entering the room. "Trinity!" Martha grinned and wrapped both of her arms around her best friend and the Doctor.

888

Martha walked into the TARDIS to see Trinity crying against the Doctor's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Please…" Trinity sniffled. "Promise me—"

"What is it, Trin?" The Doctor asked when she fell into sobs.

"Don't let anyone m-make me a prisoner in my own body. I-if there isn't hope for me." Trinity sniffled. "If you know I won't make it. Don't let them take me. I can't—I can't do that again." Trinity sobbed into the Doctor's shirt. "I can't live like that, not e-ever again."

"I promise…" The Doctor said, holding her tightly. She shook in his arms, breathing heavily. He gently picked her up. "Come on… You need to get some sleep." He carried her down to her room and lay her on her bed, but her fingers wouldn't release his shirt, so he lay down next to her, allowing her to cry against him. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering calming words to her until she had cried herself to sleep. He lay there rubbing her back in soothing circles when his hand touched the skin left bare between her shoulder blades by the tank top. He knew Time Lady's gave off memories when they were stressed, but he never expected to be drawn into one.

/

"Perhaps it is good that she survived. If we meet any Time Lords in the future, we will have learned all their weaknesses from her." A Dalek said. It took a moment for the Doctor's eyes to adjust in the dark, but when his eyes adjusted he was appalled by what he saw. A girl was chained to the ceiling by her wrists, her feet barely touched the ground. Nearly all of her weight was supported on her wrists.

Blood ran from the wounds on her wrists all the way down her arms. Her face was swollen and distorted to an unimaginable degree. Her clothes were tattered and falling off of her starved frame.

"How many times has she regenerated?" A second Dalek asked.

"Sixty times in total since her arrival. We have found she is weaker when she is given no time to recover. We think she is losing her powers after all of the regenerations she has underwent."

"So you can destroy a Time Lady from the inside out." The First Dalek sounded pleased. "Have you found the pain threshold? The point where her body forces itself to regenerate?"

"No…she is resilient. We cannot compute the data as she seems to vary each time we try." The Doctor looked out of the cell, horrified. He turned to look back at Trinity to see that she had a single tear running down her cheek.

"Alert! Alert!" A Dalek called out. "Doctor spotted! Must destroy!" The Doctor was very pleased when the Dalek's left the outside of her cell.

"Come on. Get out. Leave." The Doctor said looking at Trinity. As if she heard him, a dull gold light ran out of her wrists like blood and poured into the locks that held her. She moaned in pain as the locks clicked, making her fall to the floor. The door clicked open with a flash of her eyes and she walked through it slowly. She looked down the long hallway before shuffling down it, the Doctor shadowing her silently.

He looked down at the ground, appalled when he saw that her footprints were made of blood. She stopped at a corner and looked around it, jumping back when she saw two Dalek's down the hall.

"You must stay behind and watch the Lady. She may try to escape again."

"She is too weak. We are superior! We have destroyed the Time Lady!" The Dalek said triumphantly.

"Oh no you don't." Trinity whispered. A great ball of energy formed in her hand and she threw it around the corner. The Doctor watched as the two Dalek's were destroyed from the inside out. Trinity gasped in pain and fell to her knees. The Doctor could hear her brittle bone protesting. "I'm never going to make it…" She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm too weak… There's too many of them." She paused in thought before pushing herself to her feet. "Maybe…just maybe…" Trinity tripped down the hall to the door. She looked at the machine that controlled it and ripped it open, two of her fingernails ripping off in the process. She quickly began to work with the wires manually until the door gave and opened.

Trinity carried on through the halls, falling twice in exhaustion. It took the Doctor a few minutes too long to realize that her arm was broken after she had tried to catch one of her falls. Her pain was incredible and almost unbearable to him, even within her memory. She looked out into a large room through a glass window and saw a solid wooden box…a bright red telephone box.

"It's still alive…" Trinity said, barely holding back a sob of relief. Then she noticed the fifteen Dalek's that stood in her way. She stood next to the door that led out to the large room and closed her eyes. "If there is a deity out there…please…give me strength." She opened the door and began to shuffle towards the TARDIS.

"THE TIME LADY HAS ESCAPED! EXTERMINATE HER!" A Dalek shouted. A weak golden shield formed around Trinity as the Daleks all began to shout that despicable word: Exterminate. Trinity screamed after the first two shots hit her and fell to the ground, there was a sickening crack in the air when her leg broke on contact with the ground. She began to drag herself, pulling herself forward with her bloodied fingertips. She was twenty feet from the TARDIS, an impossible distance, especially when her shield was falling apart along with her mind.

Trinity took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, screaming in pain as she did so. She moved as fast as she could, not even managing a jog as the Daleks shot at her time and time again. She placed her hand on the TARDIS door as tears ran down her face. "I don't have the key…please…just let me in… Please…" Trinity begged. Her shield was fluttering, almost out when the door swung open. She fell into the TARDIS just as one more Dalek got a shot in, shattering her energy.

Trinity screamed as she felt her mind shatter under the stress. The TARDIS slammed its door shut, reading Trinity's emotions and silent pleas. The switches on the control panel began to move on their own as Trinity screamed. "Why in the bloody hell did I have to live?" She cried, screaming as the pain drove her past her limit. "Why can't I just die?" The Doctor had never seen such a pitiful sight. It drove him to tears to see the girl so broken beyond repair, yet unable to die, unable to get rid of the pain for good.

"Damn regenerations… Probably hallucinating…" Trinity whispered to herself. "Probably gonna wake up in that cell…again." Trinity sobbed one last time before collapsing, unconscious.

/

The Doctor opened his eyes and quickly wiped away the tears that were on his face. Trinity had gone through more than she'd ever let on. He had seen what one regeneration of herself had had to live through, and he had no idea what kind of pain the girl must have suffered through during the fifty years of her confinement. He promised himself that he would never let anything like that happen to her again. She didn't deserve it.

888

Trinity slowly began to come back into consciousness. The first thing she noticed is that she felt very warm and protected…a feeling she hadn't felt since her mother had passed away when she was twenty. Then she realized that someone was holding her against their chest with strong, gentle arms. Trinity sat up quickly in panic only to see the Doctor lying underneath her. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to keep you here…" Trinity apologized.

"It's fine." The Doctor replied, looking up at her sadly.

"Oh no… What did you see? I didn't mean for you to see anything… I didn't want…" Trinity bit her lip.

"It's alright…" He said, grabbing her hand comfortingly. "You couldn't control it."

"This version is a bit more emotional then I'm used to being… Sorry."

"It's understandable." He promised, looking up into her eyes. "How many times…how many times did you try to run?"

"I lost count… That last attempt…it was truly my last chance…"

"And I was the distraction."

"A very good one actually."

"Happy to be of help…" The Doctor smiled. He sat up and kissed her forehead gently. "I won't tell a soul… I promise." The Doctor slowly got up and walked out of the room. She smiled slightly…knowing that of all the people in the world he would understand her best.

* * *

**Reviews are like Thanksgiving dessert all over again.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	4. Caffeine Kills

**A/N: I lied... I stayed up extra late to work on this one, might even post the next chapter right after this, as it's based on one of my favorite episodes. It is the weekend I'm intitled to lose as much sleep as I want...**

**This chapter is of my own doing, most of it is backstory and a little bit of teasing/matchmaking. It's a pretty light chapter. Josh will pay a big part in this chapter.**

**Anyway, if you have any criticisms let me know, though very politely, in a review. This _is_ my first go at Who so do try to be kind if you decide i need to just stop before this gets out of hand.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Caffeine Kills

"We have arrived!" Trinity beamed. The Doctor and Martha both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Martha wondered. "I didn't even feel anything."

"I'm positive." Trinity said, straightening out her red sweater easily. "That's what it feels like when you can fly a ship properly."

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted at her defensively.

"It's just the simple truth! I can fly better than you." Trinity sighed. "And I think this girl likes me more to be quite frank." She patted the controls gently.

"Of course she does…" The Doctor muttered.

"Where and when are we?" Marsha asked.

"New York, 2013 September 17th… Oh… That's cool." Trinity said.

"What?"

"Two days from my birthday, in human years anyway."

"Happy birthday!" Martha grinned.

"Not yet… I'm still young, don't push it." Trinity teased.

"How old are you?"

"857, 58 in a few months." Trinity stated.

"But you just said your birthday was in two days." Martha said, confused.

"It is on Earth, in real time—well, time relative to me—I've got a few more months to go." Trinity said.

"That's confusing."

"Eh, not really."

"So why are we in New York? Are Daleks attacking again?" Martha wondered. Trinity's face filled with pain for a moment before returning to normal.

"No… I have a friend to visit. I told him I'd show up, and I told you that you'd get to meet him." The Doctor sighed at Trinity's words.

"Josh?!" Martha asked. Trinity walked to the door and opened it.

"Josh," Trinity nodded. Martha grinned and followed Trinity out onto the street, the Doctor following them slowly.

"If you can find out the time, that would be lovely." Trinity said softly as they walked arm and arm through the busy streets of New York. Martha looked at the buildings and began noticing a trend on the advertisements, nearly half of them were the same, advertising a new energy drink. "Oh! Lovely, three o'clock!" Trinity smiled after looking into a shop. The Doctor caught up to them and stood by their side, not wanting to lose them in the crowd.

"Those drinks are really popular." Martha commented when she saw at least fifteen people walk by all at once with the energy drink in their hands.

"Energy drinks do tend to spread quickly around the globe. Everyone wants more energy it seems." Trinity sighed. "They should really just work smarter instead of harder and get more sleep at night. They would be so much better off that way." Trinity commented before stepping up to a building and pulling her golden pen out of her pocket, after a second the lock clicked open and she opened the door, walking into a well decorated entry way.

"This place is beautiful." Martha said.

"New York is very nice…" Trinity agreed. "I used to spend a lot of time in America actually. They have a lot of diverse history here." Trinity pressed the button next to the elevator and the doors opened.

"Are you sure you can just show up?" Martha wondered.

"Oh he wouldn't care…and I know he's home, his tour just ended a week ago for his newest album." Trinity said, pressing a button, making the elevator begin its ascent.

"He was like your companion, right?" Martha inquired.

"Yes… He went with me to quite a few different places. We got caught up in a war on Raxacoricafallapatorius, that was a good time… It was fun while it lasted. I'm just glad he went back home before I got sucked up into that Shadow. I suppose it's good his mother got sick, or else he'd be dead. Funny how time works." The elevator dinged and Trinity stepped into the hallway.

"He won't recognize you…" The Doctor remembered after a moment. "You've changed…"

"I know, but I know some things that only I would know. He knows my face can change." Trinity said walking up to a door a putting her sonic pen to it. It unlocked easily and she took a step into the room.

"House breaking, gotta love it." Martha smiled, looking around the cozy, slightly messy flat. "Is that a piano I hear?"

"It's three o'clock, he always plays at three." Trinity chuckled, walking down the hallway with the others following. She slowly opened the door to a small studio that held a piano and the man himself. Josh played smoothly while the three visitors looked on. He stopped suddenly after a moment and lifted a pencil, marking something on a page of sheet music before playing the cord again and muttering to himself. "I take it _this_ grand piano hasn't tried to snap at you yet?"

Josh jumped at the voice and nearly fell over the bench he was sitting on. He turned around and looked at Trinity who grinned at him for a long moment. "And I suppose you just let yourself in whenever you want, right?" He asked, teasingly. Trinity shrugged, holding out her pen.

"That's usually how I do things. Hope you don't mind." Trinity teased.

"Is that really you?" He asked with a small smile, standing up straight.

"As me as it gets." She shrugged. He beamed and walked forward, wrapping her up in a tight hug. The Doctor grew uncomfortable when the hug lingered for a long time.

"God, it's been a while. I'm guessing you've gone off and saved the universe a million times in these last few years."

"How long has it been? I can't really remember." Trinity said, pulling away slightly, but they kept their hands in each other's.

"Oh…about four years, actually." Josh said easily.

"Dang…such a difference. It's been two centuries for me." Trinity chuckled. Josh's eyes widened and he took in her appearance.

"You look younger than ever." He grinned. "Yoda would be appalled that you look so good and you're nearly his age." They both laughed lightly at the Star Wars reference. "The red hair is a nice touch, it suits you."

"Thanks, I couldn't really control it. It just happened." Trinity smiled at him. They let go of each other's hands and Josh looked up at the other two.

"And these are some of your friends I take it?" Josh wondered.

"Yes, this is Martha and the Doctor." Trinity pointed to both of them. Josh's face filled with shock upon looking at the Doctor.

"Is this you asking for that favor then? Because I—"

"No!" Trinity cut in, giving Josh a look that clearly told him to shut up.

"Oh…not quite there yet?" Josh asked. "Don't worry, it's you…things will come together."

"I hope so."

"I've heard so much about you." Josh said, holding his hand out to the Doctor. "Trinity has said nothing but amazing things. Says you two used to be quite the troublemaking duo at one point."

"Did she?" The Doctor said, taking his hand gingerly.

"She's told me some stories."

"I've heard some about you as well." The Doctor nodded.

"Nothing _too _terrible right?" He looked at Trinity who just smirked and shrugged. "Oh god, if you told him about that trip to Spain—"

"I left that one out actually. It's a pretty entertaining story though." Trinity grinned.

"It wasn't my fault! It tripped me!" Josh said defensively.

"You were _not _tripped! I was there, you fell over your own feet!" Trinity laughed. "Then I had to jump in after you and clear up that mess! You're klutziness nearly got us both killed."

"I'm telling you, I was tripped." Josh said, folding his arms over his chest.

"If that's the story you want to believe." Trinity said, lifting her hands in surrender. Josh rolled his eyes before looking at Martha.

"Sorry, I'm being rude…too busy defending myself against, this, amazingly annoying creature." He chuckled. "Martha, right?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes," Martha said, in awe. She shook his hand. "I'm a huge fan."

"Really? Thanks, always an ego boost when someone tells you that." Josh grinned.

"Don't be modest, you're incredible." Trinity nudged him. "Would you mind a duet? It's been a long time since I've really sang. The past two hundred years have been hard… I'll tell you later, but I really haven't gotten a chance to play for a long while."

"Do you still have the piano I gave you?" Josh wondered.

"No…" Trinity said, a sad look filling her features.

"Why not?" Josh inquired.

"I lost the TARDIS…"

"Can't we go find it?"

"It's in a black hole…it's not coming back." Trinity frowned.

"What?! How did that happen?" Josh asked, looking heartbroken.

"It was a sacrifice I had to make…my beautiful TARDIS or an entire planet. In the end I think the TARDIS chose and just forced me to go along with it, the stubborn old thing."

"I'm sorry…I know that was your pride and joy."

"I'll live."

"Can you play?" Josh asked Martha, trying to lighten the mood.

"A bit…" Martha said. "I can read music and such…"

"Want to play for us?"

"For you?" Martha asked with wide eyes.

"I don't see a problem with that…or maybe if you want to sing, either way."

"I can't sing." Martha said.

"Everyone can sing. Even this tone deaf girl I knew could hold a tune once. Everyone can sing."

"Not well." Martha blushed.

"If you insist." Josh shrugged. "You can pick any song you like." He said pointing to a box on the ground full of music. Martha grabbed a song and looked through it slowly. "What part are you now?"

"Hmm?" Trinity wondered.

"Vocally, I assume it's changed."

"Soprano one it would seem. I'm pretty excited about it." Trinity grinned.

"What song did you chose?"

"The Stars Stand Up in the Air."

"I love that tune! I sang it a long time ago." Josh chuckled. Martha smiled and began playing the song seamlessly, everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? I do have some gifts." Martha grinned. "You missed your entrance, Trin. Want me to go back?" Trinity ran forward and hugged Martha.

"You're brilliant. Next time tell me you can play!" Trinity smiled.

"Okay… Well, go on, you should sing for us. You two must sound brilliant." Martha said, starting after the first fermata. Martha had a hard time playing once Trinity had started in on the music. Her voice was absolutely gorgeous and by the time Josh had joined in she nearly fell out of her seat at the perfect harmony in the room.

The Doctor simply stared at Trinity the entire time. He had remembered that she was a beautiful singer back on Gallifrey, but he didn't realize that that had carried over throughout all of her regenerations. Her voice was intoxicating, moving, and heartbreaking at times with all of the emotion she put behind the words she sang. He was so transfixed he didn't even notice Josh staring at him, smiling as he sang.

It wasn't long before the three of them were having a mini-concert of their own, mostly for Martha who was still in awe of the fact that she had met _the_ Josh Groban. They had tried to convince the Doctor to join them, but he decided to be their audience, though he only ever paid real attention when Trinity sang or played the piano…she hadn't been lying she mentioned teaching Beethoven…

888

"My goodness, I'm a poor host." Josh stated. "You three must be starved, it's past dinner. I know Trinity's really picky…are you as well? Is it a Time Lord/Lady thing, or is she just really picky?" He teased her, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! You have no idea how long it takes to straighten my hair." Trinity complained, trying to fix her now messy hair.

"I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor nodded.

"Just like her then I see. God that's all she used to eat."

"Not my fault, I didn't know what tasted good and I wasn't about to find out. Bananas are always safe." Trinity stated.

"Do you like Italian?"

888

The Italian restaurant that Josh led them to was small but very cheerful and lively. Martha was very happy to hear actual Italians in the place, knowing that the food would likely be as genuine as they are. They were sat in the back of the restaurant, a little ways from the bar in the center of the room. Trinity sat across from Josh with the Doctor next to her. "I was wondering, Trin…" Martha started curiously. "You said you were called Trinity on Earth and it just stuck, why did they call you Trinity?"

"Good question. I came here when I was pretty young, before the war… I ended up landing in 2000 and what do we all know happened two years prior?" Trinity asked.

"The Matrix came out." The Doctor answered when everything was silent. "I'm a fan of the classics." He shrugged when they looked at him strangely.

"I love The Matrix!" Trinity shared a smile with him. "Anyway, I was in my second form, you remember that one don't you? Black hair, sort of on the short side."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, anyway, I saved a family from being turned into mulch… I had already seen the day play out, due to my psychic awesomeness so to them it looked like I was manipulating what was going on around me, when really I just knew what to do and when. Anyway, the little boy told me I was like Trinity and the name stuck. I haven't wanted to be Lady ever since. Too proper. Besides, Trinity was bad ass." Martha barely kept from spitting her drink out.

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that." Martha chuckled.

"Well you know, when in America." Trinity shrugged. After a few minutes and both Trinity's and Josh's drinks had run dry Josh stood up and grabbed his glass.

"Coming for a refill?" Josh wondered.

"Oh, sure." Trinity said, getting up and following him to the bar.

"Block our thoughts please." He whispered to Trinity who obliged him easily. "So you two aren't together yet?"

"No…'fraid not." Trinity sighed. "I'm not going to push him."

"What do you mean push him? He's obviously in love with you." He commented as they put their glasses on the bar and sat down on the stool, waiting for the bartender.

"No, he isn't." Trinity frowned.

"Hey, he is…even if he isn't conscious of it." Josh said, grabbing her hands. "If you saw the way he looks at you when you're not looking you would understand. He looks at you like you're the only light in the universe. Like you're the last star in the sky that he wishes he could just reach out and touch."

"That was poetic."

"Sorry, nerd here." Josh smiled. He stood up and leaned against the bar, standing close to Trinity. "I can see him out of the corner of my eye, staring at you right now. You should look through my eyes and see for yourself, see how he reacts."

"Reacts to what?" Trinity asked, when suddenly Josh was whispering in her ear.

"The closer I get the tighter his fists are on the table, the more anger fills his features. The closer I get the more angry he is… Laugh…just laugh." Trinity laughed and could see the Doctor tense through Josh's eyes. Josh pulled away a bit and beamed at her.

"Whether he knows it or not—"

"Drinks?" The bartender asked.

"Banana Daiquiri, please." Trinity smiled at him.

"Rum and Coke please." Josh said before turning back to Trinity. "Whether he knows it or not, he loves you."

"He's just protective."

"Are you talking about that man there?" The bartender asked, nodding to the Doctor.

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"Bella signora, you're blind if you can't see that that man loves you. I've seen protective and that's not it. More of a longing if you ask me… He certainly doesn't like your attentions divided."

"Told you so. Bartenders see it all, all of the time. Take his advice."

"But—" Josh laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, making sure she saw the look on the Doctor's face when he did so.

"I think I've proved my point. His feelings are there, just give them a little nudge every now and then. Maybe flirt with someone else, do something…"

"I never flirt with anyone…" Trinity said, pulling away from him.

"I know, I know that. I know you've loved him for your whole life. I know you've seen your lives together and that you've longed for it…longed for that happiness that you know only he can give you… Just hold on a little longer, but make it fast because I really can't wait to sing at the reception for you."

"He did seem rather angry when I told him about Higher Window…"

"Does he know it's about you and him? Does he know it's the way you see the world, knowing what's going to happen but having to walk through Hell to get it?"

"No, he assumes it's about me and you." Josh burst out laughing.

"That's got to be the best thing I've heard all night. Does he know I proposed to you before I found out about him?"

"Well I told Martha you purposed, but I couldn't mention him, he doesn't know that we're to be bonded so that would have messed with time if I'd—"

"God, I love you, and if you didn't have your own knight in shining armor I would steal you and make you my own." Josh teased, hugging her. "Don't worry about it. He'll love you. Just keep your chin up. You'll be happy someday. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Here's your drinks. Good luck with that man of yours, bella signora." The bartender smiled at her and winked.

"Grazie per i complimenti, bevande, ei consigli, signore." Trinity said in fluent Italian.

"Meraviglioso!" The bartender beamed at her. "You can even speak to him in the language of love."

"Technically Italian isn't the language of Love, Jovanease is." Trinity said grabbing her drink.

"Come on, smarty pants. There is a place called Love?"

"Well, it's not pronounced 'Love' exactly…it's more like Luh-ooh-ve, but it's spelt the same and they do speak Jovanease." Trinity said, lowering her mental walls.

"God I forgot how brilliant you are." Josh said as they both sat down. "Can you speak in it?"

"Tresceti nkakarati deauit loutes, rakfiya." Trinity said. The Doctor and Martha chuckled quietly.

"What did you just say?"

"Of course I can, idiot." Trinity smiled at him.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Well, you certainly aren't the brightest light bulb are you?" Trinity asked.

"Got me there. So why are you here?" He asked all three of them.

"Oh…Trin had a rough week…we let her have free reign over the TARDIS for a while." Martha said easily, eating her food.

"Rough week?" Josh asked concerned.

"Oh, you know I'm used to close calls?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's just say these were a little closer." Trinity said.

"Oh…well then I'm sure you needed some rest. Why here though?"

"Because you're my friend and I haven't seen you in forever. And…well, you know…you pick your bartenders well…what with the advice and Italian and all the random things in-between."

"I do know you pretty well… Wait! This makes me one of the only people to win a bet against you! I should take a bow."

"I never bet against you! I was just frustrated with time! There is a big difference." Trinity insisted.

"Sure, kind of like me tripping." Josh smirked.

"So you do admit it was you!"

"No, I'm just saying, we both have our versions of things."

"I can't remember why we're friends." Trinity said.

"Neither can I."

888

They were walking home when suddenly Trinity yelled out. "Jack?!" A man in the crowd turned around just in time to catch Trinity as she flung her arms around him tightly.

"Whoa!" Jack said, pulling away from her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, new face, sorry. I'm Trinity!" Trinity beamed up at him. He looked down at her confusedly. "Oh…it hasn't happened yet…sorry. Never mind."

"What hasn't happened yet?" Jack wondered.

"Hello, Jack." The Doctor smiled at him. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too… I saw the list…is Rose really dead?" Jack wondered.

"No, parallel universe, but she's alright, got her whole family with her." The Doctor explained easily.

"Good… Now what were you saying?" Jack asked Trinity.

"We meet in my past, but your future."

"Oh, that makes sense. So you know me, but I don't know you. Silly time." Jack smiled. "You're pretty gorgeous. Just how close are we in the future?" Trinity slapped him across the face, gently, but he still got the picture.

"That close."

"Ooh, I like you, you're a little firecracker. Friends then I take it?"

"Good friends, just don't hit on me." Trinity chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning." Jack smiled. "Are you trying to figure out the strange deaths here too?" He asked the Doctor.

"Strange deaths?"

"Lots of heart attacks in healthy people, about forty thousand now, all over the world in the past week, it's just weird. I decided to come and see if there was anything…otherworldly at work."

"No idea—"

"Well hello there." Jack said grinning at Martha as she walked up. She blushed.

"Jack…" Trinity scolded.

"Sorry." He winked at Martha. "Talk to you later."

"Ignore him, or slap him…he's far too flirtatious." Trinity said.

"Another one of your friend, Trin?" Josh asked.

"Josh Groban?" Jack asked with wide eyes, looking him up at down.

"Hey! Behave." Trinity told him.

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, if you notice anything strange Doctor, come and find me, should be in town for another week, alright? I have to go, something's come up…"

"Okay…" The Doctor nodded.

"See you in your future!" Trinity called.

"See you in your past!" Jack replied before blowing either Josh or Martha a kiss (probably both of them) and walking off.

"He's such a flirt… Oh no!"

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I forgot to warn him to not try to kiss me… He's going to get slapped really hard. I think I even leave a bruise." Trinity chuckled.

"Sounds like you, yup." Josh grinned at her before they continued on their way.

888

"Josh?" Trinity called out loudly.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have an energy drink in your fridge?" Trinity asked, looking at it closely. Everyone else was in the living room, watching Star Wars, while Trinity had gotten up for a glass of water and found the energy drink in the fridge.

"A friend sent it to me…said they worked well, haven't tried it yet."

"Good…don't…" Trinity said in a quiet voice, trying to read the label but not quite being able to do so.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Well for starters I can't read the label, that's not a good sign." Trinity said, walking into the main room with the bottle in her hand and an empty glass in the other.

"Had too much to drink?" Josh asked teasingly. She threw the bottle at him.

"You read it!" She snapped. He looked at it, but then shook his head, trying to focus on it. "Why can I never have an actual day off? I go somewhere and then end up falling into a huge problem that I have to solve."

"I can't read it." Josh said. "I know it's there…I just can't read it." Josh handed it back to Trinity who opened it and poured it into a glass. She walked into the kitchen and came back, taking a knife to the plastic. There was a small compartment on the side of the bottle behind the label. Trinity pulled the object out and stared at it.

"Perception filter…" The Doctor said.

"I didn't come here for an adventure…but now that it's here it sort of sounds like fun." Trinity beamed at the others.

"Sounds like a blast!" The Doctor agreed.

"Do you have a microscope, Josh?" Trinity wondered.

"Yeah, from last time."

"Good, I need it." Trinity said. Josh rushed off and came back moments later with a microscope. Trinity instantly began looking at the energy drink under a high magnification before she backed away. "Doctor, double check me…is that what I think that is?" The Doctor looked through the lens and pulled back in shock.

"Super Caffeine…enhanced caffeine."

"The heart attacks." Trinity whispered. "The humans get used to a certain level of caffeine, they drink more and more to compensate and then they end up overdosing, giving themselves a heart attack."

"Clever actually… Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but you might want to get ahold of all of your friends, make sure that they stop drinking this." Trinity looked at Martha and Josh seriously. "You've both got phones, use them."

888

Trinity sat, staring at the energy drink on the table in front of her. The Doctor sat on the opposite end of the sofa, looking at her. "You need sleep, Trinity. Staring isn't going to help you come up with the answer." The Doctor told her.

"But I'm smart… I can figure this out… Maybe if I can trigger my psychic abilities somehow."

"That's impossible and you know it." Josh stated. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired." Trinity replied. The Doctor looked over at her sadly. "People are having heart attacks and millions more have the potential of doing the same, I'm not sleeping."

"Trinity…you haven't slept well since the sun… You need sleep. You can't think properly like this."

"No…" Trinity said, staring.

"At least lay down." Trinity huffed and sprawled out across the sofa, her head resting on the Doctor's knee.

"Happy?" She asked, still staring at the drink.

"Yes." The Doctor said after a moment.

"Good, now be quiet… I can't think." Trinity said. Every once in a while her hair would slide in front of her eyes and she's brush it back so she could stare at the glass, knowing that she was missing something. The Doctor smiled when Trinity's hair fell forward again and she didn't make a move to place it behind her ear. He could see her eyelids fluttering for a few moments before she sighed and gave into sleep.

Josh smiled and left the room returning a moment later with a blanket that he spread over her before he sat down across from the Doctor. "You know you could be less obvious." Josh said after a long moment of silence.

"About what?" The Doctor asked, not looking up at him.

"About a lot of things, actually, but I was referring to your disdain towards me."

"I don't know what you mean—"

"Don't lie." Josh cut in. The Doctor looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. "I know you can't stand me."

"It's not you…"

"It's her." Josh finished for him. "You hate me because I'm close to her, not because of who I am."

"Then tell me, why do I dislike you?"

"Because you're irrational." Josh said truthfully with a chuckle. "Trinity isn't mine. She never will be and she never was. I'd be an idiot if I said I ever had a chance."

"You proposed to her…"

"Yeah…after she saved me from dying slow, cold, alone, and very painfully I might add. She politely refused, gave me hell afterwards for doing it, teased me every day since, but it's all good."

"Doesn't that hurt, that she teases you?"

"Oh, no! Trinity would never hurt anyone who didn't try to kill her first. She had a lovely chat to help me understand her point of view better and we both laughed it off really. It's one of my fondest memories with her." Josh looked up. "What I wanted to say to you is that you have nothing to be jealous of."

"Jealous?"

"Come on, a blind man can see the way you look at her."

"And how is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Like she's the only light in your life, like you might kill a man for _thinking_ about touching her, like she's the whole universe. You look at her as if she is the only thing keeping you grounded, like she is all you ever wanted… Like she's the last star in the sky and you're a million miles away just wishing you could reach out and touch her."

"What? I don't—"

"Yes you do. Whether you are willing to accept it or not…I can see it. You love her…and to be quite honest she should know it. She's lived a long time… She's walked through Hell and back, about sixty times. She needs to know someone out there loves her."

"I can't tell her…"

"You're afraid… I get it, I know why you're afraid to tell her. But you should do it anyway." Josh said. "Think it through…she needs you, you need her. You'd make a good couple too, just don't tell anyone I said that aloud."

"You're not as bad as I thought."

"Thanks, I love to earn compliments from someone she calls friend." Trinity suddenly sat up, waking up instantly.

"RED!" She shouted excitedly. She swayed and placed a hand on her head as the Doctor caught her. "Oh, head rush…sit up slower next time stupid." She muttered to herself.

"What are you going on about?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"The drink! It's red! That's what I missed!" Trinity grinned.

"So…?" The Doctor asked, looking at the drink.

"_So_? God, I knew I shouldn't have let you skip school all of those times with me, you certainly needed more time back there."

"Trinity, explain to the mortals." Josh said slowly.

"Super Caffeine is golden in color, not red."

"So?"

"So it's been tampered with! There is something else in it."

"Flavoring?" Josh asked.

"No! the perception filter takes care of flavor, no, this is different. The energy drink is pure Super Caffeine, we both looked at it and realized that, now the only thing that can alter a color is what it is filtered through before packaging, and the only thing that can turn Super Caffeine red is—"

"Tricarium!" The Doctor said excitedly. He kissed Trinity's cheek in his excitement, not even realizing what he was doing. "You are brilliant."

"I knew I was missing something obvious." Trinity said, trying to hide her blush, but Josh saw it.

"That means Tricors!"

"Exactly! Now you get it! It makes sense!"

"I don't get it…" Josh said softly.

"Tricors are cyborgs of a sort, they have a highly intelligent brain but they are composed mostly of metal and electricity. To survive they can't have electricity flow directly through them, but around them. They must have crash landed here and run out of power, which is why they made those drinks. If they could get people's hearts beating—"

"Then they could find the energy they needed to recharge themselves and their ship and go back to the stars."

"With human hearts?"

"Controlled by electricity. The heart beats because of electric impulses."

"Now where are they?" Josh asked. "How come no one's noticed?"

"They're smart, probably smarter than the Doctor and I, they know how to hide, except, they didn't realize someone would know what color Super Caffeine is supposed to be."

"So where are they? It seems like you know." Josh said. Trinity got up and grabbed the bottle, at the bottom of the label there was a small line of black print.

"Monroe, Michigan." Trinity said proudly, giving the Doctor a high-five.

888

Trinity looked over the rocks down at the ship next to Lake Erie. "Any Ideas?" Jack asked, looking at the Time Lord and Lady.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't going to like it." Trinity replied.

"What's the plan?" Martha wondered.

"I go in there and try the diplomatic approach. I talk to them, batter and try to get them to go out the easy way. If they agree everything's good. If they don't you four will be the best back-up plan ever I'm sure."

"Why are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm a Time Lady. If anyone can talk someone out of doing something it's me." Trinity glanced at the Doctor whose mouth fell open in understanding. "I hope you have the back-up plan memorized." She said standing up and walking over the rocks towards the ship, dropping something behind her.

"You didn't tell us the back-up plan!" Josh shouted after her.

"She didn't have to." The Doctor said simply. "Come one, we have to find a different route."

Trinity made her way down to the ship-made-factory and knocked on the front door. She frowned when there was no reply. "So much for being nice." Trinity placed her hand out and flung all of her energy at it, sliding the door open. "That's more like it." Trinity said, quickly walking to the heart of the ship while alarm bells rang.

She stepped into the large control room where hundreds of toddler-sized metal spiders watched her with red eyes. She knelt down in the center of the room and looked at the largest of the creatures.

"What are you doing here, human?" The voice sent shivers down Trinity's spine, the mechanical edge to the creatures tone reminded her of Daleks and the fact that she was surrounded didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm here to negotiate with you, the Tricors." Trinity said in a calm voice.

"Ooh, this one actually speaks before she talks. This one's got a brain and she knows what we are. Clever girl. I like her already." Trinity grinned at the robotic spider whose three eyes turned blue. She knew Tricors had a soft spot for smart people. "What do you wish to negotiate?"

"I wish you to leave Earth."

"Impossible, not enough energy to leave."

"I realize that, which is why I'm here. I know that you crash-landed here and that you used the Super Caffeine that runs through your ship's systems to help create an energy field through the humans so that you could survive. Genius, really."

"You are smart as well it seems, to have figured that out."

"Thank you…" Trinity smiled. "I wish to help you refuel and then send you back to the stars where you belong."

"Why should we return to the stars when we have energy here? The humans are fools and would do anything, just look at what they do to stay awake."

"I realize you have a lot of power here, but I am the guardian of this planet and I cannot watch the humans suffer and die from heart attacks. I cannot watch this world fall when I might have some way to stop it. So I extend an offer to you, a way for us all to move on without any harm coming to any of us."

"So smart…you choose your words carefully, yet I feel there is a threat behind them."

"I will only take action if these people are left to suffer."

"A girl of action… I like you… I can see how smart you are…your brainwaves span farther than any I have ever seen in my life, stretching so far for such a young child. All of that energy just burning under the skin, always itching to get out. You are an explosive child, yet so in control over your own movements."

"Scan complete…" Another robotic voice said. "Species: Time Lady."

"I'm sorry Time Lady, but I cannot accept your offer." Trinity stood up in a rush.

"Action, sedate."

"What?!" Trinity asked in shock. "I came in peace."

"And you shall stay in peace. You won't know a thing…but you will lose consciousness I'm afraid." Trinity felt a sharp poke in her neck and pulled out a small dart.

"What is that?!" Trinity asked, feeling dizzy.

"Only sedative in the world known to stop Time Ladies." A voice called as Trinity fell to her knees.

"You really should have picked a different course…" Trinity whispered. "Time for the back-up team…" She said before falling to the floor, 'unconscious'. _Hurry up, I don't know how long I can fake this, Doctor._

_So they choose poorly I take it?_

_Shut up and do your job. I need a distraction. _Trinity replied, feeling the spider-like creatures lift her into a strange machine. She felt wires attach themselves to her head and tried to keep as still as possible as her mind connected to the entire ship. _Damn lab rat again… _Trinity thought sadly, distressed.

_Relax, just hold on a moment… Don't think about it. _The Doctor warned, knowing that she was thinking about the Daleks. _I'm coming for you. _

_Make haste… _Trinity said, trying to keep as calm as possible as she began her work.

888

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said cheerfully, walking into the control room with Jack, Josh, and Martha behind him. He looked and saw Trinity laying behind a glass wall with wires connecting her mind to the ship.

"Why are you here?" The leader asked.

"Oh, to give you some advice… Love what you've done to the place. It's genius!" He walked up to the glass and looked at Trinity. He tapped it in three spots gently before walking away. "Using one of the most powerful minds to keep the ship running at full capacity and keep a high enough current to keep you alive. Running her thoughts through the air so that they don't hurt you. Brilliant, but how do you control that? I must be an idiot, I need it explained. Can't she just use her own brain?" The Doctor asked, knowing Tricors wouldn't be able to resist showing off their minds.

"We sedated her, she is incapable of conscious thought." The leader said, smug.

"Well that's all well and good…well, except for it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known Trinity for a long time, a very long time, and she never goes into anything unprepared. She always has some sort of back-up plan."

"What are you babbling about?" Jack asked. "Why do you always babble?"

"Well, mostly because I want to give them one last chance."

"A last chance?" The leader scoffed. "We could devour you, Doctor."

"Well, you have kidnapped my friend, but since you don't really have much information on the Time Ladies, I might just fill you in. That energy you felt, she can manipulate, and she used that energy to contain the sedative you shot at her, which altogether means she's wide awake right now and has infiltrated your entire ship, that coupled with the fact that I have a sonic screwdriver means, you're in trouble for saying know."

"You would destroy us?"

"You or the millions of people on Earth? Well, there's more of you out there in the stars… We gave you the chance to leave."

"Destroy the system!" The leader shouted. "Make sure her brain rots with it!"

"And that's the queue." The Doctor stated, covering his ears as Jack shot the glass wall in front of Trinity with a gun. Josh and Martha moved to stop the Tricors who attempted to shut down the computer with Trinity still inside. "Setting thirty five…and…" the Doctor hit the button and everything in the ship glowed gold before the gold shifted into the air, flowing into the creatures who tried to scamper away. All of the red eyes faded and Trinity took a deep breath, opening her eyes. The Doctor ran forward and cleared the glass off of her body. "Are you cut anywhere?"

"No, they were good shots." Trinity said, sounding out of breath. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, Ma'am."

"That was some very cool computer work you did. You work fast."

"There's a reason they called me Trinity. Hacker at heart." Trinity smiled. The Doctor changed the setting on his sonic screwdriver before he ran it over the wires that were attached to Trinity's head. He detached them one by one before helping her sit up.

"You killed them all?"

"Put them into a deep hibernation." Trinity said. "The back-up plan was using their own greed against them. That's why I had to come here. In all honesty, the Doctor's got more practice talking his way out of things, he's better at it… I only came here because I have the ability to stop the poison if they tried to poison me."

"What do we do now?" Martha wondered.

"Jack will refuel this ship and send them back home, they will have no memory of this. I deleted everything they knew about this world, and us."

"They were really smart." Josh said.

"Not smarter than me." Trinity said smugly.

"And me. I knew what you were planning." The Doctor commented. "Though you are rather brilliant."

"Can you take it from here, Jack?" Trinity asked politely.

"I think so." He nodded, looking around. "We're friends in the past right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, I don't want to be on your bad side. You might destroy me." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I doubt it. I'm smart, that's about it."

"Oh there's more to you than that, don't sell yourself short." Josh said, patting her back gently. She chuckled and hugged him.

"You stole my line."

"You needed to hear it."

888

"It was nice to see you again." Trinity said, hugging Josh tightly. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm pretty sure." He smiled at her. "I think it's for the best, don't want the TARDIS getting too crowded. Nice look by the way." He told the Doctor, looking at the blue box. "Never seen a TARDIS look like that."

"I'm quite fond of it…" The Doctor said patting it gently.

"I hope you take to heart what I said…" Josh said seriously, looking at the Doctor intently. He chuckled and looked at Trinity. "I'll see you when the time is right and the light is coming through that window."

"Of course." Trinity chuckled at the joke. Josh turned and wrapped Martha in a tight hug.

"Lovely to meet you, Martha. Maybe when you're done traveling with them you should become a pianist, rather than a doctor, you would make it big with those hands." Josh tolled her before pulling away and beaming at her.

"Thanks." Martha blushed.

"Don't get yourselves killed alright?" Josh asked.

"No guarantees." Trinity teased, opening the door to the TARDIS. The other's filed in but Josh hugged her one last time before she left.

"'And I have flown a thousand miles, to empty rooms and crowded aisles.'" Josh sand in her ear. "For no longer, alright kid? If he doesn't jump on it, you'd better. You two aren't alone anymore, you are together, be together."

"If it were that simple."

"It is, you're just both idiots." Josh smiled.

"Bye."

"Goodbye." Josh waved as Trinity stepped into the TARDIS and it took off through time and space. "Good luck…idiots…"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, but the people reading this are nice too.**

**Josh Groban was in here. Weird twist, but possible with Doctor Who, god i love this show. Anyone getting Higher Window yet? I mean, from Trinity and the Doctor's point of veiws?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	5. Human Nature

**A/N: Yeah...another Chapter... Woo! Can't sleep at all! But! I'm on a roll already near don with the next one. You might get another chapter tonight...well now it's morning, which means i haven't slept in three days... Lovely.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Human Nature

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing Trinity and pulling her along with him. "Drop the shield! It's no use! Just run!" Trinity lowered the shield and took off with the Doctor, glad that she had at least given Martha a head start.

_OPEN! _Trinity yelled out loudly towards the TADRIS. The door whooshed open and Martha jumped in, followed by the Doctor and Trinity. A green light shot through the door but Trinity blocked it and slammed the door shut.

"Did they see you?" The Doctor asked Martha seriously, knowing that he and Trinity were already exposed.

"I don't know; I was too busy running!"

"Martha, it's important, did they see your face?" He shook her.

"No, they couldn't have!"

"Good! Off we go!"

"They're following us." Trinity said looking at the controls.

"How can they do that, you've got a time machine?" Martha asked in shock.

"They have our scent, they can follow us wherever we go, right across the Universe…" He frowned. "They're never going to stop… Unless...We'll have to do it...become human…" He and Trinity shared a somber look and Trinity began to look around the TARDIS, asking silent questions before her left the room. "Martha, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied instantly.

"'Cause it all depends on you." He reached behind the console and pulled something out.

"What does? What am I supposed to do?" Trinity appeared in the room at that moment. She was wearing an old-fashioned dress and somehow her hair was very long and pulled up into an elegant bun. The Doctor handed something to Trinity before he stepped back out again, showing a silver watch to Martha.

"Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it. The watch, Martha…the watch is me."

"What?" Martha wondered as Trinity lowered a machine from the ceiling. She pressed a golden watch into the machine before running around the room, bringing a video screen up.

"Do you want me to program a guide for her?" Trinity said.

"Yes! Using us! Make sure you list everything she might need to know!"

"On it!" Trinity put her hand to the screen and closed her eyes for a long moment before a blue light flashed on the screen. "Martha, I've left a message for you on the TARDIS, once we are unconscious, watch it and decide what is best for us."

"Ladies first!" The Doctor called. Trinity placed the machine on her head and closed her eyes.

"What does that do?" Martha wondered.

"It makes us human." Trinity said.

"Wouldn't that be painful?"

"Very…" Trinity agreed before pushing a button. Trinity yelled in pain, shaking for a few moments before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my god…" Martha said.

"She'll be out for a few days, won't even remember it." The Doctor said sadly. "Listen, whatever the video says do not open Trinity's watch, not unless I tell you to. If you have to open anyone's watch open mine. Don't even take Trinity's off the TARDIS alright?"

"Alright…" Martha said, unsure.

"Promise me." The Doctor said pulling the golden watch out of the machine.

"I promise."

"Good…" The Doctor smiled and placed his watch in the machine. "Doesn't matter anyway, I've made the watch impossible to remove from the TARDIS, i don't need idiotic heroism getting into the way... Just find a good place to hide us…we only need to be out there for a little while and they'll fall like mayflies."

"Okay…"

"And Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled before he too cried out in pain before falling to the floor. Martha then felt the TARDIS land with a thud and she instantly went to the computer screen Trinity had been using.

888

John Smith opened his eyes abruptly frowning at the nightmare he had had. His nightmares were very strange things, often with metal beasts called Dalek's chasing him, Martha, and a pretty girl with short red hair. They all wore the funniest clothes as well, quite the opposite of modest sometimes. Three knocks echoed on the wood of his bedroom door. "Come in!"

Martha entered the room, dressed as a maid, carrying a breakfast tray. "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later…"

"No, it's alright," he said, getting up and a dressing gown on. "It's alright, put it down." she walked over to the table and set the tray down. "I was, um..." He seemed to lose where he was going with that thought for a moment. "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams…"

"What about, sir?" she asked, crossing the room to pull the curtains by the windows open, letting sunlight into the room.

"I dream I'm this...adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor,' I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my...companion."

"A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

"Well…there _was_ someone else as well…" he trailed.

"Was there?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Another woman. She's always in these dreams of mine. She often gets herself into far too much trouble. I often fear for her well-being. She has the shortest hair I've ever seen on a woman before, fiery red as well. Very strange, yet she makes it somehow seem natural. She was captured in my latest dream."

"Was she alright?" Martha asked curiously.

"I'd like to think so…but I have every right to assume she wasn't as she most often witnesses great pain…" John frowned and shook his head. "A man from another world, though..."

"Well, it can't be true because there's no such thing."

He walked to the fireplace and looked at a pocket watch sitting on the mantel. "This thing..." He picked up the watch gingerly. "The watch..." Martha looked hopefully, but he put the watch down again, resigned. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away… But I do remember one thing, it all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November 10th, 1913, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's me." John agreed. "Completely human." Martha frowned, wishing that she could go to Trinity or the Doctor and actually speak to them as she normally did. She was merely thankful that Trinity had been offered a position at the school. She didn't like not being able to keep an eye on her best friend who was a little too far away for her taste.

888

"Morning sir!" Martha stated, looking up at John as he walked past her. She hoped that one day he would look at her with true recognition, but instead he merely glanced at her, distracted.

"Yes, hi…" He replied absently as he went up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one." Jenny said with a grin. "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."

He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…" Martha said looking down at herself.

"A Londoner?" Jenny grinned.

"Exactly," Martha laughed. "Good old London Town!" Two boys walked by and looked down at them in disgust.

"Ah, now then, you two." One boy jeered. "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir," Jenny looked defeated. "Sorry, sir."

"You there, what's your name again?" The boy looked at Martha.

"Martha, sir, Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones," he smirked. "With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

"Who gave you the permission to treat ladies that way?" A familiar voice called. "They do more work 'round hear then you do. I think they've earned more respect than that, haven't they?" Trinity asked. Her hair was still red, but it was longer and pulled up neatly. Martha still had no idea how she had magically gained longer hair, but she knew Trinity could pretty much do anything. She wore a modest and beautiful dress that accented her natural beauty and brought out her eyes. She held several books in her arms.

"You ought not speak to us like that—"

"Would you speak to your mother like that?" Trinity countered. "I highly doubt it. Perhaps that's what all of you need, a mother to teach you some sort of manners. You're not to push others around just because they're different then you are.

"I don't think you realize a woman's place."

"To tame the rotten little boys who know nothing of respect and kindness. I would know I had thirty mothers and I at least have some courtesy in my body. Perhaps you should go home and allow your mother to tutor you again. Now off you go."

"But—"

"Now!" Trinity snapped. The two boys scampered off, giving Trinity a dirty look before they left. "Sorry…"

"That was amazing!" Jenny grinned.

"Thank you… I feel that when young boys give you trouble a stern hand does them good." Trinity sighed. "Nice to meet the both of you…um?"

"I'm Jenny and that's Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny, Miss Jones." Trinity adjusted her books and shook both of their hands with a smile on her face. "I'm Trinity Collins."

"Where does one get the name Trinity?" Jenny wondered. "It is sort of a queer name."

"I was orphaned when I was young. A house fire killed my parents. I was brought up in a Catholic church. Sister Mary named me Trinity after the Holy Trinity. She was like my own mum. She was very sweet."

"Being an orphan must have been terrible." Jenny said sadly.

"Don't recall ever having a real home, so I suppose that made it easier on me." Trinity shrugged. "Do either of you happen to know where I can find the Matron?"

"Upstairs, Miss Collins. Fifth door on the right," Martha told her.

"Thank you Miss Jones." Trinity said warmly.

"Martha, just Martha." Martha smiled at her, glad to see that at least Trinity was acting somewhat warmly around her, almost as if she knew her.

"Martha…" Trinity grinned before walking up the stairs. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway slowly. The door on her right opened and a man stepped out holding a stack of books. The two of them collided and all of the books fell to the floor. "Oh dear! I'm sorry, sir."

"Quite alright, madam." They were both knelt down when they both reached for the same book. Their hands met and they looked up at each other, freezing when they saw each other.

"Have we met?" They asked each other at the same time. Trinity blushed and looked down.

"I don't think we've met, but I swear I know you from somewhere." John spluttered, staring at her curiously.

"I don't recall meeting you either…but you're so familiar, like we're old friends. Strange." Trinity smiled up at him.

"Indeed." Just then they realized that their hands were still touching and they pulled away from each other, blushing. They both began sorting through the books that were scattered across the floor. "Studying medicine?" John asked curiously when he saw the subjects of her books.

"Already have…"

"Are you a nurse?"

"Yes, sir… I just got hired here to help the Matron with her work. Don't know if I'll survive though… I've already seen how rude some of these boys are. If there's one thing I can't stand it is disrespect."

"They can be monsters sometimes can't they?" John said, stacking the rest of his books. "I'm John, by the way, John Smith." He said holding out his hand.

"Trinity Collins." Trinity smiled, taking his hand. He gently shook her hand before bringing the back of her hand to his lips for a gently kiss.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Collins." Trinity blushed as he let go of her hand.

"And you Mr. Smith." Trinity smiled, picking up her books just as John did the same. "That's an awful lot of books to carry on your own."

"Comes with the job."

"Here," Trinity said, adding some of his books to her stack. "Now you won't have to carry so many. Were these books traveling anywhere in particular?" Trinity asked with a warm, dazzling smile. John just stared at her for a long moment. "Mr. Smith?"

"Oh! Yes, this way!" He stuttered, leading her down the hall. "Have you been here for long?"

"No, I only just arrived a little more than a month ago."

"Where are you from?"

"London, been there most of my life, but I always wanted more I guess. I wanted to travel. Is that wrong?" Trinity wondered.

"No, it's understandable. Might I ask where your family is?"

"I don't have one…never have." Trinity answered quietly.

"I'm sorry…" John said as they began to walk down the staircase.

"It's alright." Trinity sighed. "It's not your fault." She paused next to a bulletin. "A dance? Interesting."

"Interesting?" John inquired.

"Oh, well I've never been to a dance before. I've always wondered what they were like. I was raised in a church, so there were never any formal gatherings. The closest thing was Christmas sermons. I've just always thought them interesting, parties and such." Trinity said. John shifted his feet and quite uncomfortable indeed.

"I-I wonder if per-perhaps…you m-might—?" John stammered, hardly able to speak to the girl properly.

"John the stairs!" Trinity warned, but John didn't understand her.

"Stairs?" He asked just before he tumbled down them. Trinity dropped her books and ran down the stairs after him.

888

"I really do have the strangest of dreams." John said, looking at the floor as Trinity tended to the back of his head.

"I do as well!" Trinity commented. "Often the strangest things happen in them—why do you move so much?"

"Because it hurts!" John replied in a sulky tone. Martha ran through the door at that moment.

"Is he alright?" Martha asked. "They said you fell down the stairs, sir."

"He should be fine, Martha." Trinity replied easily. Finishing what she was doing before walking towards a table.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it was just a...tumble, that's all." John commented, his eyes following Trinity.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked Trinity.

"I have." Trinity grinned. "He seems right as rain to me. It's lovely to meet someone else who's knowledgeable in the medical field." Martha smiled and then realized she was a maid in this world.

"Sorry. I'll just... Tidy your things." Martha said. Trinity looked at her strangely before looking back at John.

"You were saying?" Trinity said, recalling that John had been speaking.

"I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding…"

"Hiding? In what way?" Trinity wondered.

"This is going to sound silly…but I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." Trinity's eyes widened but she didn't say anything for a minute.

"I can be the judge of that." Trinity said, placing a stethoscope to John's heart, listening to the beat that quickened at her touch. "Just one heart I'm afraid, but a good strong one." Trinity promised, pulling the stethoscope away.

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction...um...not that it would be of any interest…"

"That would be wonderful." Trinity smiled. John stood up and handed her a thick leather journal.

"Well...I've never shown it to anyone before…" He said, scared that she might find him completely bonkers after looking through it.

"'Journal of Impossible Things." She smiled at the first page before turning through the pages. "This is amazing…"Trinity stated, captivated by the pictures. She dare not say that she too had had dreams of similar creatures, fearing that he would think her mad or a liar, though she hadn't dreamt up all the ones he had. She had some creatures in her dreams though that she didn't. One thing very familiar to her was the drawing of the metal beast that drew pure terror from her. Her worst nightmares were filled with those creatures. "Just look at these creatures! You are amazing at art…"

"Mmm… It's become quite a hobby."

"Who is she?" Trinity wondered. There was a girl on the last page with deep green eyes and short red hair that was spiked at the ends. She was wearing trousers and some strange tunic that wasn't near modest enough. She looked so upset, broken…tired. John looked over Trinity's shoulder.

"I don't know… I never hear a name… She's in my dreams a lot. She's always…so upset. She hides it so very well, but I always seem to know when she's upset. I just wish I knew how to make her feel better sometimes…she's so scared."

"That girl in the beginning of the book… She has the same eyes. The one called Lady."

"She does doesn't she?" John chuckled. "Hmm." Trinity flipped back a few pages.

"Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to faraway places. It's just a dream though…" A school bell sounded through the walls.

"Would you mind, Mr. Smith, if I borrowed this for a while?" Trinity wondered.

"Oh, of course!" John exclaimed. "And you can call me John." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, John." Trinity smiled.

"Miss Collins!" Trinity jumped and turned towards the doorway seeing the Matron standing there, glaring. "I told you to meet me promptly, you're thirty minutes late!"

"Sorry, Matron I—"

"I fell down the stars and she tended to me. Her tardiness is my fault, Matron." John said instantly.

"Very well… Hurry up."

"Alright." Trinity said turning to grab her books as the Matron left the doorway. "If your head hurts at all, let me know, alright?"

"Of course, Trinity—I mean—"

"Trinity's fine." Trinity promised, unoffended. She moved to walk towards the door.

"OH! I was going to ask you, before I fell…" Trinity turned.

"Yes?"

"I w-wondered if you m-might—"

"MISS COLLINS!" The Matron shouted.

"Coming! I'm sorry, John, she's rather cross with me now."

"You better go." John nodded in agreement.

"Remember your question and ask me later, yeah?"

"Of course." John nodded.

"'Bye!" Trinity chuckled leaving the room quickly.

"Ugh!" John grumbled angrily.

"What is it, sir?" Martha asked.

"There's a dance in a few weeks and I was going to ask her to go. Why couldn't I just ask her? I'm not good at those sorts of things."

"You want to go to the dance with Trinity?" Martha's eyes went wide and she beamed.

"Of course, do you disapprove?"

"No! She's a lovely girl. She's beautiful, kind, funny, brave, and caring. She stood up against to young men today just to get a little respect out of them… She's lovely."

"You don't feel I've missed my chance?"

"No… You have a few weeks left yet… You have all the time in the world." Martha smiled. "Sorry…I shouldn't get into your business."

"No…it's sort of nice to have a girl's vantage point on some things." Martha's eyes went wide, John had just spoken very fluently with quickness…like the Doctor rather than John. "Anyway…" he sighed returning to John's unsure voice. "Time to teach…"

888

"Miss Collins?" Martha called out. Trinity turned around and smiled at Martha.

"It's Trinity!" Trinity called out, laughing lightly.

"Hi, Trin. Are you doing alright? I heard the Matron was quite stern with you." Martha said softly.

"She was… I don't think she likes the idea of me being anywhere near John for some reason." Trinity leaned in slightly and whispered. "I think she fancies him a bit."

"She must be jealous of a beautiful woman such as you." Martha commented. Trinity shrugged.

"Would you mind going for a walk?" Trinity wondered.

"I'd love to." Martha smiled. Arm in arm the two girls walked out of the school and onto the road. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Martha wondered.

"I suppose not." Trinity smiled. "I am often a very good judge of character… I trust you."

"Do you fancy Mr. Smith?" Martha inquired, biting her lip. Trinity blushed and looked down. "You do!"

"He's handsome, and kind, and intelligent… And I don't know Martha! I've only just met him yet part of me feels as though I've known him for centuries." Trinity looked genuinely confused. "Who cares though? I'm just an orphaned little girl with nothing to my name. No one would look at me twice." Martha grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't say that! You are beautiful and the nicest person I have ever met. Don't sell yourself short. Sometime the richest people in the universe are those who have nothing at all."

"You are very smart Miss Martha Jones, and very kind. I think I like you an awful lot."

"I like you too…" Martha stated.

"I have a confession to make." Trinity said softly.

"Do you?" Martha wondered.

"You promise you won't think me mad?" Trinity inquired, biting her lip.

"I've seen some pretty crazy things in my life. I don't think anything would surprise me."

"Sometimes…when…well sometimes I can hear people's thoughts."

"You've never told anyone?"

"Only Sister Mary… She told me that it was a gift and that I ought not tell anyone."

"Is that how you know you can trust people?"

"Most the time yes… I guess I don't often hear thoughts…I more get the tone of them. Like seeing someone's true facial expressions, not just the face they prepare to meet the people that they meet." Martha smiled at the reference, knowing that she was quoting something two years prior to its publishing. "You don't think me loony do you?"

"Not at all. I used to know a girl who had seen into the future." Martha said with a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah…she was amazing."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not…" Martha promised with a wide smile.

888

Martha knocked on John's door, hearing a soft 'come in' from within. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Hello, Martha." John said distractedly. He was sitting at his desk with a pen in his hand. He stared at a blank card before sighing and groaning in frustration.

"What is it, sir?"

"I can't think of anything! Not a single word!"

"For what?" Martha asked, then she noticed a bouquet of white roses on his desk, just three roses with lilac in the middle. "Those are gorgeous."

"Thank you…"

"They're for Trinity aren't they?" Martha asked, beaming.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You two have gotten awfully fond of each other these last three weeks. I'm not blind. Besides, three roses? That has Trinity written all over it. And! Lilacs are her absolute favorite."

"You caught me…" John said, blushing. "I just can't think of a word to write to her, or what to say without being to forward!"

"Tell her she's beautiful. Every woman in the universe wants to be told they're beautiful. " Martha advised while she straightened out his room.

"Really?" John wondered.

"Sometimes I wonder how such a genius could miss such obvious things." Martha muttered.

"I heard that!" John protested, but he wrote took note of her suggestion and wrote down a small note on the card.

"You'd better ask her to that dance soon as well."

"What do you mean?" John wondered.

"Have you seen the effect she has on the people out there? The way men look at her sometimes is atrocious. I don't know how she misses all of the stares she gets when she walks through town." Martha advised him. John looked down gripping his pen tighter. He obviously didn't care for the fact that other men were staring at Trinity, not one little bit. "Do you want me to take those to her room?"

"Uh, yes please. I would but…that would feel improper."

"Of course, sir." Martha grabbed the flowers and patted his back. She walked out of his room and nearly skipped down to Trinity's small room. She knocked lightly and waited a moment.

"Come in?" Trinity called, her voice somewhat weaker than usual.

"Trin! I have something for you!" Martha walked into the room to see Trinity looking out the window facing away from her.

"Do you?" Trinity turned around and smiled faintly at Martha.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a terrible nightmare is all… I haven't been right all day. I'm sorry…" Trinity said.

"Well this will brighten your day up then!" Martha grinned, pulling the flowers out from behind her back and holding them out to Trinity.

"For me?" Martha nodded.

"From John." Trinity's eyes lit up and she took several steps forward to take the flowers into her hands.

"They're gorgeous." Trinity saw the card and read it, blushing. "He's so sweet. He told me he found me beautiful… That man must know when I'm having a rough day, he always sends these little trinket just when I feel most terribly alone." Trinity smiled. "Is it strange of me to think that I love him?"

"Not at all. He's a good man."

"The very best." Trinity agreed. "I sometimes fear I'm not enough for him. I seem so, broken compared to him."

"Oh he's got his own baggage believe me." Martha stated. "Everyone does. Oh and I think he plans on asking you to the dance soon."

"Really? He hasn't said a word about it. I'd thought he just wouldn't like to go."

"He's just nervous." Martha promised.

"Ha! If anyone should be nervous it's me. I don't have anything proper to wear and I don't know how to dance. He has nothing to fear."

"I'm sure we could get you a decent dress! I might even be able to teach you to dance."

"You can dance?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes, I can." Martha said. "I've picked up a few things through my life. I'll teach you." Martha promised.

"Thank you!" Trinity smiled, hugging Martha tightly, very mindful of the flowers. She pulled away after a moment and placed them in a vase, adding water to them.

"He's a good man… I'm lucky to know him."

"I think he's lucky to have you." Martha said.

"Thank you, dear."

888

Martha sat with Jenny at a table outside of a pub when she saw a flash of green light in the air. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The light in the sky?" Martha wondered, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I didn't see a thing." Jenny said. Martha stood up when she saw it again.

"I'm going to see what it was."

"You can't go out there at night! You'll break a leg!" Jenny called after her, before she rolled her eyes and got up, following Martha into the dark woods.

888

_"Martha… I've left this message on this tape, giving the TARDIS explicit instructions that only your eyes are to see it. The Doctor looked through everything else, but this. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I know that I've told you that I love the Doctor. I've loved him a very long time and have kept it secret, even through all those centuries we were friends in. I know to protect my secret in this form, but I fear that when I am human I will not be able to restrain myself. I fear that I will do something foolish and proclaim my love and that might very well hurt the both of us in the end. Martha, I need you to keep me as far away from him as possible while I'm a human. Do anything you can. Make me work miles away from him so that I never see him until I'm me again. I do not know what could happen to the future if my emotions run out of my control. Please, you have to help me in this Martha."_

"What if he's the one falling head over heels for you?" Martha asked. "It's so cute and amazing I really can't stop it. And how was I supposed to know you'd be an extremely clever human and go out and get _yourself_ a _job_ where the _Doctor_ works?"

_"Thanks, love you!"_

"How can I help but want the fairy tale ending?! Have you seen the two of you together? God! You're utterly smitten with each other. It's like the two of you were made for each other in every way possible!" Martha grumbled. "Don't you think so?" Martha asked the TARDIS. "Oh dear god now I'm talking to a machine that I can't hear talk back. I'm going mad here." Martha sighed. "Just one more month." Martha stated, looking at the golden watch that sat on the control panel. "Hopefully the both of them will finally be together then… For incredibly intelligent people they are very oblivious."

888

"So she liked the flowers?" John asked Martha nervously as they walked through town together.

"Yes, she loved them. She was having a poor day actually, she said you really lifted her spirits." Martha promised him with a smile.

"She was having a bad day?" John asked distracted suddenly as he watched two men try to raise a piano. He saw Trinity herself walking towards them with a little girl, sniffling in her arms. She was whispering to the little girl, soothing her. John could tell that the girl must have fallen and hurt herself because there was a fresh bandage on her arm.

"Terrible. She's been having nightmares, terrible ones. Sometimes she wakes up crying. I feel terrible for her sometimes."

"She's never mentioned it to me."

"Well she wouldn't. She doesn't burden other's with her feelings." John suddenly grabbed a ball from the boy next to him and threw it in front of him with accuracy. Pipes from a construction site fell over and knocked over a milk churn, stopping the distracted Trinity from stepping under the piano precisely when it fell to the ground. Trinity tripped, stumbling to the ground, cradling the little girl protectively. He ran quickly towards her as the piano smashed against the ground.

"Are you alright?" John asked. Trinity looked down at the little girl and nodded.

"Thank you… We would have been crushed otherwise." Trinity said in awe. John held out her hands and she took them gently allowing him to pull her up. The little girl stood on her own and wrapped her arms around Trinity's leg.

"Cathy?" A woman called stepping out of a shop at the noise.

"Mummy!" The little girl called running forward before stopping and looking at Trinity.

"Thank you, Miss! You made my arm all better!"

"You're welcome Cat." Trinity smiled, before the girl ran to her mother. Trinity looked back up at John. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you…"

"It was just a lucky shot really." He said, pulling back slightly.

"Lucky? Some things aren't mere luck, John."

"Might I invite you to the village dance this evening, Trinity?" he asked quickly, "As my guest?" Trinity's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"I'd love to go with you." Trinity smiled warmly, hugging him again.

888

"Come in." John called when he heard three knocks on his door. He heard Trinity's familiar footsteps and instantly hid the paper he had been drawing on.

"Sorry…I just thought I should give this back to you." Trinity said, holding up the book of Impossible Things.

"Oh, thank you." John stated. She smiled and walked to the table he sat at, setting it down gently.

"I see you've been drawing again."

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Your hands have lead on them, you've been sketching something…" Trinity easily deduced. "May I see it?" Trinity inquired, half-sitting on the table.

"It's not finished." John warned, unable to tell her no.

"I bet it's still lovely. Everything you draw is lovely." Trinity encouraged. John smiled and uncovered the sketch, lifting it so that Trinity could see it. She took the sketch into her hands and her eyes widened. She stood up and slowly sat down on the couch next to her in shock, needing a better place to sit. John followed her and stood in front of her, waiting. "Surely this can't be what I think it is?"

"It's you…" John said slowly.

"It's far too beautiful to be me." Trinity stated. John sat down next to her.

"You can't possibly think that that's true." John commented. He reached out and cupped Trinity's cheek in his hand, lifting her face when she refused to meet his eyes. "You're beautiful. You're simply gorgeous, Trinity. I've told you before and I truly mean it when I say it. You are enchanting." He said, stroking her cheek and running his hand over her soft red hair.

"You're very kind." Trinity blushed and looked down. John looked her up and down, debating silently before he leaned in. He gently brushed his lips against hers. They were locked together perfectly for two wonderful, blissful seconds before they pulled apart slightly, nerves getting to both of them.

"I've never, um…"

"Me neither…" Trinity replied quietly before they both leaned in again, as if they were magnets compelled to come together again. The kiss was filled with centuries of love and hope that the two of them didn't even know they possessed. John placed his hands on her neck gently, trying to pull her closer just as Trinity's hands found his hair, messing it up even more than it normally was. Their lips pulled apart only long enough to take a breath before they continued their slow passionate kiss that began to grow deeper. John's hands slid away from her neck and ran down her sides gently.

"Sir I brought you some—" A tray crashed to the floor as the two of them broke apart suddenly. Trinity flushed scarlet and hid her face against John's shoulder.

"Martha! What have I told you about knocking?!" John asked, more shocked than angry.

"Oh my god." Martha said, beaming. "I'm sorry, just continue. Pretend I was never here. I'm just going to go now." Martha squealed with glee before she nearly skipped out of the room with joy.

"She has impeccable timing." Trinity groaned into his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." John chuckled. Trinity sat up straight just as the clock in the room chimed.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" John asked worriedly.

"The Matron, she wanted to see me."

"She can wait can't she?" John pleaded.

"Unfortunately no… She's already tried to get me fired. I can't afford to be late at all." Trinity said, standing up, placing the sketch on the desk. John followed her.

"Please?"

"I do need to eat, which means I need to work. I've got no family to turn to if I lose a job." Trinity said, though she was considering fasting to be with the man in front of her.

"I would never let you go hungry…" John whispered, pressing his lips to hers gently.

"That's not your job." Trinity replied just as quietly. She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see _you_ tonight." John promised. Trinity blushed before walking quickly out of the room. She closed the door and Martha grabbed her shoulders tightly with a wide smile.

"Spill!" Martha whispered intensely as she began to walk with her towards the Matron's quarters.

"What?" Trinity asked, her voice lofty, almost lost.

"Tell me what happened." Trinity gently touched her lips, in awe.

"He kissed me."

"Oh! I love a good old-fashioned fairy tale!" Martha cheered. "Was it lovely?"

"It was everything…" Trinity whispered, dazed.

"Yay!" Martha giggled, hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for you. Hurry and get to work before she tries to get you fired again!"

"Of course…" Trinity said, walking away, still floating on cloud nine as she moved.

"God it's like she's never been kissed before." Martha sighed, and then she realized something. Trinity never _had _been kissed before. Martha squealed once more for her friend before she took off towards John's room.

"Come in!" John called after she knocked, his voice more cheerful than it had ever been.

"I can't believe it! It's wonderful!" Martha grinned as she walked into the room happily.

"Yes…uh…yes. Indeed." John smiled up at her, but he seemed nervous.

"What is it?" Martha asked, sensing his tension. He simply placed his hand on his desk, letting something fall onto the desk before he sat down in the chair heavily. Martha took a step forward and her eyes widened when she saw a silver ring with a simple, elegant diamond on it. "You're going to purpose to her?" Martha asked.

"Is it too soon?" John asked in a fragile voice. "It's been a month, Martha, but I feel like I've lived lifetimes with her…like I've known her for years, centuries even. She's perfect in every way. I love her."

"There's no better reason to marry than for love." Martha said, wondering how she was going to explain this to Trinity when she was back in her right mind. A kiss was one thing, a ring was something entirely different.

"True…" John smiled, gently stroking the ring. "Do you think she cares for me?"

"I know she loves you, for a fact."

"She's told you that?" John asked as if his whole life depended on the answer.

"Yes." Martha confirmed. He sighed happily and slid the ring into his pocket.

"Thank you, Martha…"

"No problem."

888

"Where did you get this?" Trinity asked curiously. The golden dress in her hands felt soft against her fingertips, like the finest silk. She would have sworn that she had never held anything so fine in her life.

"Doesn't matter, it's for you on this very special night."

"It's too expensive."

"I told you it doesn't matter! Now go put it on, we don't have too much time left." Martha insisted. A few moments later, Trinity stepped out, wearing a beautiful pale-gold dress that Martha had nicked from the TARDIS. "You look stunning." Trinity smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. Through all of my wanderings I've never had such a good friend." Trinity whispered. "Thank you, so much, for everything." Trinity kissed her cheek gently.

"You're going to stop his poor hearts."

"Hearts?"

"Heart, sorry." Martha nearly slapped herself. "Go on, stun him with your mere presence."

"I'll try." Trinity said, leaving the room.

"There is no try…" Martha called. "Oh god…Star Wars…wrong half of the century."

888

"There you are!" Martha said to Jenny, setting a tray on the table. "Come and look what I've got. Mr. Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two. Are you standing there for?" Jenny sniffed loudly. "Are you alright?"

"I must have a cold coming on," Jenny spoke after a moment, settling next to Martha.

"Problem is, I keep thinking about them and the possible engagement, but I don't know what to do." Martha said after a moment.

"Thinking about who?" Jenny wondered, tilting her head.

"Mr. Smith and Trin. 'Cause they've finally just got together, but it could all end up a mess latter on when everything settles again."

"Why?"

"It's like they are living a life that they don't realize they have, then it's going to end and I don't even know if they'll remember any of it." Martha frowned. "And she's gonna be heartbroken if she remembers and he forgets all of this, but she's not going to say a thing to let him know."

"Why would their lives end?"

"It's complicated."

"In what way?" She asked.

"I just can't," Martha sighed.

"It sounds so interesting… Tell me. Tell me now." Martha knew there was something wrong, Jenny never pried into her personal life.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot," Martha asked, "And some mutton, or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Right...hold on a tick." She got up and left the room quietly before rushing towards John's room. She screamed when she was almost zapped by who once was Jenny. She ignored it and kept running as quickly as she could, hoping to meet the two of them there. She burst into the room, finding them in a sweet kiss. "They've found us!" Martha exclaimed.

"Martha, I've warned you…" John began, but Martha cut him off.

"They've found us and I've seen them… They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry but you've got to open the watch." Martha said, looking at the mantle. "Where is it? Where's the watch?"

"What watch?"

"Oh my god, where's the watch! You had a fob watch sitting right there."

"Did I? I don't remember." Trinity looked a little bit started and dazed, as if she were split between two worlds at once.

"But we need it now… We need the watch… My god, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens and they've got Jenny… You've got to tell me where's the watch!"

"Oh I see… Cultural differences." He said reaching for the book. "It must be so confusing for you. Martha this is what we call a story."

"Oh you complete…" Martha had several things she wanted to say, but held them back. "This!" she said, pointing at him, "is not you. This is 1913."

"Good." John nodded. "This is 1913."

"Trinity! I know you know something! I can see a faint bit of recognition in your eyes! Please! Help me! I need your help!"

"I don't understand…?" Trinity said, looking at Martha, trying to understand why every time something even tried to make sense in her mind she felt it wash away. Like someone was tampering with her memories every time she started to remember something important. She put her hands to her head.

"You have to sense something! You're the smartest person I know, even smarter than the Doctor! If anyone can figure it out, even as a human, you can!"

"I don't understand! What do you want from me?! What am I supposed to do?" Trinity asked with wide eyes, brimming with tears.

"Leave Martha! I won't stand for you stressing Trinity."

"But she's got to remember… You're the last hope I have."

"I can't!" John pulled Trinity close against his chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Leave now! You're dismissed!" Martha frowned angrily and ran out of the room quickly. A sudden memory struck Trinity and she turned to the mantle.

"There was a fob watch on your mantle…" Trinity commented. "It's like none of us were meant to see it. Like we knew it was there but didn't want to see it…"

"It's alright…it doesn't matter. It's just a silly, broken watch. Just forget about it…"

"Alright…" Trinity said, it was so much easier to forget than it was to try and remember.

888

Martha ran off into the night towards the TARDIS. In her haste she bumped into the little boy named Tim. "Oh sorry!" She yelled back, not noticing that he held the watch she was looking for in his hands. Tim tilted his head, seeing the girl running with her hair down, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

He looked down at the watch silently asking for answers. "_The Family is here…We're all in danger… Hide Trinity, keep her safe. Get rid of the family…" _The watch whispered to him.

888

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man announced with a smile as a live band began to play. "Please take your partners for a waltz." John held out his hand to Trinity and they began to dance with the music.

"You dance very well for someone who's never danced." John grinned at her.

"I was taught… Told I was a natural at it apparently." Trinity smiled. "You dance remarkably well."

"I've been known to surprise people at time." John grinned, leading her around in perfect time.

888

Martha walked into the TARDIS and ran to the control panel, reaching for the golden watch, but before her hand could touch it, it flung itself across the room. "Doctor!" Martha shouted, remembering that he made it so only he could retrieve it with the intent of taking it out of the safety of the TARDIS. "You really do mess things up a lot. She whirled around before another idea struck her and she searched for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

888

"Trinity?" Martha asked, sitting down in front of her.

"Please…not again… It hurts to think about it." Trinity whispered.

"He's different than any other person you've ever met. _You_ are different. He says strange things at times… You quote poetry two years before it's published."

"Stop…" Trinity whispered, placing her hands on her temples.

"You need to remember, you have to remember, Trinity, come on. I believe in you, you can defeat whatever walls you've put up… I know you can. I've seen you do incredible things, Trin."

"Whatever I've forgotten I've chosen to forget for a reason. It must be a good reason." Trinity said.

"Try!" Trinity focused for a moment before her thoughts went black.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh god…you're forcing your mind to forget." Martha said, pulling out the sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" John asked, standing behind Martha with two drinks in his hands.

"Do you know what this is? Name it… Go on, name it." Martha encouraged. Trinity closed her eyes tightly. A voice was breaking into her mind.

_'The Family is here. Open the watch… Let me out. They need me to protect them… Let me out…'_

"You're not John Smith." Martha said as John held the sonic screwdriver. "You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." John's mouth opened but before he could speak someone burst into the room. Martha snatched up the screwdriver and hid it in her pocket.

"There will be silence!" he shouted. "All of you!" Scarecrows filled the room along with Jenny and the boy that Trinity had yelled at her first day at the school.

"Forget everything I told you." Martha warned both of them.

"I said silence!" the man shouted again.

"Mr. Clark, what's going on?" Mr. Clark turned, firing his weapon dissolving the man into dust.

"Don't say anything." Martha warned during the chaotic shrieks.

"We asked for silence!" Baines yelled. "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

"No, better than that," the little girl with the balloon said. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking. And the girl…Trinity, she knows something. She must be the Time Lady we were chasing."

"You took human form." Baines stared at John in disbelief.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" John exclaimed. "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clark! What is going on? This is madness!"

"And a human brain, too!" He laughed. "Simple, thick and dull."

"He's no good like this," Jenny commented.

"We need a Time Lord or Lady," Clark added then he smiled.

"Easily done," Baines lifted his gun and pointed it at John.

"No!" Trinity shouted.

"Change back," Baines demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" John replied, panicked.

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know…" Jenny grabbed Martha holding a gun to her head.

"Get off me!" Martha shouted.

"Martha!" Trinity yelled.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny asked. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" he said panicking.

"Wait a minute..." Jenny smiled cruelly. "We really only need _a _Time Lord or _a _Time Lady… We don't need them both." Martha's eyes widened in horror. "The maid told me about Smith and that woman! Said he was going to purpose to her tonight. He cares for her." Clark snatched Trinity and placed a gun to her head.

_'No! Open the watch! Open this watch! Please! Let me save them! Let me help them! Please!'_

"Let her go!" John shouted, staring at Trinity. He was terrified to see her in such danger.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines asked, "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or mistress? Your friend or the girl you wish to marry? Your choice…"

* * *

**Oh...the irony... Mr. Smith and Trinity. Matrix much. I swear i didn't plan that, but it is cool. Though, they would _never _be togther in the Matrix, just sayin'.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	6. The Family of Blood

**A/N: Didn't sleep... Should be memorizing music, might have to drop honors choir because of this... Blah... I'm starting to not care.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

The Family of Blood

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith." Jenny shouted. Trinity and Martha both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines smirked. "It's your choice."

_'Open the watch! It will distract them for a moment! OPEN THE WATCH! NOW!' _Trinity winced at the sound and Clarke grabbed her tighter. '_Time Lord!' _The watch shouted. Trinity felt very faint at the noise, nearly falling to the ground but Clarke held onto her tightly. Suddenly the whole family turned. Martha grabbed the gun out of Jenny's hand and pointed it at the family, holding onto Jenny tightly.

"Alright! One more move and I shoot." Martha stated, pointing the gun at Baines.

"Oh the maid is _full _of fire!" Baines taunted.

"You shut up!" Martha shouted, shooting the ceiling before lowering the gun to point at Baines again.

"Careful son of mine." Clarke warned, realizing how true the threat was. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot her down." Trinity's eyes widened in terror, looking at her very brave friend.

"Try it." Martha encouraged. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines asked, taunting her. "Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination, do you wanna risk it?" Martha wondered looking at him seriously. Baines looked at John for a moment before looking back at Martha, lowering his weapon. Trinity ran towards John the second she was free and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively. "Doctor, get everyone out, there's a door out the side." Martha told him. "It's over there." Martha said, staring Baines down, making sure he didn't make a move. "Go on! Do it Mr. Smith, I mean you!"

"Do what she says…" Trinity whispered. "Everybody out!" Trinity yelled, grabbing John by the hand and leading him to the door. The two of them when to Tim and quickly told him to run before they both turned to Martha.

"Just go, Trinity." Martha told her.

"What about you?" Trinity asked with wide eyes.

"I'm more worried about the two of you right now. Go!"

"But Martha!"

"No, Trinity! Even if you can't remember I do, and I know that you two have to go!" Martha shouted. Trinity frowned and squeezed John's hand.

"You better get out of this." Trinity muttered, sounding very much like her old self before she grabbed John and ran out the door. John talked to the others trying to get the town cleared out.

"Tim, you need to go back to the school."

"You're just as bad as they are…" Tim said in a hurt voice, backing away.

"Tim!" Trinity called. Trinity looked at him with her head tilted to the side. _You can hear thoughts… _Tim's eyes widened and he ran. Martha ran out of the building.

"Don't just stand here run! God, you two are rubbish as humans!" Martha grabbed them and began pulling them along, barely keeping ahead of the green beams of light that certainly meant death.

888

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack." John explained, trying to tell why the boys were running around, arming themselves. Trinity stared around her with eyes filled with devastation.

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private..."

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clarke from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen." The headmaster looked around and noticed Trinity dressed as though she had come from a dance.

"You! Nurse, is that so?"

"I'm afraid it's true, sir." She nodded.

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it, yes."

"Perhaps you did well then Mr. Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um..."

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir." Martha explained. "Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

"No, it's not safe out there." Martha shouted.

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice," he glared at Martha. "You will control her, sir." He walked away and Trinity's eyes glared with hatred. She chased after him with Martha following her.

"You can't fight this war!" Trinity warned him, standing in front of him.

"You're not to tell me what I do in my own school!"

"These boys are just children! They shouldn't know war and violence." Trinity protested. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I've been in war! I was in South Africa, using my dead mates as sandbags! Don't tell me you know more than me!"

"Oh but I do!" Trinity shouted, sounding so much like herself that Martha nearly had a heart attack. "I've been in the largest war this universe has ever seen. I live a war every day. I watched as monsters stormed my home! I watched everyone I love wall, from the strong men to the innocent babies who had only just began to breath! I watched my best friend fall in battle! I watched my enemy drag their body around! claiming victory in defeating them! I watched my home burn! I watched a genocide and I was the only one left standing!" Martha felt strange, realizing that Trinity was speaking from the Doctor's point of view not her own. The headmaster slapped Trinity across the face forcefully, cutting her lip.

"You are to know your place! You are a woman, you are nothing in this world. And it is quite obvious that you are nothing but a wretched little liar. I'd better not see you again." He said storming away.

"Very gentlemanly of you!" Trinity snapped after him angrily. Martha ran forward and held her friend.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Trinity stated.

"You seem so much like—"

"Don't say it!"

"But you remember!"

"I can only remember the Doctor for who _he_ is, every time I try to think of myself—ugh! I forgot everything again! It's like knowing something's there but not being able to look at it. Like a Perception Filter."

"You know about Perception Filters?" Martha asked happily.

"Through the Doctor's memories, yes."

"Oh…you made it so that you would never be able to realize what you were by constantly erasing your mind every time you think of it. You were defending yourself so that you didn't get too smart as a human."

"Stop talking about me! It hurts when my mind blanks like that!" Trinity protested.

"Okay I get it!" Martha nodded.

"Alright! We need to find that watch! We need the Doctor." Trinity said. Martha nodded in agreement and they both took off up the stairs. They went into John's quarters and looked at the messy floor for a moment before they both began to search the room. "It's not here." Trinity whispered after a few minutes.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Someone has it… I can hear it whispering in my head, so quietly… It's not in this room, someone must have taken it."

"Can you find it?" Martha asked hopefully.

"No…it's too quiet to get a location. It's gone now! I can't focus when everything is so loud!" She commented the frantic minds of the boys below were giving her a headache. "I have to go. John might need me." She turned around and began to run down the stairs. "Find the watch!" Trinity ran down the stairs quickly.

"Trinity!" John called running towards her. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"You shouldn't be fighting to begin with. All of these children should be getting out of here before it's far too late."

"Trinity, we have to."

"Then I have a duty here, just as much as you do." Trinity stated.

"But…"

"Lovely evening we're having." Trinity teased, trying to lighten the mood. John chuckled slightly.

"Didn't go quite as I planned." Trinity suddenly remembered something from earlier in the night.

'_The maid told me about Smith and that woman! Said he was going to purpose to her tonight. He cares for her.'_

"They mentioned something…about a proposal…" Trinity trailed off, looking up at the Doctor. He frowned and looked down, pulling something from his pocket…a ring.

"I was going to ask you—" Trinity covered her hand with his, lowering it.

"Later." Trinity whispered.

"W-what if there isn't a later?"

"Shh, don't talk like that." Trinity pressed her lips to his. "I promise you there will be a later. Trust me." She mumbled against his lips.

"I trust you with my life." John promised, kissing her deeply. There was a loud noise from outside, breaking them apart. "Stay safe, don't put yourself in harm's way."

"I won't." Trinity lied. Then John noticed something.

"Someone's hit you." John said angrily.

"It's fine." Trinity promised him, looking down.

"No, it's not. Who did this?" He could tell by the red mark on her cheek that someone had slapped her, very hard as it was already starting to bruise.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! No one will ever hurt you, Trinity." Trinity kissed him to keep him quiet.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Okay…you will tell me, won't you."

"Yes, later."

"Stay safe."

"I will." She said as he walked out of the room. She rolled her eyes before she followed him silently, watching the courtyard through the doorway, ready to move at any second.

888

"Cease fire!" the headmaster shouted. "They're straw, like he said, straw!"

"Then no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?" John looked around at the fragile question. It pained him to see what everything had come to. Trinity had been right, the young boys weren't meant to see war…they never should have been there. Footsteps made John look up. A little girl with a red balloon began walking into the courtyard, practically skipping.

"You child, come out of the way," the headmaster ordered. "Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr. Rocastle, please?" Trinity said, stepping into the courtyard from where she and Martha were hiding together. "Don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet earlier, don't make me tell you again." The headmaster hissed. John's eyes grew darker in realization. The headmaster had hit Trinity earlier.

"And I warned you not to fight this…" Trinity whispered, looking down as Martha stepped out.

"Listen to me," Martha begged. "She's part of it! Matron, tell him."

"Tell him, John." Trinity pleaded.

"She was…she was with…with Baines in the village." He confirmed, remembering her presence with the Family.

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir."

"Of all the hypocrisy! You can't bear to see her on a battle field but you allow all of these young boys to stare down death itself?!"

"You will be silent!" The headmaster shouted at Trinity. "Come with me…" He said, holding a hand out to the little girl.

"You're funny." The little girl grinned.

"That's right, now take my hand."

"So funny," she smiled before she shot the headmaster, turning him to dust. "Now who's going to shoot me, any of you, really?"

"Put down your guns," John ordered…unable to shoot her himself, let alone any of the innocent young men beside him.

"But sir, the Headmaster…" Hutchinson began.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir…" Hutchinson argued.

"I said, lead the way!"

"Go on," Baines called. "Run!" Martha grabbed Trinity who had managed to take John's hand and they ran through the school, making sure the boys made it out before the Family and the Scarecrows could get to them.

"Let's go!" John shouted. "Quick as you can!"

"Don't go to the village!" Martha added. "It's not safe!"

'_LORD OF TIME!'_

"It's open!" Trinity stated, grabbing her head and looking up.

"What are you talking about?!" John asked, concerned.

"The watch?" Martha asked.

"It just closed…and it's moving, really fast. Whoever has it is trying to make a diversion. We won't be able to find it."

"Okay, let's go then before they find us." Martha said. The three of them ran out into the school and into the woods.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A voice called. The three of them looked through the bushes.

"The TARDIS…they have the TARDIS…" Martha said in a pained voice when she saw Mr. Clarke and the Scarecrows standing in front of it.

"That can't be good…" Trinity whispered, almost silently.

"Come back, Doctor!" Clarke shouted, "Come home. Come and claim your prize."

Out you come, Doctor!" Baines called stepping in front of the TARDIS with Jenny and the little girl. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!"

"You recognize it, don't you?" Martha asked, looking at John.

"Come out, Doctor!" Jenny continued. "Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life," John insisted.

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asked.

"You wrote about it John…" Trinity tried. "In that book. The blue box… You dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not…I'm John Smith." John insisted. "That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and…and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" Trinity took the distressed man into her arms.

"Yes. You're the best man I've ever met." Trinity promised him.

"Why can't I stay?" He pleaded.

"Because we need the Doctor." Martha said sadly.

"So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a story." John got up, too disturbed by everything to make sense of it, and ran.

"Oh, John…" Trinity whispered in a pained voice before she got up and ran after him, Martha on her heels.

"This way." Martha said. "I think I know somewhere we can hide." She had seen it on her way to the TARDIS earlier. It had been empty, safe.

"We've got to keep going." John insisted.

"Just listen to me for once." Martha hissed. "Follow me." Trinity nodded and began to follow Martha. John sighed and quickly followed Trinity, not wanting her to be alone. It was only a few moments before they ended up at a small cottage. "Here we are. It should be empty.""

"But who lives here?" John asked.

"If I'm right, no one." Martha said opening the door. "Hello?" she called. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?"

"No idea, but it's empty." Martha said inspecting a tea pot on the table. "It's cold. No one's been here for a very long while."

_'Take me to Mr. Smith…' _Trinity heard the voice in her head and rubbed her temples. _'They need me… Trinity? Can you hear me?' _The voice called out.

_'Yes…' _Trinity thought quietly as John sat down at the table.

_'Oh brilliant! Please, keep thinking loudly! You can lead Tim to you, just keep thinking! You do remember don't you? Oh you brilliant woman!'_

_'I can remember you…just you…'_

_'Good, that's enough then isn't it!? You trust me don't you?'_

_'Always…' _Trinity promised.

_'I'll get all of us out of this, I promise…'_

_'You always did have a knack for getting people out of trouble.'_

_'God I love you, you brilliant, beautiful, amazing woman!'_

"I must go to them before anyone else dies." John stated.

"You can't." Trinity protested. _'Hurry!' _

_'What is it!?'_

_'You're trying to leave me…' _Trinity frowned. "There has to be _something _we can do." Trinity turned to Martha.

_'Keep thinking! I'm almost there!'_

_'Please hurry…I can't lose him…'_

_'Do you…? Do you love him, Trinity?'_

_'He's everything…everything…' _Trinity replied, only to feel sorrow, pain, and loss emanating from the Doctor.

_'Sit tight…I'm coming.'_

"Not without the watch." Martha shook her head.

"You're this Doctor's companion!" John shouted, frustrated. "Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely. He needed someone." Martha said, glancing at Trinity.

"And that's what you want me to become?" John asked, frightened.

"You did need me…but you're not so lonely anymore. You have me and…well, let's just say you're loved, more than you will ever know." Martha said. There was a soft knock on the door and Trinity relaxed slightly. Martha got up and walked to the door.

"What if it's them?" John wondered.

I'm not an expert, but I don't think Scarecrows knock." Martha looked to Trinity who nodded slightly.

"I brought you this." Tim said, looking at Martha. "I told me to bring it here…so I did." Martha let him in and took to watch into her hand, walking towards John.

"Hold it."

"I won't." John said, standing up and backing away.

"Please, just hold it."

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held. It's begging…pleading. I didn't listen before, when it asked to be opened, because I was scared…of the Doctor."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because...I've seen him… He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John insisted, taking another step back.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the Universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." Tim said with a slight smile. There was a flash of light and a large explosion outside.

"What the hell?" Martha demanded.

"They're destroying the village…" Trinity whispered tersely.

"Watch…" John stated, grabbing it.

'_Come closer…_'

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

'_Closer…_ _Closer…_'

"I think he's asleep… Waiting to awaken." John whispered, admitting that he could hear it in a roundabout way.

_'Waken me, little man…'_

"Why did he speak to me?" Tim asked.

"Oh…low-level telepathic field. You were born with it, just an extra synaptic engram causing—" he stopped suddenly, startled. "Is that how _he_ talks?"

"That's him!" Martha exclaimed. "All you have to do is open it and he's back." There was another explosion outside.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while I…" He glanced at Trinity with wide eyes.

"We didn't know how to stop you," Martha said. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even _occur_ to him?" He seemed completely appalled at the idea.

_'Trinity…' _The watch whispered, heartbroken, but only Trinity heard it. _'Trinity…'_

"No," Martha sighed, glancing at Trinity sadly.

"Then what sort of man is that?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "And now you expect me to die?" More explosions rang out outside of the cottage.

"It was always going to end, though…" Martha explained. "The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me…"

"People are dying out there!" Martha said. "They need him and _I_ need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him, it wasn't even that long ago, but he is _everything_."

_'The girl in your journal…' _The watch whispered. _'The nameless girl with red hair…'_

"That's Trinity, the real Trinity. The one who gets into all sorts of trouble. The one who you knew for centuries before you were split apart." Martha said, filling in for the watch. Trinity grabbed her head, frowning in pain as her thoughts were suddenly wiped out.

"You're a part of this?" John asked Trinity.

"She doesn't know." Martha said. "She can't know, every time she puts the pieces together in her mind she forgets everything she's pieced together it's like a puzzle on constant self-destruct for her. She doesn't remember a thing about herself." The house jolted as another explosion hit.

"It's getting closer," Tim observed.

"Ah! I should have thought of it before!" John suddenly shouted. "I can give them this—just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Martha shouted.

_'No!'_

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"He'll never let you do it," Martha frowned.

"If they get what they want, then…"

"Then it all ends in destruction…" Trinity whispered. John looked at her, stunned. "The Family would live forever, to breed and conquer. War across the stars for every _child_..." John looked on the verge of tears.

_'Convince him… Make him open the watch, Trin… Please. I beg you…'_

"Martha, Timothy… Would you leave us alone, please?" Trinity asked as John broke down into sobs. The others left the room and Trinity moved quickly to wrap her arms around him. It took him a few minutes for her to calm him down and set him down next to her on a sofa. "If I could do this for you…I would in an instant."

_'You can't…' _The Doctor whispered.

"He's made it impossible for me to go back…unless he is there to bring me back."

"This is real isn't it? This isn't fake? I love you, that can't be fake, can it?"

_'We love her…' _The Doctor said only to him.

"Do you love me?"

"More than you know." Trinity promised with a smile.

"But you won't love him…" John trailed off.

"I don't know… I can't predict that…" Trinity said, putting her hand on his, the watch between them. John suddenly saw it. Trinity on his arm, wearing a beautiful white dress. She was a beautiful bride, and all his. Then another image hit his mind. The soft crying of a little baby in his arms. Trinity looked exhausted but happier than he had ever seen her, glowing as she smiled at him and the baby girl in his arms. He could see them growing older, surrounded by the laughter of children. He could see himself old and dying, but Trinity was still with him, holding onto his hand, promising him that their family was safe and happy.

"Did you see that?" John asked when Trinity pulled her hand away. "I could have that life, he never could. I could give them this watch and we could be like this, human. We could marry and have a lovely home in the country. We could have kids and grandchildren. We could be happy…" John said with tears in his eyes.

"We can't… The Family would win then…they'd kill everyone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I acted so selfishly, and I know you couldn't."

"But if I become him again…you won't love me." John said, afraid.

"We can't know that." Trinity protested, tears running down her face.

"He told me…you don't love him, but you do love me. Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Trinity promised, leaning in and kissing him with all the love she had. She pulled away after a few moments and tried to catch her breath. "This is your decision…I'll leave you to it…" She said, getting up and walking out of the room, crying as she went.

_'We have to…'_

"Why? I like being who I am. I don't want to die." John said.

_'If you don't she will…' _The Doctor said sadly. John looked down at the watch and closed his eyes before he pressed the button, freeing the Doctor and sentencing himself to death.

888

John stepped into the alien ship with the watch in his hands. The Family turned to look at him instantly. "Just…" He stumbled and grabbed the wall for support, but it shifted as if the wall were made up of switches, pinging as they moved. "Just stop the bombardment, that's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want just…just stop." John pleaded, his voice wavering.

"Say 'Please'." Baines said.

"Please…" John replied instantly. The Family powered down the ship, stopping the attack.

"Wait a minute…" Jenny said, sniffing. "Still human…"

"Now I can't…I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this! He made me John Smith, it's not like I had any control over it." John stumbled again, switching something else as he caught himself.

"He didn't just make himself human…" Jenny said. "He made himself an idiot."

"Same thing isn't it?" Baines wondered.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your Family. I just want you to go!" He stated. "So I've made my choice…you can have him." John said, holding out the watch. "Just take it! Please! Take him away!"

"At last…" Baines said, walking forward, transfixed on the watch. John began to back away but Baines grabbed him. "Don't think that saved your life!" He hit John who flew back against a wall, changing several more switches. "Family of Mine…now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord…" He clicked open the watch and they all inhaled deeply. "It's empty!"

"Where's he gone?"

"You tell me!" Baines shouted, throwing the watch at John.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection." The Doctor said easily. "A little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said," he put on his glasses, "I don't like the look of that Hydrokinometer… It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the Retro-stabilizers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh! 'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done—you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But! In fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run!" He grinned before taking off.

888

Martha stood in a large field in the rain with Trinity next to her. "It's hard to believe… He said he'd be back in a minute, yet he had so much to do. It seems a minute is too short."

"A minute can be an eternity for a Time Lord." Martha said.

"I know…it's just weird." The TARDIS reappeared right behind them. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Well, that's done…" He said simply, his hands in his pockets.

"Doctor, Martha, Miss Collins!" Tim called out, rushing towards them.

"Tim-Timothy-Tim!" the Doctor greeted with a wide smile.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Martha remarked.

"I think we do." Tim disagreed.

"But you could get hurt…" Martha said.

"Well, so could you, travelling 'round with him, but it's not going to stop you." Tim turned and looked at the Doctor. "Speaking of hurt, you mustn't do what you are thinking."

_I must. _The Doctor said sadly.

"No, you mustn't. You would be wise to leave things alone." Tim stated.

_She'll only love me out of pity, Tim. She can't remember this. I want her to love me for me, not out of pity, and most certainly not because I am a Time Lord._

_Love is giving your heart to someone hoping that they will protect it. It has risk to it. John knew that. _"You are only going to hurt yourself." Tim sighed sadly.

"Tim, I'd be honored if you'd take this," the Doctor said after a moment, giving him the watch. The wise boy deserved something.

"I can't hear anything," he said, looking down at it.

"No, it's just a watch now…" The Doctor said. "But keep it with you, for good luck."

"Look after yourself," Martha said, hugging him. Trinity stepped forward and hugged him after Martha. Tim hugged Trinity tightly, fearing what was to come for her. She pulled back and turned to look at the two time travelers.

"It's time, Trin…" The Doctor said slowly. Trinity nodded in understanding, but her lower lip quivered as the Doctor pulled a golden fob watch out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked down at it for a long moment before she looked up again.

"I don't want to go… I don't even know what she's like…" Trinity said, touching her head at the sensation of her memories being wiped clean. "I've had nightmares. So terrible…the things that happened to her." A tear ran down her cheek. "And you told me… You told me she always seemed so sad…broken, pretending to be happy, but tired when no one was watching. I don't want to be that…and I don't want you to stop loving me."

"Oh, Trinity…" The Doctor sighed, stepping forward and grabbing her waist gently. "I'll never stop, do you hear me? I'll never stop loving you. I don't care how much time passes, how much you change. I don't care if it's the happy, witty you, or the scared, panicked you. I don't care if you've got blond hair, brown hair, red hair, short, hair or long hair. I don't care about anything except for you. I love you, all of you, no matter what form you take. I have always loved you. You're the first and you will be the last. I promise you that."

"Even when I'm different, you'll love me?" Trinity asked with a smile, looking up at him.

"I promise…forever."

"Then I won't be too sad when I'm her then right? If I've got you I'll be happy." Trinity smiled. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away, staring at her with tears in his own eyes.

_Don't… _Tim warned. _Please don't…_

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her lovingly, pouring his hearts into the kiss. Pouring centuries of love into her, hoping to convey with every fiber of his being that he loved her more than anything in the world. "I love you…" He promised. "I always will." He pulled back, holding her head in his hands, his fingers on her temples.

"Are you alright?" Trinity asked, seeing the pain in his eyes. He stared into her eyes for a solid moment. "You're scaring me…"

"Forget…" The Doctor whispered. Trinity could feel the familiar feeling of her memories being wiped out, but this time she felt everything leaving her.

"No!" Trinity said, trying to pull away. "Don't please…" Trinity begged.

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor whispered, one tear rolling down his cheek. Trinity's eyes rolled into the back of her head and the Doctor gently set her down in the grass. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before putting on a smile. A few moments later she opened her eyes and looked up at the Doctor without any recognition in her eyes.

"Hello… Who are you?" Trinity wondered. Martha had several things she wanted to say, all of them nasty and hateful in every way imaginable for what he had just done to Trinity, but she didn't say a word.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Have I hurt myself?" Trinity wondered, sitting up and looking down at herself.

"No, you're…perfect. I was just wondering if you could open that watch for me." The Doctor stated as she stood up. Trinity looked down at her hand and tilted her head, as if she didn't realize she held the watch.

"Why? It doesn't work… I don't know why I keep it. I guess it's just so pretty…" Trinity remarked.

"Open it please." The Doctor asked softly. Trinity hit the button at the top and golden light shot out of the watch towards her. She fell forward as the energy rushed into her.

"I've got you… I've got you." The Doctor promised, catching her and holding her against his chest. A few minutes later she pulled back, gasping.

"Whoa… That's weird. I assume we made it then?" Trinity asked, looking up at the Doctor. "I don't remember doing anything I'd thought I'd remember… Do you remember?" Trinity asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but unlike you I didn't rig my mind to erase every time I got smart." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, that's probably what did it then… I am a genius after all. I probably figured it out at the beginning." Trinity teased lightly.

"You did figure it out a few times. Started babbling nonsense to me once." The Doctor stated.

"I was near you?" Trinity asked sharply, glancing at Martha.

"Just sort of happened. We sort of stumbled into each other." The Doctor said, not understanding why Trinity seemed angry with Martha.

"Oh…" Trinity shrugged and looked at Tim. "Hello, did I know you? I'm sorry I'm sort of terrible with faces sometimes."

"I just helped you save this idiot is all." Tim sighed, pointing to the Doctor.

"Well, he can be rather thick." Trinity smiled, hugging him. "I like you already. Not many call him out on it."

"Yeah, well, smack him once or twice 'round the head would you?"

"Sure thing." Trinity replied easily, smacking the Doctor over the back of the head once for good measure. "I'm sure he did something to deserve it. He always loves to make messes." The Doctor opened the door and Martha and Trinity went inside. Trinity waved at the boy as she went.

"You'll like this bit," the Doctor said, closing the door behind him. He looked at Trinity as he started up the TARDIS and smiled. "Have I told you that you look lovely in that dress?"

"No… but thanks." She blushed. "I'm going to get changed, be back in a moment." She said, gliding out of the room.

"How dare you do that?!" Martha shouted as soon as Trinity was out of ear shot.

"It had to be done…"

"No it didn't!" Martha hissed.

"Yes it did!"

"Why? Why did you have to do that?"

"Because she doesn't love me and I don't want to make her feel compelled to do so. I don't want her love out of pity and I don't want it just because of what I am. I want her to love _me _and that I have to earn. I have to wait and hope…and pray…to whatever bloody deity exists…perhaps I'll pray to all of them."

"You are such an idiot!" Martha exclaimed. The Doctor remembered hearing that very thing from Josh, why did everyone seem to think _he _was an idiot. "She's loved you since she saw you for the first time. She told me that her whole world shifted and fell around you. She only took your energy to keep herself alive because she knew you'd get lonely and she didn't want you to be alone. She was tortured _by_ _choice_ for fifty years just because she didn't want you to be alone! She waited for you for centuries just to make you happy and when you finally both get what you want you do _this?!_" Martha asked. She slapped the Doctor hard across the face.

"I didn't know…" He whispered. _Did everyone except for him know about that?_

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't know. She didn't tell you she loved you because she thought you would only love her because she's a Time Lady. She didn't want to influence you… God you're both idiots… I'm in a box full of idiots." Martha sighed, shaking her head. "Go fix this! Now!"

"But—"

"Now!"

"What do I say?!" he asked, afraid.

"I don't care! You made the mess now go make it right!" Martha snapped. The Doctor walked down the stairs towards Trinity's room. He knocked gently, still trying to think of what to say to her.

"Come in." Trinity called. The Doctor opened the door and looked inside the room. Trinity was brushing through her short red hair in front of a mirror. There was a wig on the floor next to the golden dress. She was wearing a black tank-top and soft pajama bottoms that were light blue. She turned around and looked at him. "Are you alright? You look like you might faint." Trinity dropped the brush and led him to the bed, helping him sit down.

"I'm fine…" The Doctor stuttered. "You look lovely by the way…" He said softly. She blushed and looked away, reaching for a brush.

"Very funny… My hair's all over the place…imagine three months wearing a wig! Gosh it's impossible to tame now. It's an absolute mess." Trinity said, trying desperately to get all of the knots and tangles out.

"No…really, you look fine…you always do."

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You're not ill or anything? I didn't think there was a side effect from the Chameleon Arch, but I can double check for you, maybe fix whatever it is." Trinity said, standing in front of him. He grabbed his wrists and shook his head.

"Don't…just…listen for a minute…" He said softly. She sat down next to him and he looked into her eyes.

"What is it…?"

"I can't really explain…not easily…" The Doctor looked down.

"Whatever it is you can tell me…" Trinity promised.

"Right then… Trinity…I love you." He said simply. He could see doubt and fear flash through her eyes so he quickly cupped her face in his hands before she could look away or leave him. "I've loved you for centuries. I loved you back on Gallifrey through all those times we got into trouble and made everyone furious with us. I fell in love with you, your smile, your laugh, your amazing ability to surprise me all the time, your kindness… I fell in love with _you. _It killed me to watch you fall. I swear one of my hearts stopped beating when I saw the fear in your eyes, the absolute panic when you were hit. I felt so alone all those years without you…it was impossible to breathe… Getting you back…was a gift I never thought possible and I'm not going to wait. I made that mistake last time. I never told you that I loved you and that was a terrible mistake. So right now, I'm telling you that I love you." Trinity stared at him for a long moment, silent. "Please say something."

"All those years ago… I looked into the Vortex and saw you…saw you all over the universe…saw you with me. I decided to meet you and when I looked at you that day…everything was different. My world changed for me… I hid it since I was eight." She slapped him across the face.

_That's not a good sign, that's never a good sign…_ He thought, looking down, whenever he was slapped, something bad either had happened or was about to happen.

"You made me forget! You stupid man! Tim was right, I should beat the hell out of you!" Trinity stated.

"I thought—"

"You forget that I can read _your _mind you _idiot_!" Trinity said.

"I think I just ruined a lot of things… I'm sorry…just…I don't know pretend I never said anything." The Doctor said, standing up and walking towards the door. Trinity followed him and pressed him against the door frame.

"I don't want to pretend. You bloody well know every way to infuriate me, but I love you more than anything else in the universe." Trinity sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Trin—?"

"Stop talking, please before you make me more angry with you." Trinity chuckled. "I might be able to forgive you if you just—" The Doctor leaned down and kissed her, silencing her. Warmth spread through both of them at the contact. Trinity pulled him closer, gripping his hair and standing on her toes to get closer to him. He placed his hands on her waist and got rid of all of the space between them. He licked at her bottom lip and she instantly opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart what could have been hours later when they finally had no choice but to resurface for air.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked once he caught his breath.

"Not yet, but that's a start." Trinity smiled up at him.

"Should I keep begging for your forgiveness then?" The Doctor asked with a small smile.

"We might be here a long time before I consider forgiving you." Trinity said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not opposed. I've got all the time in the universe." He said before kissing her again.

"YES!" Martha squealed out in the hallway. They broke apart and looked out into the hallway, both of them blushing. "Oh, by all means continue on, don't mind me." Trinity smiled and hugged Martha.

"Thank you for smacking him."

"He earned it, please tell me you smacked him." Martha begged.

"Definitely." Trinity agreed with a laugh. Trinity suddenly turned and looked at the Doctor. "Perhaps we should tell him in person." Trinity grinned.

"Trinity—"

"Consider it part of your apology." Trinity said. The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek before he ran off.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Trinity smiled before running into her room and closing the door. She quickly got dressed and brushed all of the knots out of her hair before leaving her room, grabbing Martha, and pulling her towards the control room. The TARDIS landed somewhere with little turbulence and Trinity looked surprised. "That was smooth."

"I can do some things right." The Doctor called back teasingly. He looked at her and his mouth fell open. She was dressed in a black skirt with a beautiful green sweatshirt on that complimented both her skin and eyes. "You look lovely." He smiled holding out his hand to her. She took it with a blush before they rushed to the door.

"Where are we going?" Marsha asked as they ran through a street.

"Remembrance Ceremony." Trinity said. "We've got to meet a friend."

"I'm not dressed properly." Martha stated, looking at her leather jacket and pants.

"Doesn't matter!" Trinity called, slowly down.

"'...they mingle not with laughing comrades again; They sit no more at familiar tables of home; They have no lot in our labor of the day-time; They sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle, they were young, Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted…'" Trinity and the Doctor slowed to a stop and looked at the man in the wheelchair. Tim looked over at them and smiled when he saw Trinity's hand in the Doctor's.

_Good choice, Doctor. _He nodded in their direction.

_Thank you, Tim. _The Doctor smiled at him. Trinity elbowed him in the side and Tim looked at the pair strangely. _You were right, I was wrong. _He admitted reluctantly.

_I knew it! _Tim smiled when Trinity leaned over and kissed the Doctor's cheek. _Make him pay you wonderful woman. _Tim grinned at her.

_I don't think I can… I've been waiting a long time… _Trinity said, smiling at the Doctor: her Doctor.

_Thank you… _Tim said gratefully to the two of them. _I wouldn't be here without you._

_Neither would we. _The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arm around Trinity's waist.

_Have fun you two… _He grinned, waving to Martha who waved back with a grin.

_We will. _Trinity promised.

_Take care of her… _Tim warned the Doctor seriously.

_With my life. _The Doctor promised. Trinity blushed when the Doctor placed a tender kiss to her forehead. The three of them waved before they slowly walked away.

"I don't understand, he's human. How does he talk with his mind? How does he hear things?" Martha wondered.

"Anyone can talk with their mind with practice so long as they know someone who can listen." The Doctor shrugged, holding onto Trinity.

"But he could listen as well." Martha said.

"Side effect." Trinity shrugged. "He's not all human. Probably has Time Lord somewhere in his genes. Some Time Lords married humans and passed on the genes, deciding to age and die with their wives. The genes have been passed down, though no one can say they are a Time Lord. In three centuries everyone will have the gene, but it will be so small very few will actually be able to do anything special." Trinity explained.

"Do I have Time Lord in me?" Martha asked with wide eyes. Trinity pulled out her golden pen and ran it along Martha's forehead as it flashed blue light.

"Nope, clean as a whistle…you're pure human, no messy, creepy aliens in you." Trinity winked.

"That's sort of a relief."

"I take offense to that." The Doctor commented.

"I don't mind that you're alien." Trinity promised, putting her free hand over his second heart which beat a little faster at the touch.

"Love you too…" The Doctor smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Aww… I love you both you great big idiots!" Martha smiled, hugging them tightly before they entered the TARDIS.

* * *

**Happy endings...how sappy...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	7. Memories and Names

**Transition chapter with some information.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Memories and Names

Trinity and the Doctor sat on a beach while Martha swam in the water not too far away. Trinity was dressed in a black, backless one-piece swimsuit and the Doctor had finally forgone his usual suit and was wearing black swim trunks. "I love the sand…" Trinity sighed, running her hands through it as she spoke. "It reminds me of _good_ times…back on Gallifrey."

"We were the worst two kids at the academy." The Doctor chuckled.

"In our defense it was a long walk to the ocean."

"We really shouldn't have taken that TARDIS." The Doctor grinned at her, sitting up on his elbow to look down at her.

"We didn't take it, we just borrowed it." Trinity laughed. "And we only used it about seventy times…and whenever we got bored in class…and when I got into trouble that one time."

"That _one _time? How about all million of them? If you hadn't been the Young Lady President you would have been put into eternal prison for what you got yourself into!"

"But it was fun and harmless…well mostly harmless, that one time doesn't count." Trinity stated. "But it did help that I was practically royal."

"Glad I choose my friends well." The Doctor grinned.

"Whatever happened to that TARDIS, do you know who it got assigned to? They took it and hid it after a while."

"Funny thing…they gave it to you." Trinity smiled. "They knew I'd just get into trouble if I had it…but you would never know the difference."

"Really? That old girl is _our_ old girl?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes, looking at the blue box fondly.

"That's why we got on so quickly. She knew it was me the second I was on board." Trinity grinned. "She likes me a lot more than she likes you."

"Can't imagine why, you stole her!"

"I never crash-landed her! Okay, except for that first time, but that was understandable I was working under stress. I was only thirteen!"

"I don't crash-land her!"

"Well you aren't very smooth when it comes to landings." Trinity stated. "Besides, she was glad that someone got her out of storage. She was _bored!_"

"God we went all over the place…"

"Most often it was the ocean though…just to hear the waves…to feel the sand… And the stars! Golly they were something."

"Indeed." The Doctor sighed, remembering. "I forget, how did you end up in my recreational math class?"

"I told a teacher she was wrong and I was right. Krita was furious. I tried to test out of her class on the first day. I passed the test but she wouldn't let me go to another class. Mother got mad at her and let me drop the whole class… So I decided to take recreational math." Trinity grinned at the memory.

"Good ol' mummy dearest. She was lovely."

"Yeah she was brilliant. Father always told me that I was just like her." Trinity sighed, if there was someone she missed the most it was her mother. "Your mother was lovely as well. She'd help us with our shenanigans."

"Oh she loved to have fun. She was a good mother… I think she was always disappointed that she only really had me…what with _him_ running off so young…"

"I was disappointed that I had so many siblings. I never even met half of them. There must have been fifty of us."

"And you were the worst." The Doctor winked at her.

"Or the best, depending on how you look at it. I was a trouble maker, but I was also accelerated in school, top of my class, and could beat the snot out of anyone who tried to hurt me. Overall, they were blessed to have me…well, that's what mum said, and she never lied."

"Your father would have had you thrown in prison had she told him half of the things we got up to."

"You're not kidding. He grew to hate me in the end… I wish mum wouldn't have gone when she did. Things might be different today if she would have lived."

"How did she…?" The Doctor wondered.

"It was a girl…" Trinity frowned. "She wasn't strong enough. Two girls in a row can kill any Time Lady."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor pouted, kissing her cheek gently.

"At least she didn't have to live through war." Trinity shrugged. "Oh god! Do you remember the first time we broke into the training room and vandalized all of the settings?"

"Of course I do! We were stuck with Krita for eight bloody months!"

"And then we did it again! You had to admit it was funny to watch people fail."

"Yeah, but not really worth it."

"Looking back it was worth it." Trinity disagreed.

"True…" The Doctor looked down, sad. "I didn't want to do it."

"You had to, they became monsters." Trinity said, sitting up.

"You were the only one standing in my way Trin…" The Doctor said seriously. "When I saw what the world was falling to, when I saw what they were planning, when I saw them retreat and leave us out there to fight alone… When I realized what they were going to do, you were the only thing that stopped me from putting them in the Time-Lock."

"And then I died." Trinity said.

"I almost locked you there with them."

"I have to thank the Daleks for one thing…took me to their leader nearly straight away…got me out of Time-Lock by mere seconds…"

"I still feel terrible."

"It was the right thing to do… No one should have the power they reached for. We weren't meant for that." Trinity grabbed his hand.

"I know…there were some good people left though."

"Only some." Trinity said. "The darkness took the rest. The greed. War makes people terrible. My father being the worst. Some days…when I look in the mirror…"

"You're not like him." The Doctor said, squeezing her hand tightly. "You'll never be him."

"Sometimes though…when that power hits me…when I make a choice, I feel like one day I might be just as bad…like I could be just like him."

"No, you're too good for that."

"You saw me in the war…what I did."

"I did terrible things too, everyone in the universe has done terrible things."

"I suppose… Things used to be good though. We should remember them when they were good. When things were true and good… When mere mortals didn't try to take the power of god."

"You might be right about that." He smiled…then he went into deep thought.

888

"What is it? Something's been bothering you for a while." Trinity asked hours later.

"I lied to you…back in 1913…"

"You sit and worry for hours just because of something like that?"

"Well I think about you a lot, so yes… I said…I said that I'd never…" The Doctor frowned, hoping that Trinity understood. "I just don't like that I've lied to you."

"Well in all honesty, John had never kissed anyone before, so at the time, I was your first kiss."

"I feel terrible though, typically kisses are between bound people only…I just feel like I've betrayed you somehow."

"I was your first kiss. Don't you remember? You kissed my cheek the day I was placed in your recreation math class, you called me brilliant. Mum teased me for months over that little kiss."

"I guess…"

"There's more, something else bothering you… It's not just the kiss." Trinity sat up slowly…looking down at him.

"It's just…I met someone in the past…well, in _my_ past. Someone…well…he said he was my son… I just worry."

"Why don't we look and see?" Trinity wondered. She placed her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. "Just think about it… We'll fall in if you just think for a moment." The Doctor bit his lip and closed his eyes and a second later they both opened their eyes.

/

A man in a black leather jacket ran down the street quickly. "Is that you?" Trinity asked quietly.

"Yeah…the ninth me."

"So the last one?" Trinity asked.

"Yup…"

"Why are you running?" Trinity wondered. The Doctor pointed upwards and she saw several ships in the air, all of them pointing weapons at him. "Oh, another lovely day at the office." Trinity said, grabbing his hand and sprinting after the old Doctor as beams of red light flashed through the street. They ended up following him down an alleyway were only the smallest of the ships could follow him.

"Dad?" A voice called from an adjoining alleyway. "Dad! Look out!" A young man came sprinting out of the darkness and knocked the Doctor over just as a red light zoomed towards him. The young man lifted a gun and fired it at the ship, bringing it down easily. "Are you alright?" The young man asked, pulling out a silver pen and pressing a button. One end of the pen glowed green as he ran it over the Doctor's face. "Oh good…" He sighed, relieved. "Seems I've done at least one thing right for once."

"That's a sonic pen." The old Doctor said, shocked. He looked up at the handsome boy who had messy, golden-blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yup, picked that idea up from mum, though the light was your idea." He said, helping the old Doctor to his feet.

"You called me dad…" He realized after a moment.

"Oh! Dammit! There I go again!" The boy slapped his own forehead. "Mum always did tell me I got the babbling like an idiot problem from you. You don't even know me yet do you?! Darn it, I knew I knew your face, I just forgot the order. You must be an older version than I thought!"

"What do you mean?" The old Doctor asked, confused.

"Well, Adriana always said I acted like you." Trinity turned as white as a sheet at that sentence, knowing full well that the boy in front of her was babbling far too much…far too much for her comfort, especially at what he had just given away. "She always thought that I'd get myself into trouble with all of the babbling, and here I am doing just that." The boy looked around. "We'd better hurry up and get to the facility or we're both dead, and I'm supposed to meet you and mum in a few hours, they'll kill me if I don't make it in time."

"Who's Adriana?" The boy looked at him, shocked.

"You haven't met her yet? Just how far back are you?" He said with a gasp. "What version are you?"

"Nine but—"

"Oh!" He slapped his forehead again. "Tenth! I'm one version shy of you almost being semi-intelligent. No offense. God I really do need to shut up before I mess things up. Oh, damn I already have! I remember them talking about this day." He pointed directly at where the new Doctor stood and shook his head. "God, you're gonna kill me in the future. Please do it nicely." He pleaded.

"I don't understand…"

"Listen. I know things are confusing." The young man said, putting his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I know you feel really alone and that nothing will ever be right in the world, but things will get better alright, just keep your chin up, alright. And please don't be an idiot—no! wait, do be an idiot or things will happen out of order."

"But—"

"Trust me. Soon…well, I can't say soon because I don't know where you are on _your _timeline, but soon you're going to meet her and everything will be right as rain. Alright? She'll absolutely love you. God…it's so hard to see you without her…you two are so close, two halves of a whole."

"I…bonded…with someone?"

"Yeah…tough luck though kid, you had to wait a little while… I can't tell you much more, timelines and such to keep on track. God, she's gonna murder me, especially how she's been lately. When the time comes, please protect me. I don't know if I can take much more of it."

"I don't understand!"

"Can't tell you much more, but I can tell you we need to run! World to save an all. If we don't hurry up we'll run out of time. Come on! Let's go!"

"Does he say anything else after that?" Trinity wondered.

"No…"

"Good."

/

Trinity opened her eyes and blinked in the sun before she turned away from him and looked out at the sea, trying to process what she just learned. "Good god what have I done?" The Doctor asked in a pained voice when he saw the way Trinity stared off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked, turning to look at him.

"You look so distressed…god how could I be so stupid…?"

"You think you betrayed me?"

"Obviously! Look at how upset you are!"

"Doctor, time doesn't work in a straight line…it's…wibly-wobbly, timey-whimey stuff. It goes around in interlocking swirls and whirls that make no sense at all."

"I know that but—!"

"I was just thinking is all…"

"But he claimed I was his father."

"And you are, wibly-wobbly, timey-whimey." Trinity smiled at him.

"I don't get it."

"You did nothing wrong. I just felt a little weird back there. I haven't been called by my true name since the night my mother died."

"What?"

"Oh! You're so slow!" Trinity smacked her forehead. "A boy from your past calls you 'dad' and then happens to use my true name when speaking of his mother. Really, it's not that difficult of a leap. I mean, true names are only shared through families and—" a look of realization filled the Doctor's face.

"But that means…he's…that boy… He's ours." The Doctor stumbled through the realization, pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"Finally! Give the man a prize!" Trinity chuckled.

"But that means…th-that…we…"

"Is it that hard to see? I didn't realize I was so offensive to you." Trinity said teasingly.

"No, no… it's just… Wow… I am bonded to the most beautiful woman in the universe in my future."

"Wow…_that's_ flattery. Anything else you want to compliment while you're at it?" The Doctor just leaned in and kissed her happily. He pulled away from her after a moment and then froze.

"I know you're name…" The Doctor said, feeling terrible that he had gotten her name before she had willingly given it to him.

"It's alright." Trinity promised.

"No it's not. _You_ should have given it to me when _you_ were ready."

"Silly man…why do you think I told you that he used my true name?" Trinity asked. "I'm not an idiot. I knew what I was saying."

"Can I say it?" The Doctor asked curiously, his voice slipping into the Gallifreyan tongue instinctively.

"Go ahead…" Trinity said, knowing full well the power a name could hold.

"Are you positive?" He wondered. "I know you have things…past things…"

"I trust you. You've figured out most of it by now anyway." Trinity shrugged, though her voice shook slightly.

"I promise not to misuse it…" he paused for a moment before he was able to say the word aloud, "Adriana." Trinity shivered slightly as a warm feeling filled both of them and then left her, heading straight for him. All of her memories, all of her thoughts and emotions filled him, making him stagger forwards. She caught him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, thinking as calmly as she possibly could to help him ease his way through the centuries of memories he was receiving.

After a few moments the Doctor opened his eyes. "I promise you will never see that sort of pain again." He insisted.

"I couldn't possibly, not when you're here." Trinity promised him with a smile, slightly nervous that she had just given him permission to see her whole life and know her every emotion and thought whenever he wished, but glad that he seemed to see through her terrible past to the person she was at that moment.

"Haiden…" The Doctor whispered quietly. Trinity smiled at the trust he was showing in her and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. She could sense that he was nervous and spent an extra minute staring at him, waiting for him to decide if he was sure. Giving him the chance to take it back, to erase the name from her memory and move on. "I'd never take it back, and I know better than to tamper with your thoughts." He chuckled.

"Haiden…" She repeated, feeling something smolder within her. She felt everything that the Doctor had ever had, feeling overwhelmed by everything that she could see and feel through him. He grabbed her gently and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close as they both went down a very long memory lane. Trinity opened her eyes after a long moment and looked up at him. She lifted her right hand and ran it through his hair once before placing it on his shoulder. "Beautiful." She promised.

"Okay, enough with the talking in strange languages. It makes me want to fill in the blanks and with the way you two are sitting my mind is going in a very inappropriate direction." A familiar voice said.

"Jack!" Trinity grinned in surprise, jumping up to hug him. "Wait…do you know me this time?"

"Yes, I went back and met you." Jake smiled warmly. "I'm glad you found prince charming, even if it wasn't me." He winked.

"Don't make me slap you." Trinity said as the Doctor stood next to her, putting his hand in hers. He knew distance would be a problem for them for a while. When names were given even the slightest distance could make anyone feel uncomfortable, especially when the two people were romantically involved. "You know I will."

"Don't be like that, Trin…" Jack smiled at her. "You two should hurry up and get dressed we have a problem."

"I knew that this couldn't be good when you showed up…" The Doctor frowned.

"Me?! You're vacationing a planet with a wormhole! I'm hardly the problem in this equation."

"What?" The Doctor asked curiously. Trinity and he looked at each other seriously before they made a run for the TARDIS.

"MARTHA!" Trinity called out loudly.

"VACATION'S OVER!" The Doctor added as they made it into the TARDIS and quickly threw clothes on over their suits.

"What's happening?" Martha asked, stepping into the TARDIS.

"Wormhole, Martha!" Trinity stated.

"Ooh, fun!"

"Get dressed." Trinity stated.

"That's a lovely dress Trinity…" Martha said as she walked past. "Going back to the early twentieth century?" Trinity looked down at the modest burgundy dress she had slipped on and shrugged.

"At least it fits."

"You look marvelous." The Doctor promised kissing her cheek, just as Martha ran back into the room. Her hair was still wet, but she was presentable again.

"Let's go!" Trinity said, grabbing the Doctor's hand as they rushed out of the TARDIS.

888

"Well that's not good." The Doctor said, watching as a lizard passed through the wormhole.

"Where does that lead?" Trinity asked Jack.

"Earth, 2007…" Jack sighed. "That Lizard is could destroy the world."

"When momma lizard ain't happy…" Trinity and the Doctor said before Trinity continued. "Anyone feel like a bit of a hunt and a trip through a wormhole?"

"We can't go through a wormhole.' Jack protested.

"TARDIS," Trinity and the Doctor said at the same time as if the answer was obvious. They both took off towards the TARDIS.

"Are those two acting really…in-sync or is it just me?" Jack asked Martha.

"I've never seen them like that before… They look like they're magnets… Every move ones makes the other balances, it's weird."

"Oh!" Jack said as if coming to a realization. "Wow… Don't let those two leave each other's sight for about a month alright, not matter what they say, just make sure they stay close."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Jack nodded. "Come on, we'd better hurry up." He said running to the TARDIS and holding the door open for Martha before closing it behind him.

"I've got it." The Doctor insisted standing on one side of the control panels while Trinity stood on the other.

"Did you learn this lesson?"

"Uh…I slept through the second half, was it important?"

"I should have never let you leave that school." Trinity sighed, she looked directly into his eyes and he stared back, completely still for a minute before he nodded.

"Okay so it was important." He admitted as they both began working.

"This might be a little bumpy." Trinity warned the other two. "You might want to hold onto something."

"But, you're driving, shouldn't be too bad."

"A wormhole is a two-person job, he's driving too. Like I said, please hold onto something." The TARDIS jerked by the end of her sentence and Jack had to reach out and grab Martha to keep her from falling.

"Doctor?"

"Working on it." He replied reaching for a lever with his foot. Trinity laughed quietly before she placed her hand on a small white orb in the panel.

"Sorry old girl, just like the first landing, not intentional I swear." Trinity warned before the TARDIS slammed against something, hard. The floor shifted under Trinity and she fell to the ground hard, hitting her head. "Ow, you did that on purpose." Trinity complained.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, standing over her.

"I'm fine." She promised. "The poor TARDIS got mad at me is all. Sorry girl. Everyone else alright?"

"We're fine." Jack called out, letting go of Martha.

"Wormholes, not fun to drive through." The Doctor and Trinity said softly as he pulled her to her feet, holding her hand.

"Come on," Jack said walking to the door. He stepped out into a garden. "Wow, nice place to land." The others stepped out behind him looking around.

"That statue's beautiful." Martha said, looking at a weeping angel that stood alone in the garden.

"I think it's creepy." Trinity whispered, wrinkling her nose and looking away.

"It is a bit sad, but still beautiful." Jack said.

"We landed a bit askew. The lizard isn't here." Trinity noted.

"Right, we'll hunt the lizard, you and you need to find a way to close the wormhole." The Doctor said nodding to Jack.

"No problem," he nodded taking off. Trinity and the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS before appearing a minute later. Trinity had a bow slid across her torso with a quiver of arrows hanging on her hip attached to a leather belt. The Doctor had on a bow but threw the quiver of arrows at Martha before locking the TARDIS and putting the key around his neck.

"You look like you just stepped out of a medieval castle, Trin." Martha said.

"I've been to a few castles in my day…took a few down too, but we're not going to talk about that…"

"Come on, the lizard's not here."

"No…it's moving. London…" Trinity said.

"How do you know that?" Martha asked.

"Tracing it, it's a Time Lord thing, never mind it." Trinity shrugged.

"Anyone mind taking a cab?" The Doctor asked, looking towards the road.

"We don't have money."

"Trinity can take care of that." The Doctor smiled. "Just a little bit of projection and they'll think we gave them a considerable tip."

888

Martha couldn't help but smile at the odd looks the cabbie gave them, especially the Doctor and Trinity who were looking at each other strangely. Well, strangely for the cabbie, but Martha could tell that they were speaking to each other silently. "What more can we have piled on today?" Martha asked.

"Don't jinx it!" Trinity said instantly.

"Well, we already have a wormhole, a migrating lizard and her hatchlings, and probably an abused TARDIS after that landing." Martha said quietly.

"You just had to go and say it." Trinity frowned. "Oh! Stop right here please!" Trinity called out suddenly. The cabbie stopped and Trinity got out, holding an empty hand to the driver whose eyes widened and he grabbed something invisible from her.

"Thanks, Ma'am." He said before pulling off. Trinity grabbed the Doctor's hand and waited a second before she pointed towards an alleyway. Martha started moving quickly, but the other two took their time, double checking.

"Doctor!" Someone called out just before they took off. "Doctor! Doctor!" The Doctor turned to look at the young blonde woman who had stepped out of a shop.

"Hello!" he greeted her warmly. "Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you, it really is you…" She grinned and then looked at Trinity. "And Trinity too!" Trinity looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew her name. "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?" Trinity tilted her head sideways, slipping into the girl's mind.

"We don't have time for this." Martha called, coming back towards them. "Migration's started, we might lose her if we wait too much longer."

"Martha!" The girl beamed at her.

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life," the Doctor told her. "Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own." He said before wishing he had covered his mouth. He hadn't quite told Trinity that part yet…hadn't told her he crashed their wedding.

"Oh, my God! Of course, you're a _time_ traveler. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!" She said with wide eyes.

"I knew the jinxing was bad." Trinity frowned, realizing what was to come, but keeping it from the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Martha called. "Twenty minutes to red hatching!"

"It was me… Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

"Got what?" the Doctor frowned.

"Okay," she said seriously. "Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." She said, handing him a folder.

"Trin! Come on!"

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash...things happening..."

"Well, four things…" Trinity sighed, now counting their new problem. "Four things and a lizard."

"Okay," she nodded, "No worries, on you go. See you around, some day."

"What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow," Sally answered.

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow," he grinned.

"Goodbye Doctor," Sally smiled. "'Bye Trin, Martha." Sally nodded to both of them before they took off through the streets.

888

"You're just jealous because I dealt with the Lizard." Trinity said to the Doctor.

"I am not." The Doctor said slowly.

"That's not what your minds saying." Trinity replied smugly. He looked down at her and grinned.

"That was a really good shot." He complimented her. "Where did you learn that?"

"Well, as many times as I skipped out of school I went." Trinity smiled at him.

"Trin?" Martha asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's the TARDIS?" Martha said standing where it should have been.

"She can't have wandered off too far." Trinity said. "We have the only keys." Trinity said gesturing to the three of them. She held back a frown as the three of them began searching the house and property.

"Is that angel in a new place?" The Doctor asked Trinity after they walked past it.

"Yup…" Instantly the Doctor turned around and looked at the angel that was reaching out for him now.

"Could have warned me!" The Doctor said, shocked.

"Well, it's gonna happen anyway. Thought it would be easier if you didn't see it kill you." Trinity replied. "Martha's gone." Trinity said quietly. "We need to go see the angel that touched her. She was in the house." Trinity turned and was face to face with a second angel, whose hand was an inch from her skin, the other hand down, holding the key to the TARDIS. "I'm about to disappear, Doctor." Trinity said quietly.

"Not without me."

"You'll be there in a second, just keep staring at that angel, you don't want to be touched by the wrong one."

"It will hurt though…to not be near you…"

"It's only a few seconds…we'll be alright." Trinity said, squeezing his hand. "As soon as I'm gone this angel is going to come after you, you ready for that?"

"Of course." The Doctor nodded. Trinity let go of his hand and smiled sadly at the angel.

"This isn't going to feel too good." Trinity blinked and then she was gone. The Doctor instantly felt pain in his mind at the sudden absence of her thoughts, but then a new pain overtook him as he felt himself falling through time.

* * *

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	8. Blink

**I don't own Doctor Who. At all, but I do own a new t-shirt. And I have a terrible cold that i can't get rid of, really don't want to go to school tomorrow... Maybe i can convince my parents that staying home and watching David Tennant will make me feel better?**

**Happy reading! Oh! And DON'T BLINK!**

* * *

Blink

"Shh…just stay still Martha…just catch your breath, you'll feel better." Trinity whispered, patting Martha's shoulder. Trinity suddenly turned and looked at the Doctor who smiled at her and instantly reached for her hand.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, looking up at Trinity.

"When are we is the more appropriate question." The Doctor replied seriously.

"I'll go check…" Trinity whispered.

"No…" The Doctor said, holding her hand tightly. "Please don't…just stay."

"Of course." Trinity smiled. "Well, I know a better way to tell the date anyway."

"Bit intrusive…reading minds, no searching minds…you'd have to search for that answer."

"But it keeps me here." Trinity replied before closing her eyes. "Good Ol' London, 1969." Trinity smiled. "Lunar Landing soon…amazing. I love the humans, they just keep plucking away, on and on."

"Why can't you leave him?" Martha asked, standing up. "Jack told me not to let you two separate, why?"

"How does Jack know?" The Doctor asked, turning to Trinity.

"I haven't said a word."

"He's seen us in the future…we're meeting out of order again, it's not good." The Doctor said. "I hate things being out of order."

"What do you two call, traveling 'round in circles? Is that in order?" Martha asked, skeptically.

"Conversations would be lovely in order…" The Doctor stated, irritated.

"So why can't you be apart?" Martha wondered.

"Because it causes great mental anguish to both of us. Give us about a month and we'll be alright at any distance. It might take a few days for us to be more than a few miles apart, but today it's best we stay together."

"Or what?"

"Insanity, nothing too terrible, I mean I am a bit insane already." Trinity said.

"Oh, lovely." Martha said. "And why would that happen?"

"Mental and emotional connection, our minds are sort of melting together at the moment, we've opened a barrier between the two of us where our thoughts start streaming together as one, we can hardly tell who's thinking what at the moment, which means distance is bad because our minds are truly one at the moment." The two said in sync. "See what we mean?" They wondered.

"Whoa…" Martha said with wide eyes. "Weird."

"You can't even begin to imagine weird." Trinity smiled. "We need a place to live…we could be here a while."

"We don't have money."

"We'll have to work. I can get us a flat a small one. I can get Martha and I a job, but that's the only cheating I'm doing. I'm not going to keep brainwashing the humans, I hate doing it." Trinity said.

"Alright…" The Doctor smiled at her, before brushing his lips gently across her forehead. "Where do we go? You've seen this before."

"Seen it? Have you had a vision?" Martha wondered.

"Ages ago, I try not to think about the circumstances." The Doctor shivered delicately. "Let's just say I've had my fair share of time as a lab rat. Anyway…there's a street three blocks away…and a little old lady with an extra space in her house. Selling the whole second floor… God, never thought I'd even remember that vision, let alone use it. It's the smell of the street that made me remember." The Doctor kissed her cheek gently.

"You're fine…everything's fine."

"Yeah, fine." Trinity smiled at him, though not completely sold on the idea.

"Let's go see this lady then." The Doctor said warmly.

"You'll love her, she's sweet." Trinity smiled before walking quickly through London, avoiding all of the stairs coming their way. "Sorry…" Trinity said, pausing for a moment, half-way to their destination.

"About?" Martha wondered.

"It's about to pour." Trinity looked up just as the rain began to fall down. "Forgot about that part…that was the smell that I remembered. We better hurry…" Trinity said before all three of them ran through the rain. Trinity paused in front of a wooden door and knocked loudly. A woman opened the door. She was short with short white hair and pale green eyes. She looked very fit for her age and was very smartly dressed. "Mrs. Marshall?"

"Call me Elizabeth, dear Trinity." She smiled before opening the door wide for all of them. "Come in out of the rain."

"She has a telepathic field." The Doctor commented as he stepped into the room.

"Indeed." Elizabeth smiled. "I am a tad bit psychic, always have been. I can always tell when someone's looking at me… I felt this one staring into the very depths of my soul not thirty years ago, ah…but it's been longer for her. I knew I needed to save a spare room, that's why I kept the upstairs open…but you two…" She looked at the Doctor and Trinity. "If you need a room to your own there's one that's livable on the third floor." Trinity flushed and looked down.

"Just as blunt as I recall."

"Just as adorable as I recall. Don't stress about your work for now, you can do what you can for me later, you just rest a few days, regain your strength before you go running around again."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Trinity smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Happy to skip our little disagreement." Elizabeth winked before handing her a key.

"It's just polite is all—"

"So am I… Go, you need your rest."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, stopping Trinity from saying something.

"Goodnight, dears…we'll speak in the morning." She called as the three time travelers went up the stairs.

"Goodnight." The Doctor called, unlocking the door and opening it before closing it behind them. "Right…that woman is amazing!"

"I know, she's wonderful."

"She could see the future." Martha said. "She knew who you were."

"Yup…" Trinity nodded. "Those of us with sight tend to see others who have the gift more often then not. Alright, there's your room Martha…" Trinity said pointing to the door. "Small kitchen, restroom, and we're in the living room." Trinity said, knowing the place by heart, but then she paused. "She's going to get it, she knows I don't like getting things for free." Trinity said, her eyes landing on three sets of just dried pajamas.

"How can she do that? They're my size." Martha commented, grabbing a pair of pajamas.

"She has another species in her blood, haven't been able to work out what yet." Trinity said easily, grabbing a second pair of pajamas. "I'll be right back." Trinity promised before walking out of the room. Martha walked out of the room into the bedroom to get out of her wet clothes. Trinity walked back into the room just as the Doctor was buttoning his shirt. They both moved and sat down together on the sofa, their sides touched as they leaned against one another.

"So…how did we get here?" Martha wondered, coming out of her room.

"Weeping angels, I knew there was something about them I didn't like." Trinity sighed.

"They kill you, send you back in time and then feed off of all of the days you never had."

"But it was just a statue." Martha said.

"No, only a statue when you look at them, but when you look away or blink they start to move and come after you." Trinity said.

"Very clever trick…"

"So how do we get back without the TARDIS?" Martha wondered. The Doctor gestured to the side-table where a folder lay next to his sonic screwdriver.

"I'll work it out." He shrugged. "In the mean time we should probably get comfortable here, it could be a while…"

888

For the fourth time that week Martha came out of her room to find Trinity and the Doctor sleeping in each other's arms on the sofa. Trinity's head was resting easily on the Doctor's chest, one of her hands resting on the opposite side of his chest while her free hand was under his head, as if she had been running her hand through his hair before falling asleep. The Doctor's arms were wrapped around her protectively, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"So adorable." Martha smiled. The Doctor's eyes open and he smiled at her slightly.

"She is isn't she?" He asked with a huge smile.

"I was talking about both of you." Martha grinned sitting down across from them. "You're sweet together."

"Suppose we were fated…from the beginning."

"I didn't take you as a man to believe in fate."

"I don't…but for a Time Lady, there is fate. There's only one person in all of space and time that they love…meeting them and not showing them what you're meant to be…that's a torture. Trinity's the only person to have ever done it. She knew when she looked into the Vortex, she knew that we were meant to be, but she resisted…waited, thinking that she might never live through the war… She hid her love to keep me safe…"

"What happens if a Time Lady loves someone, but they don't love her back?"

"That doesn't happen… It's a perfect balance…like finding the other half of your soul." The Doctor said. "I knew since the moment I met her that there was something there, she just wouldn't let me see it…too good hearted for that."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are alright… I mean, it was weird watching you two watch each other…"

"Watch each other?"

"You stared constantly, typically with your mouth hanging open."

"Caught that did you?" Martha nodded.

"Then when you stopped looking she started…" Martha chuckled.

"Did she? I suppose I'm irresistible." He winked teasingly.

"Be modest won't you?" Trinity asked with a yawn.

"Never…not my style." He smiled. "Good morning…"

"Mmm…'morning." Trinity sighed into his chest, snuggling closer to him. "Good morning Martha." She said without opening her eyes. "Heading out so early?" Trinity wondered.

"How did you know that?" Martha asked.

"I could hear your shoes…you never wear shoes in the morning." Trinity said before slowly sitting up, smiling at her. "What are you up to?"

"Finding a job…"

"Oh…yes. I should probably go with you."

"No…" the Doctor protested.

"It's not like you can work, you have no concept of blending in." Trinity chuckled. "You'd end up sonicing something that explodes and hurts someone, no, you need to stay here and think of a way to get us out of here."

"But—"

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl, don't you remember?" Trinity said.

"But—!" Trinity put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all."

"I'll be ready in a moment." Trinity promised, getting up after kissing the Doctor's cheek. His eyes followed her as she left the room, his face tinted red slightly.

888

"You know you don't have to sleep on the sofa…" Martha said quietly.

"It's fine." Trinity replied easily as they walked down the street.

"I get it…you know…if you two um…need a bed."

"It's fine…it's not like it really matters—wait…you're suggesting something else entirely aren't you?" Trinity asked, her cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeah…well…um… You two are together now, and well…with how close you are I figured that you two would…well…you know."

"No…" Trinity said, still scarlet faced. "No…um…"

"So you're not…"

"No…uh…not yet." Trinity said. "We're not married."

"Is that a religion thing?"

"Culture thing, not a religion thing…" Trinity said, her skin finally lightening.

"Isn't it hard to…"

"Resist? For two bonded souls who've been alone for the better part of nearly three and a half centuries? Of course it is." Trinity commented.

"Then why wait?"

"Time…can't explain it any other way…just time." Trinity shrugged.

"Okay then…" Martha smiled. "But if you get uncomfortable—"

"I won't…he's very comfortable." Trinity beamed.

"You wouldn't think so…he's so…thin."

"Don't pick on him. He can't help being perfect."

"Oh god…as if he wasn't boastful enough! You can't go saying things like that! He already has a big ego."

"True…but he's perfect to me, that's what matters."

"Come on, let's go before you start getting all sappy." Martha urged, pulling her through the streets.

888

"He's not going to like this." Trinity whispered as they walked up the stairs.

"Why not?"

"Did you see the uniforms? I won't be able to tell him where I work or he'll follow me around, killing everyone who looks at me."

"It's not too bad."

"Really? I've never worn anything that short in my life. I'm just glad I can block him out of my thoughts." Trinity whispered before opening the door. She took a step into the room and suddenly pushed Martha down when there was an explosion, sending a heavy metal object through the air. "Thank god for Time Lord reflexes." Trinity chuckled before standing up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a way to detect someone who doesn't belong in this time. A timey-whimey detector."

"Right…" Trinity sighed. "Next time don't try to blow things up, honestly, I owe that woman downstairs enough as it is."

"Speaking of…she brought banana cookies up today, they were lovely, sorry that I didn't save you any…I was hungry." He said before starting to work on the tangle of wires in front of him.

"Go sit down before you blow it up again." Trinity ordered before pulling out her pen and starting to work on the conglomerate of junk the Doctor had collected. Martha smiled and sat across from the Doctor, both of them chatting quietly. "Catch!" Trinity called out, just before an object landed in the Doctor's already outstretched hand. "One 'Timey-Whimey Detector…it only took five minutes with no explosions. I think that's a new record." Trinity said with a curtsy.

"That's amazing!" The Doctor laughed before jumping to his feet and wrapping Trinity in a hug, spinning her in a circle. "You're brilliant!"

"Thanks…" Trinity smiled, at the sudden but very welcome contact.

"I missed you…" The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." Trinity sighed, holding him tighter.

"I don't like you being far away from me."

"I know…" Trinity chuckled. "I could hear you." She smiled, holding him tighter.

888

"Here you are, sir." Trinity smiled, placing a plate in front of an older gentleman easily. "Enjoy. If you need anything, don't be shy."

"Thank you…" The man smiled at her before she walked away.

"What can I get for you friend?" Trinity smiled at Martha warmly.

"You can add a few inches on that uniform, if the Doctor saw you like that…" Martha shook her head. In all honesty the outfit wasn't _indecent _but it wasn't modest. It came a little over half-way to her knees, but what made it seem so bad was the fact that Trinity never dressed up and when she did it was almost always a floor length dress. She was just very modest, and not very fond of dressing up.

"It's the late sixties and it's the uniform, I can't really change the rules." Trinity frowned, not happy with her employer's idea of a uniform. "On break then? Need anything?"

"Just a drink, thanks."

"No problem, I know exactly what you want."

"How?" Trinity tapped her temple and winked.

"I thought you didn't like meddling with people's minds."

"I'm not meddling, just reading and only the forward thoughts. It's nowhere near intrusive, if you want to know what intrusive is like have someone erase your thoughts, _that _is intrusive. Be back in a minute, sweetie." Trinity winked before floating off through the restaurant. She came back a moment later, setting down a drink in front of her.

"How much longer do you have?"

"An hour… You?"

"Half an hour after this, thought I'd come say hi."

"We should walk home together." Trinity said after a moment, seemingly focused on something else entirely.

"Of course, but why are you so…adamant about it?"

"Don't know…just a feeling. Something in my head, nagging at me." Trinity frowned. "Sometimes I don't like being in my own head, too many things going on at once. See you in a while, alright? Don't go anywhere without me."

"Alright, see you later." Martha smiled before watching Trinity go off to work again.

888

"Thanks for waiting for me." Trinity beamed, having changed out of her uniform.

"No problem." Martha smiled before they walked towards their flat together. They walked slowly through the dark streets when Trinity grabbed Martha's hand tightly.

_Someone's following us…don't worry. I've got you. Trust me…_

_I do._ Martha promised with a slight nod. The men behind them shoved them into the next alleyway. Trinity yanked Martha behind her and pushed her back behind the wall, standing in front of the three men, tall and proud. The man in the front pulled out his gun.

"Don't make a noise or I'll kill you."

"You really don't want to mess with me." Trinity warned, letting go of Martha's hand. The man grabbed her by the throat roughly and pressed the gun to her temple.

"You'll do what I tell you to."

"Will I?" Trinity asked with a smug smile. The gun began to move away from her head and his grip loosened on her arm before he took a step back. "Here's what's really going to happen, you are going to put the gun down." The gun fell to the ground with a thump. The two other men looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They reached for guns but they flew against the wall, falling unconscious at the blow. "You are going to leave this place and never ever hurt another human being for the rest of your life…" Martha's eyes widened when she saw a fourth form enter the alleyway. "Well, you'll do that when you wake up. Sorry, can't control him, not that I really want to." The man was hit over the head by the new arrival and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I had that handled." Trinity promised sweetly.

"I haven't seen that technique used in ages, persuasive talking, very good. Almost as cool as mind control." The Doctor replied easily. "Are you alright Martha?"

"Fine…Trin's amazing."

"Oh, I know that." The Doctor smiled. "Don't do that again."

"I only do it when I have to," Trinity said, "it gave me no pleasure to hear his vulgar thoughts."

"Why do you think I knocked him out? I heard them too." The Doctor said, looking down angrily at the man on the ground.

"You know…you're kind of cute when you get all protective like that." Trinity smiled at him warmly. Trinity said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He wondered placing his hands on her hip.

"Yeah…" She leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "It's adorable and very sweet of you."

"That's good then?"

"Very good." Trinity grinned.

"I knew you working was a bad idea, you should stay at the flat…"

"And fix everything you destroy, what's the fun in that?" Trinity wondered. "I already have to fix the poor TARDIS that you've managed to beat up over the years…don't add to the list."

"I'm sorry..."

"Eh, I like fixing things, not all the time, but I don't mind it so much." She shrugged. "Ready to go home Martha?"

"Yes, please, it's a bit chilly out." Martha commented. Trinity grabbed one of her hands and one of the Doctor's before they walked towards home together.

888

"Trinity?" A waitress called.

"Yes, ma'am?" Trinity wondered, walking over to her.

"There's a man over there, says he would like to talk to _you_." She said rolling her eyes.

"Again?"

"Yeah, sorry." Trinity sighed and walked around the corner and smiled. The man standing by the door smiled back at her.

"How did I not see you coming?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I do know how to hide things, you know. I actually was in school that day." The Doctor replied hugging her. "Why is every man in this room staring at you?"

"No idea, I've threatened one of them, but he ignores me." Trinity said, pulling away.

"Mmm…maybe they don't realize you're taken." The Doctor said before pulling her into a deep, heated kiss. He pulled her close, holding onto her tightly even when they broke the kiss to breathe. "That's a little better…they've stopped staring."

"Yes, they have." Trinity said with a dark blush.

"Not another one…" An older man said, stepping towards them. "Are you harassing my employee?" The man asked the Doctor angrily.

"No, he's not." Trinity whispered.

"Trying to stop the others from doing so, think it's best if they know she's taken." The Doctor said.

"Someone had better fend off the scoundrels. They all seem so…infatuated with her. I've never seen anything like it."

_Time Lady… _Trinity sighed. _Can't possibly go unnoticed…_

_I could make you a perception filter._

_That's cheating. _Trinity stated.

"I'll have to beat them all away won't I?" The Doctor asked, the older man scoffed. "What's that for?"

"Sorry…it's just…there are so many of them, and no offence or anything, but you don't look like the type of person capable of fighting so many off." Trinity laughed loudly. The older man had no idea who he was talking to.

"I've won a few fights in my life time." The Doctor said, smiling at Trinity.

"Yes you have." She agreed with a broad grin. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Time-whimey device…it worked."

"Just now?" Trinity asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Martha's outside, we came to get you."

"I have another half hour here. You should go." Trinity said. "He'll be scared, someone needs to be there for him."

"What's wrong?" The older man asked.

"Her brother's just been taken to the hospital…needs some major surgery done, life and death…"

_Doctor…you are shameless._

_If it gets you out of work and away from the men who deem it proper to stare at you, I don't care._

"Trinity, what are you doing standing around here? Go. Kat can hold the place down."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on…" He nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Trinity said as the Doctor took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. _That wasn't right. He has a soft spot for me, you can't abuse that._

_He's the one who trusts an alien alright? I did nothing wrong._

_Hey, don't talk down about aliens…they have rights just like everyone else. _Trinity said, stealing the device from the Doctor's coat and putting her sonic pen to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the exact location, unlike some I don't work with generalizations." Trinity teased lightly.

"You can get exacts with this thing?"

"Nope, not at all, but I can get really close. Closer than you did."

"Stop bickering like and old married couple come on!" Martha shouted.

"Fine!" Trinity and the Doctor called at the same time before the three of them rushed through the streets.

888

"Trinity, can you—?"

"Already have that covered." Trinity smiled at him sweetly, holding the transcript in one hand and a camera in the other. She set the camera down on the table before sitting down out of its sight. "Ready?"

"Yup…"

_He's the Doctor…_ Trinity said silently, predicting from the very brief conversation she had with Sally just how she would say the words.

"Yup. That's me."

_Okay, that was scary... No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that._

"Yes, I do."

_And that_.

"Yup, and this."

_He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us_! _Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. 'Yep, that's me.' 'Yes, I do.' 'Yep, and this.' Next it's..._

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?"

_Who are you?_

"I'm a time traveler, or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." Martha stepped forward.

"_We're_ stuck. All of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop and poor Trin is surviving people food at a restaurant. _We've_ got to support _him_!"

"Martha!" The Doctor protested.

"Oh don't bicker with her, she does have a point. You couldn't work like a normal person if your life depended on it. I've seen you try! Even when you were stuck in that watch you were a rubbish human."

"Trinity! Back to the point! Besides, it isn't my fault you were around _making _me a rubbish human."

"Oh, blame it on the woman why don't you?"

"Please, stop fighting like a married couple or I'll have to arrange your wedding."

"Not yet, it's not the right time we—"

"Trin, back to the point!" Martha said.

"Oh…sorry…" Trinity and the Doctor mumbled.

_I've seen this bit before_… Trinity continued.

"Quite possibly."

_1969, that's where you're talking from?_

"'Fraid so."

_But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it_!

"38." Trinity replied off screen.

_How? How is this possible? Tell me!_

"Not so fast!" The Doctor protested when Trinity's thoughts grew quick and slightly panicked. "Trinity is telling me what you are saying." Trinity leaned into the sight of the camera, her face nearly pressed against the Doctor's because of how close she had to lean in to be on the screen. She waved and smiled cheerfully before leaning back.

_How can she do that?_

"People don't understand time, it's not what you think it is."

_Then what is it?_

"Complicated…"

_Tell me._

"Very complicated."

_I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me._

"Good lord, you sound like Trinity after I told her she couldn't understand something back at school… Anyway… People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint…time is more of a giant ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…stuff."

_Yeah, I've seen this bit before…You said that sentence got away from you._

"It got away from me, yeah…"

_Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I can hear you'._

"Well, I _can_ hear you." He said truthfully.

_This isn't possible_.

"Well, it's not that I can hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say."

_How can you know what I'm going to say?_

"Look to your left…"

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. Trinity is reading it to me and I am answering."

_But she isn't reading anything, I would hear her._

"She doesn't have to read it aloud…we sort of have a psychic connection between us that allows me to hear her thoughts. She's reading it silently.

_Well…I've heard stranger things I guess. How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It is still being written._

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future."

_Okay, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?_

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." Trinity leaned in front of the camera to speak.

"Things can happen out of order yet still seem sequential. As this is happening to you right now, it hasn't even began for us. From your point of view we haven't done this yet, from our point of view we did it first and in a linear sense both are correct. Time doesn't ever make sense." Trinity explained quietly before pulling back again.

"What matters is we can communicate," the Doctor said. "We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The Angels have the phone box."

_What do you mean, 'Angels?' You mean those statue things?_

"Creatures from another world." The Doctor nodded.

_But they're just statues_…

"Only when you see them."

_What does that mean?_

"Lonely assassins, they were called. No one knows where they came from. They're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. A quantum lock, in which something observed doesn't exist. The moment another living creature sees them, they turn to stone. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

"Don't scare her…should I edit that last bit out."

"That's why they cover their eyes." He continued. "They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, _very_ sorry, it's up to you now."

_What am I supposed to do?_

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

_I have nothing else for you… That's it._

"Really? Trinity says that there isn't any more I'm afraid… There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all we've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck…" Trinity hit the pause button before looking at the file on the table.

"This is your handwriting." She commented.

"You know I can't resist good graffiti." He beamed at her.

"You didn't even put our names on it, Martha has to do it." Trinity said, looking at the change in handwriting.

"Eh, who cares, the message did come from me."

"So you can just leave us out?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said with a wink.

"Why do you put up with him?" Martha asked Trinity.

"Because I can't resist, damn it all…" Trinity frowned. "I'll take the tape to Billy, you two go write the message on the wall."

"Alright…" The Doctor sighed, getting up and wrapping Trinity tightly in his arms, kissing her cheek gently. The two of them still didn't like any type of separation placed between them. Martha smiled at the two of them before tugging the Doctor towards the door.

888

"Hey! Time-whimey device!" The Doctor said with a huge grin, just as the door opened.

"You are leaving me." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes we are! The TARDIS is back!" the Doctor beamed, kissing the kind woman's forehead.

"Glad to know that you will be safely back in whatever time and space has to offer you." The woman said before looking at Trinity seriously. "Something is coming for you…it is not here yet, just when things are good and true and perfect, something dark will come for you, and you will fall." The woman said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Trinity wondered.

"You are going to fall, and you will be so alone when you should never be… Just…remember to take a coat with you…that is all I can say. I fear what worse may happen by my words and I am not just fearing for you, my dear girl."

"What's coming for you?"

"What isn't necessarily the problem…" Elizabeth said before smiling at the three of them. "I'm glad to have finally met you. I wish you two the best of luck in the future, and I am guessing congratulations."

"For?" Trinity asked.

"Can't tell you…I might spoil the surprise." She winked before hugging Trinity tightly. "You'll be alright…just trust those you care for and they will always be there for you."

"Okay…thank you for taking care of us…I know it must have been hard these last three months."

"Not at all…it's was a joy to have you around…though the Doctor did blow up one too many of my things."

"He does that, sometimes it's best he is just shut out of most normal things." Martha said, hugging the lady.

"So I've learned, remind me to never let him near my kitchen again."

"I didn't know that the timey-whimey device would boil eggs like that!" The Doctor protested as the woman pulled him into a warm hug.

"The universe you know will change and you will be the only one to realize it." The woman whispered quietly. "Only the center of your universe can put back what was made wrong. You must convince them of the truth. Then everything will be right again. Tell no one what I have told you…not even Trinity." She whispered before pulling away and smiling. "Banana cookies whenever you want them, dear…even if you ruined the eggs."

"Not my fault." The Doctor protested.

"Trinity did warn you."

"And you never listen…" Trinity shook her head sadly.

"Listen to her a bit more often, I think you'll be a bit better off that way." Elizabeth smiled. "Go on, you three, don't want you to miss your flight."

888

"Sorry, old girl…" Trinity frowned upon looking at the TARDIS.

"What is it?" Martha wondered.

"She's angry, doesn't like that we left her to the angels. She's a bit drained because of them." Trinity said, walking up to the TARDIS and placed her hand on it gently. "I'm sorry…"

"She's furious with me… Why is she mad at _me_? It's not like I did it on purpose!" The Doctor stated. "You abandoned her just as much as I did, but she lets you walk up to her without so much as a blink of anger towards you."

"Girl's stick together." Trinity smiled, snapping her fingers. The door instantly opened for her.

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. "What?!"

"It's not like I need a key…she likes me."

"WHAT?! That's not even right. She makes me use a key." He frowned.

"Maybe if you didn't break her all of the time…" Martha said walking into the TARDIS.

"I do not—"

"Yes you do." Trinity said, stepping inside. The Doctor followed her only to feel a wave of discontentment from the TARDIS. The doors slammed shut, only to accent her upset mood.

"I don't treat you that badly…"

"Just don't speak…you'll make her worse." Trinity whispered, shaking her head at the Doctor before turning away, trying to fix all that had been wounded by the angels.

* * *

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	9. What Did He Say?

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! Another review or two wouldn't be so bad either, but i'm not going to complain. Haven't left for school yet and this is what you get for that... And just now mommy said we can stay home! I love her so much! You might get another chapter today!**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

What Did He Say?

The Doctor looked at the dead controls of the TARDIS with wide eyes. Trinity and Martha had fallen out of the doors of the TARDIS when it had gone out of control, and now everything was still and dark in the TARDIS. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, shocked when he realized where he was. He was in the room he and Trinity had found the TARDIS when they were young.

"What?" He asked looking around at the world he knew was impossible. He kept his head down as he walked around the room slowly before exiting it, trying to avoid everyone possible, while still trying to figure out what he had fallen into.

"Hello?" A voice called out to him nearly an hour later. "Hello?" The Doctor turned at that voice, knowing who it was instantly. Trinity stood across from him. She wore a long red dress with golden accents and a blue cloak over it, making her look very much like a Time Lady of old. Her hair wasn't spiked as normal at the tips, it simply laid flat against her cheeks. Her green eyes seemed slightly dull, as if she weren't completely there.

"Trinity!" He cried out, running forward and hugging her. He felt her stiffen for a long moment before she awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I don't know who you are talking about, sir. Are you confused?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Trin—?" Then the Doctor realized that he had no mental connection with her, nothing. There was simply a void between them. Even her energy seemed dull, he couldn't feel the buzz in the air that usually followed her around.

"No…I'm the Lady, and who are you?" She asked pleasantly. "I don't seem to have you in my records."

"I'm the Doctor…hang on, records?" He wondered.

"Yes, my internal records do not have you in them. It must be a flaw." She sighed, looking down. "I'll have to double check that."

"You have internal records?"

"You really are confused aren't you? You must have hit your head hard or something." Lady said slowly.

"Okay…then tell me what's going on. What happened to the war? What about the Time War?"

"Ooh…that was ages ago…" Lady said with wide eyes. "Come with me, I'll explain everything." She offered her hand and he took it gently. They walked together through the hallways. Everyone they saw stopped and nodded at Lady, smiling at her.

"Good evening, Lady." A young woman bowed her head to her.

"Good evening." Lady replied easily before continuing through the hallway. The Doctor stared around himself in awe, it was as if the Time War had never happened. Gallifrey was alive and thriving, people he had seen die were alive and well, living, talking, breathing. It wasn't right… Lady opened a door and stepped through, pulling the Doctor with her before it closed. He noticed that it was her old room, though slightly different. She moved forward to a table and helped him take a seat.

"What's happened to Gallifrey, what happened to the war?" He asked curiously.

"I did." Lady said, letting go of his hand and sitting across from him. "I stopped the war."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well it was so terrible, everything was falling apart. I was fighting and a Dalek hit me, I was dying when I thought of it…the answer to everything. So I ran, held back my regeneration and ran. Ran all the way to my father. He helped me carry out the plan. We ended the war then, but I was very badly damaged… I don't remember everything exactly. I don't understand a lot, but we're still here. That's what matters."

"This isn't real. This shouldn't exist." The Doctor said getting up and looking out of the window at the silver leafed trees.

"But it does… How hard did you hit your head?"

"Internal records…you see that part still gets me. Why do you have internal records?" The Doctor asked, turning to look at her.

"The chip in my head. It helps with my memories." Lady said, lifting her hair to reveal a scar. "I was wounded beyond what even regeneration can heal in the war…so father made it for me, to keep me from going insane." She covered the scar again, keeping her hair flattened.

"Do you remember anything from before?"

"Only pain, terrible pain… He tried to keep the memories from me, so that they don't hurt." She explained, standing up and looking out the window herself.

"Did you have any friends? Anyone?"

"I had two friends…but I don't remember them very well…one of them left a long time ago…I think he was insane…always counting to four… The other…he was with me while I fought… Father said his name was Theta at the school. He said I loved him…Theta. But I can't remember him, father took him from my memory because he died in the war. I think he might have been the one who protected me…I think he might have died trying." She frowned, but didn't seem too troubled.

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"That someone would erase your mind, that must be odd."

"No, father didn't want to see me in pain." Lady replied with a nod. "He saved me when I saved us."

"Why don't you ask questions? Why don't you realize that this isn't normal? Why don't you see that this isn't real?"

"I assure you it is very real." Lady said.

"Trinity wouldn't just go with this… The girl I knew would never let anyone mess with her thoughts." The Doctor said staring at Lady.

"I don't know who Trinity is… She doesn't exist in my memory…" Lady said, her eyebrows pulling together slightly. "Who is she?"

"She's you! You are Trinity!" The Doctor said grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"No I'm not…"

"I can prove it to you! I know your name! I know your true name!"

"I don't have a true name." Lady said. "Father didn't like the fact that names gave the opportunity to control others, so he didn't give me a name. He didn't want anyone to control me."

"Your mother must have said something against that!" The Doctor hissed.

"I don't have a mother. She died giving birth to me." Lady protested. "I really think you should sit down, Doctor, you've obviously hit your head."

"You're mother died because she was having another child. She died because she was carrying your younger sister! You told me that yourself!"

"I've never even _met_ you!" Lady replied, exasperated. "I worry about you though…you seem very messed up in your head. I fear there might be something very wrong with you."

"But…we were bonded… We were in love… I've met our son before, in the future. He saved my life. You were stuck in shadow, you and I were the only two of our species left… You were mine and I was yours…and…we did so many things together. We traveled the universe." Lady laughed at that.

"You really must be insane. I've never left Gallifrey." Lady said before frowning. "Come on… I'll find a room for you, you need to rest. Perhaps you will see the true world when you wake up rested. Perhaps you had a very strange dream last night… Come on…" She said, offering him her hand. He sighed and took it allowing her to lead him through the hallways.

"Do you dream?" He wondered.

"What?"

"Do you ever dream?"

"No…"

"Don't you find that odd?"

"I have nightmares…" Lady whispered quietly after a long moment. "I've never told father about them…I don't want him to worry."

"What are they about?" The Doctor asked, hoping he would discern something useful from them.

"They are always so cold…and so dark. I feel sore, constantly…always in pain. Always begging for someone to help me, someone to come and save me. It's a name…it starts with an 'H' but I can't remember the name. They come for me…they hurt me, test me…over and over and over again until my head screams in pain and I wake up again." Lady said, her eyes wide and scared. "I don't like to sleep, I'd rather stay up."

"Don't you find it odd that you dream about Daleks torturing you?" The Doctor asked. Lady froze and stared at him.

"I never said they were Daleks."

"You didn't have to." The Doctor said.

"How did you know that?" Lady asked sharply, afraid.

"I told you, I know you inside and out. I know the real you and I _know_ that this place isn't real." The Doctor said, grabbing her arms gently. "You have to believe me."

"I can't this world is all I've ever known. I do not know how you know what you do, but you cannot possibly be correct in saying this world is a lie."

"Then explain why the scar on your head is fresh." The Doctor said seriously when they stopped outside of another room.

"What?"

"You can't see it because there is a perception filter on it. You look but you don't see. Next time you see a mirror look at that spot in the corner of your eye. See how red that scar is, there is no way it's been there for more than a few days."

"This is your room…" Lady said stiffly. "Get some rest, good night." She walked away quickly, leaving him behind. He sighed heavily and walked into the room, closing the door behind him with his screwdriver.

"How can she not see this is all a lie?" He asked himself, sitting on the bed. "How am I not in agony without her in my head? This universe is completely wrong…"

_"The universe you know will change and you will be the only one to realize it. Only the center of your universe can put back what was made wrong. You must convince them of the truth. Then everything will be right again…"_

"That woman…Elizabeth…she knew… She knew this would happen…" He said with wide eyes. "Trinity…she's the center of my universe… She's the center of this universe as well…if she remembers the truth, this world falls apart and everything is the way it was… But how do I get her to believe me…?"

888

"Hello, Lady." The Doctor said softly. Lady jumped and spun around surprised to see him.

"Hello, Doctor… Have you slept off your…other worlds?"

"No I don't think so…but I think I have a better question for you…"

"And that is?"

"How did you sleep last night?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"That's none of your business—"

"We're friends aren't we? Friends ask these things…I worry about you." The Doctor said, smiling at her sweetly.

"Terrible," she sighed after a long moment, looking down. Her hands were shaking. He grabbed her hands gently, trying to help her calm down.

"What happened?"

"I was fighting outside…for Gallifrey. I was fighting with someone else, it seems we were the only two people left… And I heard people in my head, whispering, plotting the end of time itself. The man who was with me…he was so angry, but so scared as well. Like he wanted to do something but couldn't…I think he couldn't do anything because I was there…I was holding him back. Then a Dalek…it killed me…but I couldn't die. It hurt so terribly. Something kept me alive, but it was wrong, it wasn't my energy it wasn't me and it _hurt. _And they treated me like some sort of trophy, but I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. That man…he was crying, but he left me behind, he left me behind to suffer. He didn't even realize I was alive…and then they took me and I ended up in the dark again. I don't want to be in the dark."

"Sh…" The Doctor whispered, pulling her into a warm hug. He was glad that she could remember something, but wished that it wasn't those memories. "It's alright…"

"It's just a dream… I'll be fine." She said softly into his shoulder.

"Lady…that wasn't a dream, it's a memory. You're remembering the real world." Lady pushed herself away from him.

"That's a cruel thing to say…"

"It's the truth."

"How would you know?! You weren't even in my dream! You weren't there!"

"Yes I was… I was the man you fought alongside. The man who couldn't end the war while someone so good and so pure was left in the war."

"So you waited for me to die? You waited for them to drag me off and torture me and experiment on me? Don't tell such terrible lies. And if you're the type of person who would allow their friends to be dragged off dead or alive I don't want to be around you." She said harshly, starting to walk away.

"I didn't know." He said softly, looking down, tears in his eyes. She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. "I didn't know you were alive…I was so upset, so angry… I didn't know. If I would have known I would have grabbed you and kept you for myself, took you across the galaxies and out of Time Lock and the war and I would have never allowed you to be hurt if I'd known about it."

"It's simple enough to sense energy in a person. Back then I had a lot of it." Lady said.

"You're energy wasn't there…it was only mine. You took energy from me…to keep yourself alive. I couldn't sense what was already mine…"

"I would never take anything from anyone, and that is how I know you are wrong. Taking from others is wrong and immoral. I would never even think to do such a horrible thing." She said with tears in her eyes. The door to the empty room they stood in slid open.

"Darling, I have an update for you—" The Doctor turned to look at the man with wide eyes.

"Rassilon…" The Doctor said, taking a step in front of Lady.

"You…" He glared at the Doctor, dropping the chip he held, giving the Doctor an idea.

"Well, alternate universes and we still hate each other, nothing knew there. It's actually almost pleasant."

"Why would you hate my father?" Lady asked.

"He mistreated my best friend. He said terrible things to her, shunned her and nearly destroyed her in the end. He hurt _you _Lady."

"My father would never hurt me." Lady protested.

"Stay away from my daughter Doctor." Rassilon said, his eyes boring a hole in the Doctor's.

"Oh… You know. You realize that this is a different reality. You know that, no matter how we got here, the key is the same. Lady is the only one who can put things right, that's why you put that chip in her head, you're keeping her from remembering so that she can never leave you, so you can have power again and control the universe. The Time War never happened to you because you have her. You made it so that she ended it… Oh, I knew I hated you for a reason. She's your daughter! Yet you use her to find your control. She's so much better than you and you can't stand it."

"Father…what is he talking about?"

"Is that why you deleted Theta from her mind? You deleted me because you knew my memory would be too much for her, that it would force her to remember everything. Ooh, it's worse than that…you didn't just delete me, you killed me as well. I survived the war you had here, but you killed me, attacked your own daughter and then erased her memories. That's cruel."

"You are a liar. How dare you speak to me like that?" Rassilon asked, his eyes narrowing. "You have no right to upset my daughter the way you have."

"Why? Because you don't want your universe to crumble? Sorry, but I don't even like you _that_ much." Rassilon raised his gloved hand and the Doctor dodged the hit that would have killed him, stepping behind Lady. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. "Sorry, but I know he can't hit you…" He whispered into her ear before looking back up at Rassilon. "You killed me once, but here I am again! Ready to make your world crumble. This time I'm taking her with me. I'm not making the mistake of leaving her behind again."

"You'll take her nowhere. You are going to die for your lies and for making my daughter upset."

"See how you take second priority, Lady… Doesn't that sound a bit strange? I've been a father before…and if someone upset my child that would be my _first _priority, not the lies they spoke. Which by the way, I'm not lying." Rassilon's eyes widened but Lady didn't move. The Doctor bent his head down and kissed Lady's neck gently, tenderly. Her head moved slightly, out of her control, reaching to his tender touch, wanting more. "Somewhere in that brilliant mind of yours you know it's me…you can feel it."

"She feels no such thing! Unhand her now!" The Doctor smiled softly and kissed all the way up to her ear.

"You're brilliant…" He whispered. "You really are brilliant, now start using that wonderful brain of yours and ask questions. Start asking why things are the way they are…ask about the little things that don't add up in the amazing mind of yours…don't be afraid to ask those questions. I know _my _Lady is in there somewhere, you just have to find her." He kissed just below her ear, knowing how sensitive she was there. She gasped lightly, jumping in his arms. "Think…just think…and I _am_ sorry about this, but when you see what's real and what isn't you're going to need me alive."

"What?" Lady asked quietly, but then she felt him push her forward, not hard, but with enough force for her to trip into her father's arms. Before either of them could react, the Doctor had scooped up the chip on the ground and had left the room, winking cheekily at Lady as he left.

"Don't let him come near you again, my pretty Lady… He's just lying to you, trying to get you to conspire against me. He is one of my oldest enemies and I swear he will die before he touches you again." Rassilon stood Lady up on her feet and looked at her seriously. "What did he whisper into your ear? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really…it was the speech of a madman, father." Lady said, not knowing who to trust anymore.

"But what did he say?" Rassilon asked furiously. "This man has taken down empires with simple words. What Did He Say?"

"He said I was brilliant and amazing… He said he was sorry."

"That's it?"

"Yes…that's all." Lady nodded.

"Good… I'll have him hunted down before tomorrow. He will not trouble you again with his lies."

"Thank you father…" Lady said sweetly, smiling at him.

"There's my pretty daughter, always so perfectly loyal." Rassilon patted her head before turning and leaving.

Lady walked quickly to her room and closed the door behind her. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a silver sonic screwdriver that she had seen in some of her dreams. How did the Doctor have something that she had only ever seen in her dreams? She stared down at the device before she remembered something else. She put her hand to her neck curiously. The man had known where she was most sensitive to touch, but no one had ever touched her before in her life. How had the man known something so intimate about her if she had never met him before?

_"You really are brilliant, now start using that wonderful brain of yours and ask questions. Start asking why things are the way they are…ask about the little things that don't add up in the amazing mind of yours…don't be afraid to ask those questions." _

"How can he know such things…? How does he know things don't make sense all the time?" She wondered quietly. She walked to the drawer next to her bed and moved to put the screwdriver in it, but she couldn't let go of it, she was far too curious. She put it in her pocket and lay down on her bed, wondering and thinking.

888

The Doctor gently lifted the grate in the wall and stepped out into the dark room before replacing the grate. He smiled at the familiar passage way and slowly walked towards Lady's bed. She was twitching in her sleep and breathing heavily. She was having another nightmare and the Doctor couldn't stand it. He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed the back of her hand gently…that's when he noticed that she was holding his sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"That's a good girl." He beamed. "You're finally thinking."

"No…it's so dark…someone help me…please." She begged in a weak, scared voice.

"Oh Trin…" The Doctor sighed, wiping the hair out of her face and gently kissing her forehead. "It's okay…it's over…it's all over. That happened a long time ago…please, remember something good."

"Don't…don't hurt me…please?" The Doctor leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"Wake up…please wake up."

"I am awake." The Lady said quietly. The Doctor jumped and pulled away, looking down at her. "Now I have some questions." She said, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Okay, that was genius." The Doctor commented, leaning back slightly. The girl lifted the screwdriver and pointed to the door, sealing it.

"Now, I have questions."

"Good girl."

"You can only answer when I ask you something." She stated. "I don't have time for games and you really don't want to make an enemy out of me, all I have to do is say a word and everything goes downhill for you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor nodded, noticing that she was speaking a lot more like his Trinity would.

"Good. Now how do I know how to use this screwdriver?"

"Because you've used it before, thousands of times."

"Okay… How did you know how to sneak into my room? Only I know about that entrance."

"We were childhood friends, Lady. Whenever you got into trouble I'd always come up here and find you so that you weren't alone. I know this place well."

"Alright… Why would you comfort me if you thought I was having a nightmare?"

"Because I love you and I hate seeing you suffer…"

"When you kissed me…the way you kissed me… To you…are we…" She closed her eyes for a minute, biting her lip. "Are we…lovers in your world?"

"Uh…not yet… We're bonded and very, very close." The Doctor said, flushing a bit.

"How can I be bonded if I don't have a name?"

"You do have a name, in my world you have a name, and it's so beautiful." The Doctor smiled at her.

"How did you know that I have doubts?" Lady asked.

"Because you're Trinity, you always have questions in your mind. You always see the little tiny things that don't seem to add up. You always seem to know when there is something wrong."

"Trinity?"

"Name you got on Earth based off of the Matrix, long story, awesome movie." The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"The problem is, these things you tell me…they sound right, but…I can't think them right. My mind only knows this world. I don't understand how it can be any other way."

"The TARDIS, it was drained by weeping angels…it was acting funny, and must have slung us into an alternate universe, one of those moments in time that can change everything. You fell out of the TARDIS, I tried to reach out for you, but you fell, which is why you don't remember anything and I do. The Time Lords got to you before I could."

"It doesn't make sense." Lady said, scratching her head.

"The chip…" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It's making it so you can see sense." There was a sudden loud knocking at the door.

"Get away from my daughter, Doctor! You'll never be able to corrupt her!" The Doctor yanked Lady out of her bed.

"This is your only chance… The blue pill or the red one… You have to choose right now." The Doctor said. "You can come with me right now and I can try to tell you the truth, or you can let your father burst in here and stay the way things are…well, minus me, because he'll kill me when he sees me. You have to choose."

"I have so many questions…"

"Stay away from her!" There was a loud banging on the door again. "Lady! Open the door, he can't hold you against your will!" Lady bit her lip.

"Questions can't be ignored…" Lady said quietly before running to the vent and opening it.

"That's my girl." The Doctor sighed, following her into the vent and closing it behind him. They quickly moved through the space before stopping at the next grate. "We need to get that chip out of your head."

"But that will make me hurt." Lady said with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's what's keeping you from remembering." The Doctor said, looking out of the grate, trying to see if anyone was outside. "Do you know a lab that I can go to, a safe one?"

"Two floors down." Lady nodded.

"Alright." He nodded pushing the grate open and stepping out. He held his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?" She stared down at his hand for a moment before grabbing it, unable to stop herself. They began running down the hall together.

"Shouldn't we have put the grate back up?" Lady asked.

"Nope! They're going to find us soon enough anyway."

"You act like that's normal! The risk of being caught, of being killed."

"Happens every day…well…every other day." The Doctor smiled at her and winked. She laughed with him as they ran down a set of stairs. "Where is this lab?"

"Third on the right." Lady commented. He pushed the door open and sealed it shut quickly. Lady handed him the sonic screwdriver and he quickly double checked the door before moving forward.

"Okay, time to get this thing out of your head." The Doctor commented.

"He said it would hurt…"

"It will, the truth hurts Trinity, but what he's done to you will hurt more than anything else I assure you." The Doctor said, staring into her eyes and holding her hands. "I'll be gentle with you, I promise. I won't hurt you." He moved to grab some medical equipment.

"My nightmares…did that really happen to me?" Lady asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes…I'm so sorry…it happened…all of it happened." The Doctor said sadly.

"Haiden?" Lady asked quietly.

"Yes?" The Doctor said seriously, looking up at her, unable to do anything else after his name had been spoken.

"Who is he?"

"That's my true name." The Doctor replied.

"Haiden grab my hand." Lady said, testing him. He reached out to grab her hand. "Stop." His whole body froze instantaneously, unable to move, unable to resist listening to her. He didn't even breathe. "I'm so sorry…" She said, releasing the hold she had over his body. "I had to be sure… Only a man who truly loves me would give me their name… I know I can trust you now."

"Anything for you." The Doctor promised sincerely.

"Do as you wish." Lady said, lying down on the table behind her.

"This might hurt a little." The Doctor warned, running his hand through her hair.

"I trust you…" She whispered quietly.

"You can't imagine how good it feels to hear you say that." The Doctor smiled at her.

"You said I had a name." Lady said, closing her eyes as the Doctor found the scar on her head.

"Yes…" He said, looking closely at the scar, running his screwdriver over it, trying to find the exact location of the chip.

"What was my name?"

"Adriana." The Doctor whispered quietly, upset when Lady didn't even look towards him…her father had stripped her of everything she once was.

"It's a pretty name." She whispered, tensing when she felt her head being cut open.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The Doctor whispered, knowing that she was in pain. He kept the incision as small as possible and grabbed a pair of tweezers, pulling the chip out a second later and severing it's control over her mind. He ran his sonic over the top of it and watched her skin knit itself together again. Lady pressed her palm to her head and curled up into a tight ball, breathing heavily.

"It hurts…"

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor whispered. The door burst open and the Doctor ducked under the table before Rassilon could see him.

"What has he done to you?" He asked, running forward and grabbing Lady, sitting her up. She opened her bright green eyes and looked at him for a long moment.

"How did mom die?"

"Giving birth to you."

"Then why do I still remember her face?"

"I've shown you pictures."

"No you haven't." Lady said, standing up and glaring at him. "Why did you put the chip in my head?"

"So you wouldn't have painful memories."

"So I wouldn't be stronger than you." Lady corrected. "I always wondered why I couldn't read minds, why I couldn't use my energy, but now I know the answer. You've been controlling me, taming me, because you know I'm stronger than you are."

"Lady, no—"

"My name's Trinity and the Doctor isn't the one lying to me. He's never lied to me." Trinity smiled triumphantly. "I believe him. I believe in the other universe." Instantly everything shook and began to crack.

"No! You don't understand! You've gone mad."

"I'm not mad. You are." Trinity said. The Doctor ran out from under the table and grabbed her hand.

_We have to get out of here. _The Doctor said, feeling their connection back at full force.

_I know. One more second. _Trinity said. "You never owned me in the real universe…what made you think you can own me here? I will never be yours and you will never win." Trinity promised, throwing her father across the room with her energy. _That felt good. _Trinity beamed, the Doctor kissed her, amazed by her.

"Come on! We don't have much time, and we need to find Martha!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"She's in the same room as the TARDIS, chained to a wall I think." Trinity responded before they both ran towards the TARDIS, dodging the things that fell apart, collapsing around them. They made it to the room to hear Martha shouting out for them.

"Martha!" Trinity ran to her, stealing the Doctor's screwdriver before unlocking Martha.

"Trin!" She cried, hugging her friend. "I was so afraid."

"We have time for that later, right now we've got to run." Trinity said, pulling her towards the TARDIS. The three of them stepped in and looked at the controls. Everything was buzzing in the TARDIS again, the old universe was collapsing, and the TARDIS was alive. "Get us out of here." Trinity told the TARDIS. "Use my energy if you have to, just go!" Feeling her stress the TARDIS began to leave, heading for a safe place in the real universe.

888

"You look better." Martha observed when Trinity walked into the control room, wearing jeans, a cute sweater, and a pair of converse.

"Feel better too. Wasn't liking that look. It didn't work on me back then and it doesn't work now." Trinity sighed. "Anyone know where we are?"

"England…TARDIS stopped to refuel." The Doctor answered. "She used a lot of energy to jump universes."

"Of course…" Trinity nodded. "Anyone else want to go outside? It might be a little while."

"Are we going to get into trouble?" Martha wondered.

"Nope…I see this day as being without any troubles at all." Trinity smiled.

"Good, let's go…" Martha smiled, walking out of the TARDIS.

"Thank you." Trinity said seriously. "I'm glad that you didn't let him control me."

"My pleasure, my love." The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her cheek before they walked out of the TARDIS together, stepping into the early morning sunshine.

* * *

**Utopia is next... Enter the Master. What will he think of Trin and the Doctor?**

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	10. Utopia

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Thank you for another review...dear god, it's just one more but I'm excited. The Feedback is really nice-must be an insecure writer thing... Anyway, hope you're ready to meet the Master.**

**1,2,3,4**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Utopia

"Cardiff will have done wonders for the girl…" Trinity smiled as they walked towards the TARDIS.

"Why is that?" Martha wondered, beaming at the fact that the Doctor and Trinity were holding hands, glad that they were expressing their feelings openly.

"Cardiff has a rift in time and space." The Doctor explained. "It's full of energy, sometimes the TARDIS needs to stop and refuel, this is as good of a place as any to stop."

"Especially after the inter-universal travel and the angels…the poor girl needed a break." Trinity smiled at the blue box fondly.

"Wait a minute…there was an earthquake in Cardiff a few years ago…was that you?" Martha asked the Doctor. He froze for a minute while Trinity unlocked the TARDIS.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen… Long time ago…lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He commented quietly before the three of them stepped into the TARDIS, closing the door behind them. He walked up to the controls with Trinity and they began to turn nobs and pull levers. "All powered up…at least she's happy now." The Doctor looked at a screen and flipped a switch, making the TARDIS hum. Just as they took off the console sparked and the TARDIS shifted, sending everyone to the ground.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"We're accelerating." Trinity said, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"Into the future…" The Doctor agreed. "Year one million… Five billion…five trillion… Fifty trillion? What?! The year one-hundred trillion! That's impossible!"

"Why, what happens then?" Martha asked, panicked.

"The end of the universe." Trinity said quietly. The TARDIS shook as it landed with a thud and Trinity nearly fell over, but the Doctor caught her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well… We've landed…"

"So what's out there?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied helping Trinity stand firmly on her own two feet, taking her hand in his. Trinity looked around as if she were seeing things that weren't there.

"Oh, say that again… That's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far…"

"We should leave." Trinity said. "We should go."

"We _should _really…really…go…" The Doctor agreed, but then he beamed and ran to the door, excited, dragging Trinity with him as Martha chased them. They ran out of the door and looked around, both the Doctor and Trinity looking up at the starless night.

"Oh my god!" Martha cried out, running to the man lying on the ground. "I can't get a pulse." She whispered.

_Jack… _Trinity thought.

"Hold on! You've got that medical kit, thing." Martha ran into the TARDIS as Trinity and the Doctor stood over him.

"Hello again." They said together, looking down at Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The Doctor apologized, holding onto the TARDIS as it traveled would not have been fun for the poor man.

"Here we go. Get out of the way." Martha said. "What's he doing in one-hundred trillion?"

"I think he came with us…" The Doctor said. "Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS…all of the way through the vortex. That's very him…" The Doctor commented.

"But he's… I'm sorry…there's no heartbeat. There's nothing…he's dead." Martha apologized, knowing that Jack and Trinity were good friends at some point in time. Jack gasped and Martha jumped but he grabbed onto her.

"Hello again, Martha Jones." Jack winked at her playfully after he had caught his breath.

"Oh don't start." The Doctor said. Trinity took a step back, half-hiding behind the Doctor, not knowing if Jack would know her or not.

"I was only saying hello."

"I don't mind." Martha smiled, helping him up.

"Doctor." He nodded.

"Captain." The Doctor nodded back.

"Good to see you." Jack smiled.

"And you, same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"Like you can talk about having work done, Time Lord." Jack snapped.

"Oh…yeah...regeneration…can't help it. It's in my blood."

"Whatever. Now tell me why my favorite girl in the universe is hiding from me." Jack asked, looking around the Doctor to see Trinity. She looked up at him and smiled. "Come here you." She ran forward and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"I missed you… Do you know who I am this time?" She asked quietly.

"I think I know you better than you know me." Jack said, after setting her down and giving her a once over. "Yup…I definitely know you better. I've met you one more time than you've met me."

"Are we never going to be even?" Trinity asked.

"Nope." Jake grinned.

"Have you met Josh Groban?" Trinity wondered.

"Lovely man, gave him my number, slipped it into his coat." Jack winked. Trinity burst out into laughter before wrapping her arms around him again. "We did the lizards too…have you?"

"Oh yes…good, we're mostly caught up then." Trinity smiled into his shoulder.

"What have you seen that we haven't?" The Doctor asked.

"Can't tell you, it would ruin it… I can't ruin something that awesome." Jack grinned, releasing Trinity. "You look lovely by the way, Trinity."

"Thanks." Trinity said, blushing. "You don't look half-bad yourself, handsome." She said, mock-punching his arm before the three of them began to walk through the new world.

"I've been following you for a long time, Doctor." Jack said, changing the subject. "I still haven't forgiven you for abandoning me."

"I didn't mean to alright?" The Doctor said.

"I was stuck in 200100! I could have been trapped there for a long time." Jack stated.

"But you weren't, instead you were trapped with me in the middle of a Shadow for nearly a year." Trinity grinned.

"Well I did enjoy the company…" Jack stated. "I liked the brown hair, by the way… The red suits you better though. And! Why didn't you warn me that you were going to slap me?!"

"You tried to kiss me! No one tries to kiss me!" Trinity protested.

"It was a kiss on the cheek, for god's sake!"

"I'm sorry, but there's only one man who can ever kiss me." Trinity said, lifting her head in defiance.

"You say that now." Jack grinned cheekily. The Doctor's smug smile changed. "Oh don't worry…nothing too terrible… Just a friendly kiss, nothing more. I think you owe it to her to be honest." Jack said.

"What?" Trinity asked.

"Oh don't mind me, I can't tell you anything else. I don't want to ruin it." Jack beamed.

"I don't understand…" Martha said. Jack held out his arm.

"I used to be a Time Agent. It's a Vortex Manipulator. These two kids aren't the only ones who can travel through time."

"Oh, ex_cuse_ me that is not time travel!" The Doctor protested. "It's like I've got a sports car. You got a space hopper."

"Oh! Boys and their toys!" Martha laughed at the boys bantering.

"Alright so I bounced…after that episode with Josh where I had to fly that ship back home." Jack said reluctantly. "I thought twenty-first century, the best place to find the Doctor and Trin…don't know why you two are so attached to that time. Anyway I was a little off, landed in 1869."

"Space hopper…" The Doctor smirked.

"This was burnt out, so I had to wait for you to show up."

"That makes you more than a hundred years old." Martha said.

"And looking good, right Trinity?"

"Always." She beamed.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, you look sexy." Trinity smiled warmly.

"Well, you're quite the catch yourself, Trinity." He winked.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe, alright?" The Doctor cut in. "Right at the edge of knowledge itself, and you're busy…flirting!"

"That wasn't flirting dear," Jack grinned. "If that was flirting I'd have a concussion right about now…probably two of them… I honestly don't know which of the two of you would hit me first…but I'm more afraid of her hitting me to be honest…she bruised my jaw last time."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, ginning warmly at Trinity.

"Almost broke it." Trinity nodded.

"I love you."

"Again with the flirting!" Martha snapped. "Come on! It's the end of the universe!" Jack laughed at her comment, giving her a high-five before they continued on. "Is that a city?" Martha asked, looking down into a large ravine with buildings carved into it.

"A city, or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration." The Doctor answered. "Like it was grown… But look there," he said pointing, "looks like pathways or roads."

"Must have been some sort of life here." Trinity said with him. They smiled at each other as their minds were thinking in perfect sync.

"It was long ago though…" Jack said.

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time, just time. Everything's dying now." The Doctor said. "All of the great civilizations have gone. As Trinity thought earlier this isn't just night either. All of the stars have burnt up and faded away…into nothing."

"They must have an Atmospheric Shell." Jack commented, looking at the others. "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, maybe Martha, Trin and I…but I'm not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said, sharing a look.

"But what about the people? Does no one survive?"

"I suppose… We have to hope life will find a way."

"Well he's not doing too bad." Jack said, pointing to a person running not far from them. A crowd of beings with torches chased after him.

"Is it just me or does that look like a hunt to anyone else?" Trinity asked.

"You right. Come on!" The Doctor shouted before all of them chased after the human.

"Oh I've missed this." Jack said, laughing as he ran behind the others. They caught up with the human and Trinity instantly grabbed him.

"I've got you… It's okay, I've got you." Trinity promised, her voice calming the man considerably.

"Jack! Don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted at him when he drew a gun and pointed it at the monsters.

"You two and guns." Jack muttered silently before shooting his gun in the air. The creatures stopped. "There's more of them coming." Jack said softly.

"We've got to keep going!" The man said quickly.

"I've got a ship nearby, it's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor said looking towards the TARDIS only to see more of them coming. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." The man said. "If we get to the silo then we're safe."

"I can get us to the TARDIS." Trinity said, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"No, we don't know how they'll react… I don't want to put you in that position."

"Silo?" Jack asked.

"Silo for me." Martha said, raising her hand before they all took off running. The man shouted ahead towards the silo, begging to be let in by a soldier standing there.

"Show me your teeth!" The soldier called back as they made it to the gate. "Show me your teeth!" They all showed him after a second, Trinity being the only person who actually smiled doing so. "Human! Let them in!" He yelled, opening the gate. "Close, close, close!" The man shouted, closing the gate as soon as they were in. The man stuck his gun out.

"Don't!" Trinity shouted, but the man was already shooting at the others, making them stop in their tracks.

"Humans… Humani make feast…" The leader of the charge leered.

"Go back to where you came from." The guard ordered. The creature moved forward slightly. I said go back! Back!" He raised his gun.

"Don't." Trinity said.

"Don't tell me how to fight our war miss." The guard snapped. Trinity glowered.

"Don't!" The Doctor warned, but Trinity had already stretched out her powers, pushing the leader of the charge backwards gently. The creature looked at Trinity with wide, intrigued eyes. "I told you not to."

"They could sense it anyway…" Trinity stated. "Go back! Now…" She said glaring at them.

"Kind watch you…" The man said, staring directly at Trinity. "Kind hungry."

"I'll bet you are." Trinity said. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't antagonize them more than you already have."

"I'm not weak anymore. Even if they hunger for my power, they won't be able to get it." Trinity smiled at him.

"And that's how thirty percent of your kind die—overconfidence."

"It's not overconfidence…it's skill." Trinity smirked at him.

"Dammit Trin…" The Doctor shook his head as the others backed away. "You really shouldn't do that."

"I'm still alive so the method must work pretty well." Trinity smiled.

"By all accounts and all of my mathematical knowledge you should be dead at least five times."

"Well…you know. I'm special." Trinity winked at him.

"Done flirting you two?" Jack asked with a slight cough.

"No…" Martha said, shaking her head. "They've just started. I think those two should just go off and get married."

"Working on it…" The Doctor muttered as they followed the humans inside.

"Excuse me?" Trinity asked, curiously, unable to hear him or his thoughts.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Ooh…I rather like that one. I might call you sweetheart now."

"Oh god…do they ever stop?" Jack asked Martha.

"Nope…but do you really want them to stop. They're so cute." Martha smiled.

"You haven't seen cute yet. Those two? They're gorgeous." Jack said with a wide smile.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor said to a man, but the other man cut in.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork." The soldier said. "Creet! Passenger needs help." A little blond boy stepped out and smiled.

"Right, what d'you need?" He asked, handing the man the clipboard he held so he could look for his mother and brother.

"A blue box, you said." The guard asked the Doctor.

"Big, tall, wooden, says 'Police.'" Trinity said hopefully, looking at him with her wide green eyes that could compel anyone to do her bidding. The Doctor almost felt bad for the poor man, he knew just how powerful that look could be.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." He sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled at him while Creet led the other man off.

"Sorry," Martha called. "But how old are you?" She wondered following the boy, the others following her lead.

"Old enough to work. This way. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?"

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?" The Doctor called.

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha commented.

"Stinking," Jack added. "Oh, sorry. No offence." Jack said to the man he passed.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

"Kistane Shafekane!" Creet shouted.

"End of the Universe and here you are! What's that word…?"

"Indomitable." Trinity supplied easily.

"That's it!" He shouted, reminding Martha of Charlie Brown when he yelled at Lucy about his 'fear of everything'.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?" Creet called.

"That's me!"

"Mother?" The others smiled when they saw the family reunited once more.

"It's not all bad news." Martha smiled happily, watching the family embrace.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself to an attractive young man. "And who are you?"

"Stop it!" Trinity warned him with a laugh. "Don't get people's hopes up, it's rude."

"Give us a hand with this…" The Doctor requested. "Let's see where we are." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver just as Trinity pulled out her pen. They smiled at each other until the door suddenly opened and the Doctor began to fall.

"No!" Trinity shouted, reaching out, but Jack had already grabbed him and pulled him back from the edge.

"Gotcha!" Jack called.

"Thanks," the Doctor sighed, feeling, Trinity's hand meet his and the relief flowing in her head.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Trinity usually does a pretty good job."

"So she's my replacement."

"She's far more than that." The Doctor replied, squeezing her hand before looking at the large rocket. "They're not refugees, they're passengers!"

"He said they were going to Utopia," Martha said.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream."

"Do either of you recognize those engines?"

"Nope, whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack said with a shrug.

"Boiling," the Doctor agreed with a nod, "but if the Universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" An old man tottled up to them, glancing between Jack and the Doctor before looking at Jack.

"The Doctor?"

"That's me." The Doctor said simply, raising his arm.

"Good!" the man exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor by the arm and leading him away. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good..."

"It's good apparently." The Doctor called back to the others.

"What's he done this time? He worries about me keeping a low profile." Trinity sighed, shaking her head before the three of them followed the two men.

888

"Chan-welcome-tho." A blue skinned woman said as they walked into a laboratory together.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator," the man explained to the Doctor as the others stepped into the room. "And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about end time gravity…"

"Hello… Who are you?" Martha asked the blue girl as Trinity began to walk around the room, her eyes wide as she looked at the technology around her.

"Chan-Chantho-tho."

""Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced with a flirtatious smile.

"Jack…" Trinity warned from half-way across the room.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan-I do not protest-tho," Chantho giggled.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked. "So, what have we got here?"

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor looked around curiously.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity," the man sighed, "If only we could…"

"Harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them… I have _no idea_ where that came from."

"Well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue…" he admitted.

"Nothing?" The man frowned.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh my God! You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." Martha exclaimed seeing the hand in Jack's back, bubbling away in some strange liquid.

"That's…that's _my_ hand!"

"Have I mentioned that I have a Doctor detector…" Jack asked with a grin.

"Chan-is this a tradition amongst your people-tho?" Chantho asked, perplexed.

"Not on my street… What d'you mean that's_ your_ hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"What? and you grew another hand?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello," he waved his hand at her teasingly.

"Might I ask what species are you?" the man asked.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth?" the man and Chantho merely looked at him blankly. "Blimey, end of the Universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan-it is said that I am the last of my species too-tho," Chantho said sloely.

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the man introduced. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor wondered.

"Chan-the conglomeration died-tho," Chantho nodded.

"Conglomeration! I knew it!"

"You're supposed to say sorry," Jack chastised.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"As am I…I know what it's like to be alone." Trinity said, patting her arm. The Doctor looked at her, sending all of his love towards her, hoping to keep her out of the dark places in her mind, filled only with Daleks, Shadows, and pain.

"Chan-most grateful-tho,"

"You grew another hand?"

Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He said holding out his hand.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises."

"Chan-you are most unusual-tho,"

"This isn't even the tip of the iceberg, honey." Trinity commented.

"Hey!" The Doctor protested.

"So what about those things outside? The beastie boys. What are they?" Jack asked, trying to break them up.

"We call them the Future-kind," the man explained. "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit," the Doctor shrugged.

"A hermit with friends?" He asked skeptically.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

_You're pathetic. _Trinity stated, shaking her head slightly.

_And you still love me… What does that say about you?_

_That I'm the only thing left to keep you sane._

_No argument there… _The Doctor winked at her and smiled, showing off his dimples. The man pointed towards a computer screen where a red dot blinked over and over again.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." He said pointing to the dot.

"Where is that?" Trinity asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?"

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, and the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you."

"Sir?" Trinity asked, stepping forward to grab his arm when he hunched over, looking to have a terrible headache.

"I…right, that's enough talk… There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor asked. "This footprint mechanism isn't working."

"We'll find a way!" he insisted.

"You're stuck on this planet, and you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right too," the Doctor agreed, "And I must say, Professor… Um, what was it?" He asked, removing his coat.

"Yana."

Trinity froze at the name…trying to figure out how she knew it. Yana… Why was that name so important? She couldn't figure it out.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost… So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" he picked up the circuit and flashed the sonic across it.

"Chan-it's working-tho!" Chantho yelled happily at the way everything came to life in the room..

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked, amazed.

"Didn't I ever tell you? He's a genius." _My genius. _Trinity smiled warmly at him. The Doctor smiled back just as sweetly.

888

"Is this…" the Doctor wondered, going through the cords in the lab.

"Yes, gluten extract," Yana nodded.

"Binds the neutrino map together?" Trinity wondered in awe.

"But that's food," the Doctor said amazed, "You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana you're a genius."

"Take the compliment while he gives it." Trinity warned. "I'm the only person I've ever heard him call a genius while being on the same planet as them. You should feel very honored."

"Says the man who made it work."

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for…over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered," the Doctor promised. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies… They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

"Well you've got it now," the Doctor grinned.

"But that footprint engine… You can't activate it onboard. It has to be done from here."

"You're staying behind?" Trinity asked, sad.

"With Chantho," Yana nodded. "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box!" The guard called over the intercom.

"Yes!" Trinity and the Doctor cheered happily.

"Doctor," Jack called from a computer and instantly the others were at his side.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark," the Doctor patted the man on his shoulder before he took off again to the TARDIS. "But I may just have found you a way out." The Professor looked as though he was having another headache, worse this time. "Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing," Martha smiled when she saw the TARDIS.

"It's not a thing, Martha." Trinity scolded teasingly. "She has feelings too."

"Chan-professor, are you alright-tho?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine…bI'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot," Jack told Martha. "But quicker."

"Yes, sir," Martha laughed.

"You don't have to keep working," he told him, "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache.. Just…just noise inside my head. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" Trinity asked, concerned.

"It's the sound of drums." Trinity froze, absolutely still…trying to remember something but unable to recall it. "More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked…" They worke continuously until the guard called out to Yana over the monitor.

"I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch…" The screen flickered and froze. "God's sake! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Anything I can do?" Martha wondered.

"Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Easy enough," Martha smiled, sitting down after he had gotten up.

"Are you still there?"

"Ah, present and correct," Yana nodded. "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

"He's inside. And good luck to him."

"Captain," Yana said to Jack seriously. "Keep the levels below the red."

"Where is that room?" the Doctor asked.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet?" Trinity wondered.

"Never heard of it," the Doctor agreed, matching Trinity's curiosity.

"You wouldn't want to," he said, "but it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Alarms began to blare out loudly in the room.

"It's rising…0.2," Yana read. "Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir!" Jack shouted back. Everything went level for a split second before more alarms went off.

"Chan-we're losing power-tho!"

"Radiation's rising!" Trinity said with wide eyes.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled.

"The chamber's going to flood!"

"Jack! Override the vents!" Trinity stated. "Not like that! I didn't mean like that!" She said when she saw his intent.

"We can jump start the override!" Jack lifted the cords on the ground and started to bring them together. Yana looked away, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor warned. Jack screamed as power began to jolt through him. Trinity's eyes widened and the cords separated, a golden light stopping them from touching. Jack began to fall to the floor but the golden glow shifted and caught him, slowly lowering his dead body to the ground before she retracted her energy.

"I've got him!" Martha yelled moving forward.

"Chan-don't touch the cables-tho," She warned, kicking the wires to the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yana frowned, looking at the dead body.

"It's fine, he does this a lot." Trinity shrugged.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked, rolling his eyes when Martha began to give Jack mouth to mouth. She still didn't get it yet.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I think that's a little premature, don't you think?" Trinity wondered, putting her hands on Martha's shoulders. "Martha, leave him…"

"You've gotta let me try..." Martha struggled with her, trying to stay with him.

"Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying," the Doctor wondered. "Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…we've got just the man for the job." Jack's eyes popped open and Trinity nearly slapped him.

"Was someone kissing me?"

"Jack!" Trinity stated.

"Ooh! Was it you?" Jack teased with a wink.

"If you didn't just die in front of me I would slap you." Trinity warned. Jack turned his face, revealing his cheek to her, inviting her.

"Don't tempt me. I'm the last person you want to taunt."

888

"We lost picture with the wire flares." Martha called over the monitor. "Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah," the Doctor agreed. "He's inside."

"And still alive?" Martha wondered.

"Oh, yes." Trinity chuckled.

"But he should evaporate," Yana claimed. "What sort of a man is he?"

"I've only met him a few times," Martha said. "The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask me to explain it," Martha said. "That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, he says."

"When did you first realize?" the Doctor's voice came out over the monitor.

"Earth, 1892," Jack answered quietly. "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin, the Shadow our dear Trin was trapped in killed me too… If she hadn't insisted every human be brought inside I would have been trapped in the Shadow for god knows how long, dying over and over again. In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind," the Doctor nodded. "It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

Jack snorted at that. "Thanks."

"Don't worry, I still like you." Trinity soothed.

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off."

"Flew all the way to the end of the Universe just to get rid of you…" Trinity added.

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh, prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that," the Doctor admitted.

"Yeah. Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose…" The Doctor answered simply.

"I thought you sent her back home?" Jack grunted.

"She came back… Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex." Trinity shivered at the very thought of it.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever."

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack wondered.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"Yup," the Doctor said.

"I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice," Jack said. "Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."

"Do you wanna die?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck," Jack struggled, avoiding the Doctor.

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic."

"You may be out there somewhere."

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."

"I like it." Trinity beamed at the Doctor who kissed her cheek sweetly.

888

"Chan-professor, what is it-tho?" Chantho moved towards the Professor.

"Time travel, tsay there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked," he pulled out a fob watch from his pocket. Martha stared at it with wide eyes. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this…"

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" Martha tried again.

"It's stuck," Yana shrugged, "It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Martha grabbed the watch and turned it in her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw the same engravings on it as the watches Trinity and the Doctor had.

"Does it matter?" Yana continued.

"No…" Martha said softly, handing it back to him.

"Ah, nearly there," the Doctor said over the monitor. "The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable. Trin? Are you alright?"

"The whispering…it's so quiet." Trinity said, too softly for the professor to hear, Martha had to strain to hear her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…it was there and now it's gone." Martha came into the room quickly and looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, it's the professor… He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor said simply.

"I asked him… He said he's had it all his life."

"So he's got the same watch," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch," Martha stated. "It's this chameleon thing…"

"The whispering…so very Time Lord…" Trinity whispered to herself.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said. "It's this…this thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."

"And it's the _same_ watch." Martha nodded.

"It can't be…" An alarm bell rang out and both Jack and Trinity moved to fix whatever had made the alarm go off.

"That means he could be a Time Lord," Jack said. "You might not be the last one, Doctor."

"Keep it level!"

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha smiled happily.

"Depends on which one you're talking about." Trinity mumbled.

"Brilliant, fantastic, yeah," the Doctor added. "But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

"Not if he was human," Jack added.

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?"

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that Perception Filter thing."

"What about now? Can he see it now?" The Doctor asked, panicked, remembering only a few people who went 'missing' before the war, not caring for any of the options.

"The end of the Universe…no one's been here before. Perfect place to go to if you're avoiding a war." Trinity whispered, a soft cadence filling her head.

"Think of what the Face of Boe said," Martha continued. "His dying words. He said…" The Doctor reached out and launched the rocket with the press of a button.

_Time Lord… _Trinity twitched at the loud voice in her head. The watch had opened, and she did not like where this was going…she knew the voice in the watch far too well.

The Doctor grabbed a phone and began to speak. "Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

"Affirmative, we'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck," the Doctor said, hanging up and running out of the room. "Get it open! Get it open!" He shouted when they came to a door. Trinity pulled out her pen and began to work on the door which opened a second later. The four of them ran until they ran into a group of Future-Kind. "This way!" he shouted. Trinity stood where she was as they leered at her. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her with him. "Not the time to be the hero."

"Professor!" he pounded on the door to the lab loudly. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Trinity open this door! Professor! Professor, where are you? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

"We're too late." Trinity whispered. The Doctor looked at her with an open mouth.

"Hide it." He whispered to her. She nodded and instantly hid as much of her own abilities as possible, hoping that the Time Lord wouldn't be able to sense her.

"They're coming!" Martha shouted as the creatures ran down the hall.

"Professor!" the Doctor shouted. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!" Jack smashed the key-pad with his gun and the door slid open. Yana was leaning against the TARDIS door casually. The Doctor made a run for it, but Yana had already slipped inside and locked the door. The Doctor tried to sonic the door open, but when the door deadlocked he knew he was in trouble.

"Let us in…" Trinity whispered, staring at the TARDIS doors. "She can't hear me…he's blocking everything." The Doctor banged on the door.

"Let me in! Let me in!"

"She's dead," Martha called from Chantho's side.

"The lock's broken!" Jack shouted. Trinity moved quickly to help him keep the Future-Kind out. "Give us a hand!" Jack requested and Martha moved over. "Can you close this, Trin?"

"If you give me fifteen seconds." Trinity nodded, letting go of the door and moving to the controls.

"I'm begging you!" the Doctor pleaded. "Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

"Oh no…" Trinity whispered as a golden light exploded in the TARDIS.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

"He's regenerating."

"Doctor!" Jack called, "You'd better think of something!"

"Doctor…ooh, new voice…" he said, testing the range of his voice. "Hello… Hello… Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think so!"

"Hold on!" Martha gasped. "I _know_ that voice!" Trinity hit a button and the doors began to close.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just _think_!"

"Use my name…"

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" The Master shouted back, starting the TARDIS. The Doctor held out his screwdriver, hopelessly, knowing he could only do so much.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master shouted when the TARDIS struggled. "End of the Universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Oh no…" Trinity whispered. "Why him? Of all of the people in the universe…" The Doctor turned and wrapped his arms around her, tightly.

"It will be alright." He promised quietly.

"With _him_…you can't ever be so sure about that…"

* * *

**Enter the realm of drum beats and insanity!**

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	11. The Sound of Drums

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys...just saying. Two more chapters left. :)**

**1,2,3,4**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Sound of Drums

"Oh…my head." Martha complained, leaning against a building.

"Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer." The Doctor commented, not feeling too great himself, but still firmly on his feet.

"It's not too bad." Trinity said softly as they walked out of the alleyway together.

"Still, at least we made it." Jack said. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." Jack chuckled.

"That wasn't luck. That was my genius." Trinity protested. "That was you groveling at my feet for having this with me." Trinity said, holding out her pen. "If I hadn't fixed your vortex manipulator we'd be being eaten right now." They found a place and sat down together, thinking about what had happened.

"The moral is if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the Universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his Vortex Manipulator," he grinned at them.

"And me…honestly, my brains saved us." Trinity said.

"Okay…and a rather amazing Time Lady…" Jack grinned at her.

"Thank you."

"Credit where credit's due." Jack winked at her.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha said worriedly.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor said, noticing all of the Vote Saxon signs all over the street just as Trinity did.

"Who is he anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated," Jack commented. Trinity and the Doctor stared off at a homeless man who was tapping his mug in a distinctive pattern consisting of a triplet and an extra beat.

"Like Trinity did?" Martha wondered.

"Yes, just like Trinity…even the good ol' Doctor's changed recently."

"Then how are we gonna find him?"

"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do." The Doctor stated.

"And Ladies…" Trinity added.

"You're not getting that close."

"If I'm not then you certainly aren't." Trinity stated.

"I can't let him get close to you, I don't know what he'll do to you." The Doctor protested.

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Lovely…still not letting you near him."

"Good luck trying to stop me." Trinity replied.

"Hey! Stop it you two…"Jack scolded. "Focus on what's going on, not the bloody awful protectiveness you two have over each other."

"But hold on..." Martha said slowly. "If he could be anyone…we missed the election. But it _can't_ be…" A huge screen began to play some sort of news, making the group look up at it.

_"Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters_."

"I said I knew that voice!" Martha exclaimed. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him," Trinity whispered. "He's Prime Minister."

_"Mr. Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir!"_

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctor breathed. "The Master and his _wife_!"

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now…is a doctor." The Master looked out of the screen as if looking directly at the Doctor himself with a broad smile.

"He knows we're here. We can't stay in public." Trinity said, grabbing the Doctor's arm and Martha's, pulling them towards a car.

888

"Home!" Martha smiled, glad to be in her own room again.

"What have you got?" the Doctor asked. "Computer? Laptop? Anything? Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply."

"You're not going to get one either." Trinity said softly.

"Why? Are they alright?" Jack asked, panicked.

"I don't know…" Trinity shrugged. "I just know you won't get ahold of anyone."

"It's best that you keep yourself silent as well, Trin…don't call attention to yourself." The Doctor said seriously.

"I silenced my mind the second the watch was mentioned." Trinity said. "If we weren't bonded I would disappear to you as well."

"Here you go," Martha handed a laptop to the Doctor. "Any good?"

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." Jack said.

"That's so weird though…it's the day after the election," Martha stated. "That's only four days after I met you."

"We went flying all around the Universe while he was here the whole time," the Doctor muttered, one of his hands in his hair.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked, looking at Trinity and the Doctor who glanced at each other for a brief second.

"He's a Time Lord." Trinity whispered.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself 'the Master?'"

"That's all you need to know," he said, turning to Jack. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

"Former Minister of Defense. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve."

"What? That was me!" The Doctor protested.

"Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"He goes back years," Martha added. "He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look...Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life!"

"It's a lie…" Trinity said.

"But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack said, helping himself to Martha's kitchen.

"No." The Doctor said simply.

"Why not? Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now," the Doctor stated.

"Yeah…but a little leeway?" Jack hazarded.

" Well…18 months? Tops," the Doctor estimated. "The most he could have been here is 18 months."

"So how has he managed all this?" Trinity wondered. "I couldn't do this in eighteen months."

"The Master _was_ always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"Hypnotic? Like Trinity?" Jack inquired. "I've seen her convince people to do startling things."

"It's a Time Lady trick, mesmerizing people with mere power and beauty, it only works on some people…well, most of them, but the Master is different. He could talk his way out of anything, convince anyone of anything he wanted to. Even convinced me of a few things I didn't truly agree with before." Trinity sighed. "He's never been this powerful though."

"I was gonna vote for him," Martha admitted.

"Really?"

"Well, it was before I even met you, and I liked him."

"Me too," Jack added.

"Why do you say that?" Trinity asked. "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." She said, tapping her fingers in the same rhythm as the homeless man. Trinity and the Doctor didn't miss it. "Like you could trust him… Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice..."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"What?" Martha replied, startled out of her reverie.

"That!" Trinity insisted, knowing exactly what was going on in the Doctor's head. "That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?"

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j…I dunno!" Loud music interrupted them.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom."

_"Britain, Britain, Britain_," the Master grinned, _"What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies._ _You've seen it happen, Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this…citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars."_

_"People of the Earth, we come in peace,"_ the sphere said on the screen. "_We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."_

"_Ooh, sweet…And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."_

"What?!" the Doctor and Trinity asked in sync.

_"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the Universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?"_

"That's not good." Trinity whispered, turning the telly around and sighing when she saw a bomb strapped to it. She grabbed the laptop before turning to the others. "Run!" She shouted before they all took off out of the apartment, making it out just as the bomb went off.

"Alright?" The Doctor asked. "Trin?"

"I'm okay…" Trinity nodded.

"Fine," Jack replied. "Yeah, fine."

"Martha?" he turned to see her dialing on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me. What about my family?"

"Don't tell them anything!" Trinity warned.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha snapped, listening to the other line. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there!" Martha listened for a few minutes, shouting into the phone, panicked. "I gotta help them!"

"That's exactly what they want!" the Doctor called after her.

"It's a trap!" Trinity advised.

"I don't care!" They all jumped into a car and Martha drove off quickly, towards her home. They went around the last corner and saw the armed men grabbing Martha's family.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor said to Trinity, who's first instinct was to think of a way to protect the others with her energy. "Jack!" The Doctor called out. Jack grabbed Trinity and pulled her down as the guns began to fire at them. "Martha! Go!" The Doctor ordered just before the car began to move away quickly, all of the passengers ducking out of the way of bullets.

888

"Now, Martha, listen to me…" Jack said in a soothing voice. "Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" The instant they were pulled off the road the Doctor opened the back door in a flash, pulling Trinity into his arms, double-checking her for any injuries. He shot a thankful look at Jack who nodded to him over the car before they took off down the street.

"Martha come on!" the Doctor shouted back to her. She was talking on her phone quietly. The Doctor looked down at Trinity who stared at the ground, knowing that he was angry with her. "Don't you dare give yourself away…do you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll try not to." Trinity nodded. "But if you are in danger…I don't care if he finds me."

"Let them go Saxon!" Both the Doctor and Trinity shared a look before whirling around to look at Martha. "Do you hear me? Let them go!" The Doctor took the phone from Martha as Trinity wrapped her arms around her distressd friend. Trinity listened to the conversation through the Doctor's mind, curiously.

"I'm here." The Doctor said quietly.

"_Doctor…_" The Master breathed.

"Master…"

_"I like it when you use my name…"_ The Master said with an obvious smile.

"You choose it." The Doctor commented. "Psychiatrist's field day…"

"As you choose yours—the man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So…Prime Minister then?"

"I know! It's good isn't it?" The Master asked. "Sort of like that gorgeous red-head you're keeping now-a-days. She's a beauty… I would love to get a taste of her… You always did have a good eye for the ladies…started with Lady didn't it? Have you replaced her already?"

_Ignore him…_

"What are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. That's just a made-up name, like the bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home? Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." The Doctor answered.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" The Master asked angrily.

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead." The Doctor said, forcing himself to not look at Trinity who was talking to Martha quietly, consoling her.

"Lady too? I find that very surprising. She was the best fighter I've ever known."

"And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" The Doctor said, ignoring his comments about Trinity.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it…I ran. I ran so far…made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared."

"I know…" The Doctor said slowly, glancing at Trinity.

"All of them?" The Master asked, surprised. "Damn, I picked Lady for being the last, not going to lie about that. I would have given my life in a bet I was so sure she would be the last… Are you sure she's dead?"

"I watched her die…she died in front of my eyes. I watched her fall…they hit her during a regeneration."

"All dead…but not you which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it." The Doctor replied, sitting down. Trinity looked over at him, feeling his emotions shift harshly. She wanted to move and comfort him but knew that it would be a very bad idea to do so, so she sent as much calmness as she could towards him, hoping to help him relax. "And I tried… I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilizations burning? The woman you never told how you felt dead in front of you? Oh, tell me. How did that feel?"

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped, all of the misery rushing back to him.

"You must have been like God…"

"I've been alone ever since." The Doctor said sadly.

_You have me… _Trinity promised him silently.

"But not anymore, don't you see? All we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Master asked incredulously.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet, we could fight—across the constellations if that's what you want, but not on Earth." The Doctor said quickly.

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming… Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. It never, ever stops, inside my head. The drumming, Doctor, the constant _drumming_."

"I could help you, please let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen." He insisted. "Here come the drums. Here come…the drums." A man next to a building suddenly started tapping out the rhythm on his thighs with his hands.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh look, you're on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!"

"No really, you're on telly…and so are those lovely girls of yours… God I bet that red-head is a spitfire. All of your faces are making the news…which by the way is ticking every demographic box," the Master said as the Doctor saw his friend's faces on the television. "Congratulations on that. Look there you are." The Master commented. "You look smashing in that suit, but that woman in the golden dress…now that's my type right there. I could have put up her image in that lovely green sweater she's wearing right now, but the dress was nicer, better telly and all that. You're public enemies 1, 2, 3, and 4. Oh, and you can tell Handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase in the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now go on…off you go. Why not start by turning to the right." The Doctor looked up and saw a camera watching him.

"He can see us." the Doctor called, using the sonic screwdriver to knock out the cameras around them. "He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?"

"We've got nowhere to go," Jack added.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha gasped.

"Run Doctor! Run for your life!" they could hear the Master shout.

"We run," the Doctor agreed.

888

Trinity slowly walked down the street, holding a plastic bag in her hand. A man looked at her and pointed. "You're that girl!" She smiled at him and stared him directly in the eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said simply, almost wanting to wave her hand like a Jedi in front of him for dramatic effect, but not doing it.

"Yeah…you're right. You look nothing like her." The man said, going on his way. Trinity sighed and walked down an alleyway before slipping into a warehouse and taking the hood off of her head.

"How was it?" Jack asked, looking up at Trinity.

"No one saw me and the one who did thinks I have black hair and brown eyes." She smiled easily. "Anything new?" Trinity asked, opening the back she had.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing."

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning," the Doctor sighed. "Tell you what though—no mention of Leo."

"He's not as daft as he looks," Martha smiled. "Thank you." She said to Trinity who handed her food. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

"Nice chips, Trin." Jack commented easily, sitting down.

"Actually, they're not bad," the Doctor said as he popped one into his mouth. "Didn't you get anything?"

"Nothing I really cared for out there…not that I could get without drawing attention." Trinity said, sitting next to the Doctor.

"You need to eat."

"Not that disgusting food." Trinity said, wrinkling her nose. "My taste buds, my rules."

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence.

"And what is he to you?" Martha added, "Like a colleague…"

"A friend, at first," the Doctor answered.

"A really good friend." Trinity added solemnly.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something," Martha commented.

"You've been watching too much TV," the Doctor said with a slight smile. "He was a good friend."

"We met him a little while after we stole the TARDIS the first time." Trinity said with a smile.

"You stole the TARDIS?"

"Well we weren't going to walk to the beach…" Trinity said. "I think she sort of choose us… We just happened to stumble upon her and she was in the mood for some trouble. Then we met the Master and he was the Master. He got that name because he was one of the strongest people in the academy. We got into trouble a lot as kids…he just…went mad. That's what happens to people sometimes…when they look into the Schism…the Vortex. It drove him mad eventually."

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect," Jack mumbled.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe, and it was, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… The oldest and most mighty race in the Universe looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight, to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child…that's when the Master saw eternity."

"As a novice, he was taken for initiation to the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the Vortex…" Trinity explained, trying to get Martha to understand the gravity of it all. "You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad."

"What about you two?" Martha asked quietly.

"Oh, the ones that ran away," he replied with a grin, "I never stopped!"

"Inspired… Why do you think I'm alive today? Had I run…I wouldn't be here." Trinity said. "I've told you this before I think."

"Still gibberish to me though."

"That's because you've never seen it, and thank the power that be for that." Trinity nodded seriously.

Jack's Manipulator beeped, "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop."

"Uh, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you," Jack mumbled.

"You work for Torchwood?" the Doctor demanded, looking at the logo on the laptop screen.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?"

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf," Jack assured him. "I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honor." The Doctor let it go and turned on the message.

"_If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm…anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_

"What's the Archangel Network?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network," Jack answered, "'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." He said running his screwdriver over the phone. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?"

"No, no, no, no, no, it's got to be subtler than that, if it were stronger people _would_ question it... It's in the rhythm as a code…'Vote Saxon. Believe in me.' Whispering to the world… That's how he hid from me. Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not from down here, but now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back," Martha added.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned. "You know what this means?" He asked Trinity who was already taking electronics apart at a table behind him.

"Inspired remember? I make leaps faster than you do!" Trinity chuckled. The Doctor stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I love you…"

"Mm…" Trinity sighed, leaning into his touch. "I'm supposed to be working."

"I hate when your right." The Doctor said helping her work. He reached for something a moment later and she slapped his hand.

"No…that's mine." Trinity said, not looking up at him, running her pen over a few wires.

"What? You can't just claim something."

"She's a woman, get used to it." Jack said. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to work." Trinity muttered. "Keys please?" The Doctor instantly set four keys down in-between them.

"Keys?" Jack wondered.

"Four TARDIS keys, four pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but…now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and…Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yup!" she answered easily.

"What about now?" he pulled the key over his neck and Martha looked away. "No, I'm here," he waved at her. "Look at me." Jack chuckled in understanding.

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know," she muttered.

"And back again," he said, pulling the key off. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just...unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like…it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Trinity asked teasingly. "It's not like you were shy. The stories I could tell…"

"I was 'friendzoned'." The Doctor commented.

"By no fault of my own. I loved you a long time before you even liked me."

888

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows. That means you too, Trinity." Trinity shot him a glare that he didn't see, but he felt it.

"Like ghosts," Jack grinned.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." The Doctor said, handing everyone a key. "Yours is more powerful Trinity…I had to make it that way…you've simply got too much energy to be hidden as simply as we are."

"Thanks…" Trinity smiled. "That was sweet of you."

"I'm the king of sweet." He said, winking at her.

"You've hung out with me far too long." Jack sighed, shaking his head sadly.

888

"Don't move…" Trinity warned as the Jones' arrived.

"I'm gonna kill him," Martha murmured.

"Say I use this Perception Filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked.

"Now _that_ sounds like Torchwood," the Doctor commented.

"Still a good plan."

"He's a Time Lord. Which makes him _my_ responsibility." He grabbed Trinity's hand gently. "_Our_ responsibility… I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

"Aircraft carrier _Valiant. _It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get onboard?" Martha asked.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Since Trin revamped it, yeah…she's a genius, always has a back-up plan." Jack grinned. "Coordinates set." They all gripped the manipulator before pressing the button that shipped them off. The Doctor stumbled as Jack and Martha nearly hit the ground. Trinity just looked on at them, not phased other than a small headache.

"Oh, that thing is_ rough_," Martha muttered.

"I've has worse nights," Jack argued. "Welcome to the _Valiant_…courtesy of the world's best Time Lady."

"It's dawn! Hold on, I thought this was a _ship_. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century," Jack explained. "Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

888

"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack called when Trinity and the Doctor paused..

"No, no! Wait. Shh, shh, shh, shh! Can't you hear it?" Trinity asked.

"Amazing." The Doctor agreed.

"Hear what?"

"Doctor, my family's on board," Martha remarked.

"Brilliant! This way!" The Doctor said turning and leading them down the hall to see the TARDIS standing there. "Oh, at last!"

"Oh, yes!" Martha laughed.

"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack wondered stepping into the TARDIS. "What the hell's he done?" Jack demanded.

"_Don't_ touch it!" Trinity warned hearing the moans of the TARDIS.

"I'm not going to."

"What's he done though?" Martha asked. "Sounds like it's…sick."

"It can't be… No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be!"

"Doctor what is it?"

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS…"

"Is that what it think it is?" Jack asked in a worried voice.

"It's a paradox machine." Trinity and the Doctor said in a sad voice. "As soon as this hits red, it activates," the Doctor explained. "At this speed, it'll _trigger_... At two minutes past 8:00."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack trailed off slowly, starting to put things together.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?"

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack asked, looking at Trinity.

"Not until I know what it's doing," Trinity said.

"Touch the wrong bit and we blow up the solar system." The Doctor added. "Even Trinity can't do this blindly."

"Then we've got to get to the Master…" Martha said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "How do we stop him?"

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it? But I think someone's got the perfect back up plan." He said looking at Trinity and grinning.

"I can't." Trinity said.

"Do both… It can't hurt can it?" He walked forward and held her in his arms, placing his lips at her ear. "I trust you, more than anyone else in all of space and time… Please… I need to know everything will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Always, sweetheart." He promised. She looked into his eyes for a long moment before she kissed him deeply, carrying out a plan they both knew would work. "You can do that any time you want." The Doctor said after a few moments, pulling away, dazed.

"Anytime, darling." Trinity said, breathing a little raggedly a slight golden tint to her eyes, matching his.

888

"...as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…" The President spoke as the quartet entered the room.

"This plan—You gonna tell us?" Jack wondered quietly.

"If I can get this…around the Master's neck…" The Doctor said, lifting the key. "It'll cancel out his perception… They'll see him for real. It's just…hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded.

"I'll get him," Martha agreed as well.

"And I've always got another plan." Trinity smirked.

"Don't do anything stupid." The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"Me?" Trinity asked innocently. "Never."

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends," the President continued. "I give you the Toclafane, My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." He said to the orbs that floated around him.

"You're not the Master," the Toclafane said.

"We like the Mr. Master…"

"We don't like you."

"I…can be Master, if you so wish… I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid."

"Master is our friend!"

"Where's my master, pretty please?"

"Oh, alright then," the Master called, standing up gleefully. "It's me! Ta-da! Ha-ha-ha! Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" the President hissed.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you… Kill him." He ordered a spear. A laser flashed and in an instant the President was gone, inducing panic in the room. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully," the Master spoke into the camera. The Doctor began to move but two guards grabbed him tightly before he could get to the Master.

"We meet at last, Doctor," the Master laughed happily. "Oh, ho, ho! I love saying that!"

"Stop this!" the Doctor shouted. "Stop it now!"

"As if a Perception Filter's gonna work on me," he commented, shaking his head. "Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." He grinned when his eyes met Trinity. "Oh how lovely… Finally we meet. I'm betting you're the most fun." Jack moved forward, angry that the Master dared to leer at Trinity the way he was. A yellow light struck Jack in the chest and he fell to the ground with a scream.

"Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…"

The Master turned to the camera. "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." The pushed the Doctor to his knees before letting go of him.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" he sat down on the steps gently. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…but, oh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" he stood and walked over to a silver case, opening it to reveal the Doctor's severed hand. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

"No!" Trinity shouted moving forward but Jack grabbed her and pulled her back as the Master hit the button. The Doctor began to scream and Trinity fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands and barely holding back tears at the Doctor's pain.

"Teleport," Jack said to the girls, giving Martha his Manipulator.

"I can't," Martha whispered back.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Jack warned.

"I'm not going…" Trinity whispered as the Master stopped, leaving the Doctor slummed against the ground, an old man. Trinity and Martha moved quickly to his side. Martha held the Manipulator in her hands.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor," the Master commented. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison…"

"Mum!" Martha called out loudly.

"I'm sorry," her mother cried.

"The Toclafane," the Doctor asked. "Who are they? Who are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break," he smirked.

_He's not lying. _Trinity warned. _You're going to be alright._

"Two minutes past," the Master beamed. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world," he held up the screwdriver, "Here…come…the drums!"

_Back up plan? _The Doctor asked Trinity.

_Just need you to spread the word. _Trinity said, explaining everything to him silently.

_You're a genius._

_I know. _Trinity flashed him a slight smile. Her smile was short lived when the Master ordered the execution of ten percent of the humans. The Doctor began to whisper into Martha's ear quietly. She nodded after a moment and disappeared just as the Master turned to look at them.

"No!" he shouted, storming over to the Doctor. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing…"

"Fine… I'll guess I'll ask you're charming friend here." He said gripping Trinity by her hair and yanking her up, away from the Doctor whom she clung to.

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

"Ooh, a bit protective of you isn't he, lovely?" The Master asked. "You're perception filter is a lot stronger…I almost can't even look at you, why is that?" He asked, ripping off the necklace. His eyes widened instantly at the immense power that flooded the room and he hit Trinity over the head hard, making her fall to the ground, unconscious. "Ooh, someone's been a naughty boy. You lied to me. The dear Lady _did_ live."

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor hissed as the Master bent down and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Bonded with her too? Wow…but not completely… I think you've missed your chance, Doctor." He said, pointing his laser at Trinity's still form.

"You can't kill her! That's genocide! She's the only Time Lady left!" The Doctor protested.

"Well I can't let her live… She somehow managed to survive the Time War… The emotion in your voice was unmistakable, she did die…so I really can't take a chance with her waking up."

"You can't kill her!" Jack cried out.

"You know…perhaps your right… I don't have to kill her…but I _can_ have the pleasure of breaking her…" The Master said with a large smile. "Ooh, this just became lots of fun."

* * *

**Enter the realm of drum beats and insanity!**

**Two more chapters...then a sequal if you all want one. (I will write it anyway, so I guess I don't really care about the other opinions... I like this story far too much to stop now.)**

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	12. Last of the Time Lords

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**I'm not going to go into the tortures...couldn't do it... Let's just say it's a year of torment. A madman trying to break a Time Lady...not cool.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Last of the Time Lords

"Wake-y, Wake-y, my Lady…" The Master said in a sing-song voice. Trinity didn't move, she was still unconscious, her hands cuffed together where she lay on the floor. "Okay then." He took a hook and began to lift her into a standing position, her hands tied above her, hanging from the ceiling.

"No! You can't do that to her! Don't!"

"You're even more lovesick now than you were back then… Why should you care that she is tied to the ceiling…unless… She's been here before. She's traumatized and you don't want her to live through that again… This just got better…thank you Doctor." He grinned.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Lots…" He winked at the Doctor. "After all, she's the last Time Lady… The only one capable of bringing back our race."

"You can't do that! It's impossible."

"To rape a Time Lady? Of course it's impossible…but if I break her…if I make her think it's right…then it won't be a problem will it?"

"You'll have to kill me first." Trinity hissed at him.

"Ooh! Good morning sunshine!" The Master grinned at her. "I would never greet an old friend so poorly… No, I'm not going to kill you, letting you regenerate would make it far too easy for you. No…I'm going to burn you, hurt you as much as I can without allowing you to heal yourself…won't that be fun. I think the brainwashing will be the best part."

"The Daleks had fifty years to try, what makes you think you'll succeed in one?" Trinity snapped.

"Ooh…just as feisty as I remember. You've got a girl with a little bite to her, Doctor…you needed that, you know. But, my Lady…what makes you think I only have a year?"

"Lucky guess." Trinity grinned easily.

"I wouldn't try to use your energy either…you know what that metal does to you."

"Repels it…and slowly destroys me… Fun stuff…the Daleks had whole rooms made out of it." Trinity nodded.

"Yes…but the Daleks didn't _know_ you like I do… Think about that." The Master said with a wide grin before walking away.

888

Trinity screamed and arched herself away from the laser the Master had pressed against her neck. "Stop it!" The Doctor shouted for the millionth time.

"Be a good little boy and watch quietly or I'll make it worse." The Master said in a sing-song voice, turning up the laser screwdriver. Trinity kept herself silent this time, expecting it, even though it hurt worse. Trinity closed her eyes and shut down her mind, falling unconscious. "Oh, she's no fun when she does that…" The Master frowned, shutting off the laser and stroking her cheek gently. "Oh well…"

"Don't touch her!" The Master slowly turned around and stared at the old man in the wheelchair.

"You don't like it when I get close to her… What, only _you_ get to touch her? I find that unfair…don't you think she deserves to be touched? From what I know she's been void of any and all signs of affection since her mother died…doesn't she deserve a little love?" The Master asked quietly. "It seems you've had plenty. Doesn't that bother you? She's never moved on from you, never even let a man kiss her before, yet look at the trail of broken hearts you've left behind… I bet you've done more than kissing in your day, haven't you? How does it feel to be so impure next to her?"

"Shut up!" A tired, feminine voice called. The Master whirled around only to be met with blazing, hypnotic green eyes. "Leave."

"Oh…I love that trick." The Master said, moving away from her slowly. "You always were so good at making others do what you want them to… So amazing… I'll be back in a little while." He promised before leaving, unable to resist her order when her eyes were blazing like that. Trinity sighed and relaxed.

"Don't listen to him." Trinity told the Doctor. "Just don't."

"But he's right." The Doctor said, looking down. "You're perfect…and I'm not…"

"Have you met me before?" Trinity asked incredulously. "I am nowhere near perfect! I've done terrible things in my lifetime! It doesn't make me angry that you've loved others, I don't care….okay…well I do care…I can be a very jealous person (just another one of my flaws) but I'm more glad that you actually had _someone_ than I am jealous. I can't tell you how many times over all of those years I just wanted something, some form of contact from _someone. _I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I got so tired of being alone… I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. Everyone needs someone. Don't let the Master get to you. God, he's supposed to be getting to _me_ and that's not even working out for him."

There was a faint golden glow under Trinity's skin as the energy she had taken from the Doctor begun to repair the internal damage she had. "I love you."

"I know you do." Trinity smiled at him.

"Marry me?" He asked quietly. Trinity burst out laughing.

"Are you honestly asking me that at a time like this?" Trinity wondered with a chuckle.

"Yes." He nodded.

"We are being held captive on the Valiant by a madman who hears drums in his head. Martha's out there all by herself and you're asking me if I'll marry you. How off the wall can you get?"

"It _is _me speaking, Trin."

"True…you are weird." Trinity said thoughtfully.

"Seriously… Will you marry me?"

"A hundred times over." Trinity promised with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

888

"It's ready to rise, Doctor, the new Time Lord empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" the Master asked, waving his hand in front of the Doctor's face, who simply stared out the window at the spheres flying around. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are." The Doctor didn't say anything. "Oh…you're no fun when I take you away from Lady… You get all surly without her… They say Martha Jones…has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone…" The Doctor whispered, the threat plain in his eyes.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" The Master asked intently.

"I have one thing to say to you…you know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" he stated, pushing the Doctor into a wall near Mrs. Jones.

"Come on, people!" the Master clapped. "What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!" The Doctor put up three fingers on his leg as Mrs. Jones walked by. Mrs. Jones nodded slightly and walked out of the room. She saw Trinity hanging from the ceiling in the next room and made eye contact with the red-head.

"How long have I been in here?" Trinity asked casually, almost sounding bored. Mrs. Jones was always surprised by Trinity, she knew that Trinity was in great pain, and often had panic attacks because her current position reminded her of past tortures, but Trinity was always strong, always a step ahead.

"Three, Lady." Mrs. Jones said.

"That's all? I thought it was more." Trinity said winking at Mrs. Jones as she continued on her way. She held up three fingers to her husband, who in turn showed them to Tish who was walking towards Jack's cell with food.

"Morning, Tish!" Jack said with a huge sigh. Tish ignored him and moved to feed him, before showing him three fingers on her left hand. He smiled at her and winked easily before Tish walked out of the room again.

888

"Condition red! Repeat: condition red." The intercom called out as lights flashed red.

She ran through the doors of the bridge, stopping short at the sight of the Doctor holding the laser screwdriver at the Master. The Doctor looked over at her, startled by her appearance, before something flashed to the front of his mind. Mrs. Jones grabbed the Master's jacket and gave it to Tish who ran it to the Doctor instantly. The Doctor pointed the laser screwdriver at the Master who raised his hands in surrender. "I told you I have one thing to say." The Master laughed loudly and lowered his hands.

"Isomorphic controls," the Master grinned, taking the weapon back. He hit the old man hard and he fell to the ground with a shout. "Which means they only work for me. Like this," he shot a laser at Mrs. Jones. "Say sorry!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Mum!" Tish called.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." He told the guards, nodding towards the Jones'.

"Move!" the guards shouted. "Come on!"

"Okay," the Master said moving to lift the Doctor up." Gotcha. There you go, gramps…" The Master placed the Doctor in a chair near a table. "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this?" he laughed.

_I did it. I finalized everything…back-up plan is now fully in effect. _Trinity said. _He didn't notice a thing…perfect distraction… Sorry about the bump on your head._

_I'm just glad you made it. I can't believe you work that fast._

_I'm a genius. _Trinity countered, he could tell that she was smiling, rather smugly.

"I just need you to _listen_," the Doctor insisted.

"No, it's my turn," he shouted, "Revenge! Best served hot. And this time…it's a message for Miss Jones." The Master said leaving the room quickly. A moment later the Master dragged Trinity into the room, hanging her from the ceiling at the top of the stairs as the guards worked quickly to get cameras ready.

_You alright? _Trinity asked.

_Fine… _The Doctor stated.

_Not for long._ Trinity frowned as the Master got ready in front of the cameras.

_What do you mean?_

_Why else would he bring me out here?_

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope… But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

"Don't!" Trinity shouted.

"Oh…isn't she sweet? She cares so much… That's her weakness you know… It always has been." The Master ignored her, pointing the screwdriver at the Doctor's chest. "Older and older and older." The Doctor cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Trinity yelled. "Please…stop…"

"Down you go, Doctor… Down, down, down you go, Doctor." He said until there was nothing left of the Doctor save for a little bump in the clothes.

"You'll pay for that." Trinity whispered. The Master scoffed at her before looking towards the camera.

"Received and understood, Miss Jones?" He asked before looking down at the Doctor. "We better find a suitable place to put you…how does a cage sound?"

888

"Tomorrow, they launch," the Master said. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then stop."

"Yeah…stop." Trinity added, glaring at the Master.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then…it stops… The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat."

"Ever since I was a child… I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you." the Doctor replied.

"And you?" The Master asked Trinity.

"I can't hear a thing… Only the sound of a madman speaking." Trinity said. He slapped her hard across the face and she swung back slightly, the chafes on her wrists opening, pouring blood down her arms. Her breathing picked up at the familiar sensation, panic seeping in.

"You call me a madman… Look at you, panicking over a little blood. Is that how I break you? Should I call upon a Dalek's help? Do I send you to them? I'm sure they would love to see you again."

"I'll kill you if you touch her!" The Doctor snapped.

"Of course you will, pipsqueak—oh wait! I have the only key to your cage." The Master retorted. The doors opened and Toclafane entered.

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."

"You see?" the Master asked."I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much… I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future," Lucy commented, "To the end of the Universe."

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."

"And it's all _your_ fault," the Master told the Doctor. "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalized themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the Toclafane agreed.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work. The Universe was collapsing around them," he laughed. "My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history… Not just Earth, the entire Universe."

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"No one deserves that right. No one, not even Time Lords should have that power." Trinity whispered, trying to contain her panic.

"What? Are only the Time Ladies allowed that right? Are only Time Ladies allowed to see the future and change it? Like how you changed your own fate during the war?"

"Why come all this way just to destroy?" the Doctor asked, trying to take the focus off of Trinity.

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years."

"With me as their master… Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor? Human race. Greatest monster of them all. Night-night."

_Not much longer… _Trinity promised.

_Then we can have some peace…_

_Yup. _Trinity smiled.

888

"I travelled across the world." Martha said with a smile to the others around her. "From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. And I know what he can do… He can save all of you…and he will, because that's all he knows how to do."

"It's him!" a woman shouted. "It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" Martha moved to go to the Master, to face him, but someone pulled her down.

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!"

"Hide her!"

"Use this!" A man said throwing a blanket towards her.

"He walks among us, our lord and master," the boy whispered, afraid.

"Martha!" the Master called. "Martha Jo-ones… I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing?" The Master wondered. "That's really too bad… I'll give the order for everyone here to die unless you surrender," he shouted, "Ask yourself… What would the Doctor do?" Martha got up and slowly left the house, many people reaching out to stop her, but she didn't listen to them. "Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well." The Master smiled. "Bag… Give me the bag. No, stay there." He said when Martha moved. "Just throw it, and now, good companion, your work is done." He held up his laser and destroyed the bag before pointing the laser at Martha.

"No!" Someone shouted, running out of the building, his gun pointed at the Master. The Master simply laughed before killing him and aiming at Martha again.

"Don't…" Martha whispered.

"You know…you're right. It's so much fun to torture the Doctor. Perhaps I should let him witness your death…much more dramatic that way… Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

888

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." the Master's said as Martha was brought into the Valiant, into the sight of her family, the Doctor Trinity, and Jack. Trinity smiled at Martha but quickly hid it. "Your teleport device, in case your thought I'd forgotten…" He said holding out his hand. Martha gave him the Vortex Manipulator slowly. "And now…kneel… Down below the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to burn across the Universe. Are we ready?" He asked over a communicator.

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" A man replied.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" The Toclafane cried out. "We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die," the Master announced. "Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex. This one's useless! Bow your head... And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward…" Martha chuckled under her breath. "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?" Martha asked incredulously, looking up at him.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The madman asserted.

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill," the Doctor said, leaning against the bars of his cage.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do, the Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" The Master said.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?" Martha wondered.

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope?" the Master laughed. "Is that all?"

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction…" She said standing up. "Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master snorted. "My how the mighty Doctor and invincible Lady have fallen!"

"Right across the world… One word, one thought, one moment…with 15 satellites!"

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"The Archangel Network." Trinity whispered with a chuckle. "A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time." Trinity beamed. Martha laughed lightly.

"And that word…is Doctor." Martha finished as the countdown hit zero. A bright light surrounded the Doctor.

"Stop it!" the Master yelled. "No, no, no, no you don't!"

"Doctor," Jack whispered.

"Doctor," Mrs. Jones nodded.

"Don't… Stop this right now! Stop it!"

"Doctor," Lucy added.

"Doctor," Jack said again.

"Doctor," Martha smiled.

"Doctor…" Trinity whispered. Her mind that she had immersed the Archangel Network expanded the power of the thoughts a hundred times over. The light expanded, shattering the cage and transforming the Doctor into his normal self.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices…and Trinity's had a whole year to make the signal a hundred times stronger." the Doctor explained.

"I order you to stop!" the Master shouted.

"The one thing you can't do, stop them thinking," the Doctor smiled. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." Martha ran to her family, hugging each of them tightly.

"No!" the Master shouted, firing his laser at the Doctor, but it couldn't touch him

"I'm sorry," the Doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill her!" he shouted pointing his laser at Trinity. The laser flung out of his hands and his eyes widened. "You can't do that! You can't do…it's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor said softly

"No! No!" The Master curled up on the ground. "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen…"

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" The Doctor landed on the ground and he wrapped the madman in his arms. "I forgive you…"

"My children!" the Master yelled. "Protect the paradox!"

"The paradox machine!" Trinity shouted towards Jack. He nodded at her instantly.

"You men, with me!" The Master pulled out the Vortex Manipulator and activated it the two Time Lords disappearing.

888

"Now it ends, Doctor," the Master called. "Now it ends."

"We've got control of the Valiant," the Doctor said. "You can't launch."

"Oh, but I've got this," the Master held up a device.

"Black hole converter, one inside every ship," the Master explained. "If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!"

"Weapon after weapon after weapon," the Doctor said slowly. "All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do," he held out his hand simply. "Give that to me." He started to hand the device over when the ground shook. They both stumbled and the two of them fought over the Vortex Manipulator, both of them ending up back on the Valiant.

"He destroyed the paradox machine!" Trinity said. "Doctor…?" Trinity called, afraid. He looked up and saw her still hanging from the ceiling as time started to reverse.

"Everyone down!" he shouted running to her and pulling her down as quickly as he could. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her body with his own, trying to keep her safe as the world began to change rapidly. "Time is reversing!"

_We did it… _Trinity smiled

_We did it. _The Doctor agreed. "The paradox is broke," the Doctor confirmed after a few moments. "We've gone back, one year and one day…two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

"Jack?" Trinity asked and instantly he was at her side helping to take the chains off of her wrists.

_"This is UNIT Central_… _What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"_

"You see?" the Doctor asked. "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha frowned.

"Back at the end of the Universe." Trinity smiled, trying to move her wrists slowly, using the Doctor's energy to heal herself.

"But I remember it," Mrs. Jones argued.

"We're the eye of the storm, we'll be the only ones who will ever know." The Doctor said slowly. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met." The Doctor shook his hand easily. The Master made a run for it, running right into Jack.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party," he turned to the guard, "Cuffs!" and proceeded to link the Master's wrists together, none too kindly, angry at the marks he had seen on Trinity's wrists. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him," Mr. Jones glared.

"We execute him," Tish nodded.

"No," Trinity said. "That's not the solution."

"Oh, I think so," Mrs. Jones said. "'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them. Don't tell me that you forgot how he treated you."

"Go on!" the Master smirked. "Do it!"

"Stop it." The Doctor stated. "Francine, you're better than him," the Doctor said calmly, taking the gun from her and hugging her gently before Martha took her into her arms.

"You still haven't answered the question," the Master said. "What happens to me?"

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack said.

"No," he agreed. "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" the Master frowned.

"If that's what I have to do… It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for. Well, two someones." He smiled at Trinity. A gunshot rang out through the ship. Trinity was the first person to realize what had happened and began to move towards the Master. The Doctor beat her there and caught the Master, holding him in his arms just as Trinity knelt next to him.

"Regenerate…" The Doctor whispered.

"No."

"Come on…" Trinity whispered. "You're not going to die…just regenerate…please."

"I won't. I won't be his prisoner."

"We can fix this…it doesn't have to be this way." Trinity told him. "Please…just regenerate."

"We may have been friends once…but even _you _don't have enough forgiving bones in your body to accept me after what I've done."

"Don't talk like that." The Doctor whispered.

"What do you know…" The Master said, shocked. "It's not a drum…it's a heart…" And then the Master was no more. Trinity and the Doctor both fell apart at the loss of their old friend, unable to control their feeling of loss. After all that the Master had done wrong…he had done so much more right in the past and they couldn't forget it…they couldn't let go.

888

The Doctor stepped back from the pyre slowly a torch in one of his hands. Trinity wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped his free arm around her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

_I can't believe… How did it end this way?_

_I don't know… I didn't see it coming. _Trinity frowned, tears running down her cheeks.

_He saved my life… He's saved both of our lives before. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him._

_I know… _Trinity sniffled, closing her eyes.

_How did it go all wrong?_

_Let's not ask that question… _Trinity said seriously. _It's best we just remember him as he was…as our old friend. _The Doctor kissed her forehead gently.

_I love you…_

_I love you too…_

888

"…got people to look after," Martha said slowly."They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Of course not," the Doctor smiled. "Thank you…"

"Martha Jones, you saved the world." Trinity said with a watery smile.

"Yes, I did," Martha grinned, hugging her friend. "I spent a lot of time with you two thinking I was second best…but there's one thing I learned, I am good." She paused before tightening her hold on Trinity. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Trinity promised.

"You're not going to miss me?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Come here you!" Martha chuckled, hugging the Doctor in a warm hug. She controlled her emotions and pulled away a moment later. "Right, then," she said, tossing him her phone. "Keep that… 'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you better come running. Got it?"

"Got it," he agreed.

"I'll see you again, mister," she smiled. "Call me, Trin…anytime you need a girl to talk to." Martha smiled.

"I will." Trinity grinned.

"See you later, Jack."

"See you kid." Jack grinned, watching her walk out of the TARDIS.

888

The Doctor, Jack, and Trinity stood in Cardiff leaning on a rail and looking out at the world, almost unseeingly. "Back to work," Jack said softly.

"I really don't mind, though," the Doctor said easily. "Come with me."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year-That-Never-Was," Jack shook his head. "And I kept thinking about that team of mine. They're my responsibility."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor shook his hand before twisting it and using his sonic on the Vortex Manipulator.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack complained.

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport," the Doctor commented. "You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing Jack." The Doctor sighed.

"Been called that before," he said saluting them. "Sir. Ma'am… But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little gray hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" He asked worriedly.

"I really don't know," the Doctor sighed.

"Okay, vanity," he laughed. "Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me… Hmm, I'll see you." He said before running off and disappearing when he stepped onto a slab of cement not far away.

"No, definitely not…" The Doctor said in shock. "No, no…" He laughed.

"I told you that a long time ago. I suppose you weren't listening." Trinity said with a smile.

"Really? The Face of Boe?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. Trinity took his hand and smiled.

"Yes…really." Trinity agreed before they began to walk together.

"So when are we going to get married?" The Doctor asked casually, smiling down at Trinity.

"Are you serious?" Trinity wondered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I'm serious!" the Doctor stated with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be? I love you…" Trinity chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lovingly. "I'm not very good at this… Aren't I supposed to give you a ring? I've proposed three times and still haven't given you a ring."

"I don't care…" Trinity promised with a sweet smile. "I just want to be with you."

"Finally!" Jack said, appearing suddenly as he stepped off of the stone that kept him hidden. "I thought you two would never get married. Am I invited?"

"Of course." Trinity laughed, smiling at him.

"Am I allowed to bring a date?" He asked with a wink.

"Only one." The Doctor said sternly. The three of them laughed lightly

"You've proposed three times?" Jack wondered.

"Yup…" The Doctor smiled at Trinity.

"I'm impossible to resist." Trinity teased as they made their way to the TARDIS.

"There are a few others who should be there." The Doctor commented quietly.

"Yes there are." Trinity agreed.

"Right, I'll drive." The Doctor commented.

"No, let me. You'll end up being late." Trinity stated.

"No I won't!, Just sit back and relax, honestly…I know how to work the TARDIS." The Doctor said. Trinity and Jack looked at each other, snickering quietly.

_Bet you we're at least twenty minutes off. _Jack said.

_I'd say an hour… _Trinity commented easily.

_You're on. _

* * *

**One more Chapter! Then a sequal if you all want one. (I will write it anyway, so I guess I don't really care about the other opinions... I like this story far too much to stop now.)**

**:)**

**thanks for reading.**


	13. The Three Doctors

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Yeah...this chapter's short, but hey this story is done. There will be a sequal...just saying. Reviews are great encouragmet for me to get it out quickly, just saying.**

**Trinity's wedding dress- it thing (slash) wp-content (slash) uploads (slash) strapless - wedding - gowns - 1. jpg**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The Three Doctors

or

Joy, Confusion, and Loss

Martha looked out the living room window when she heard a familiar sound. It hadn't been more than an hour since the Doctor and Trinity had left, but yet they were back again. She saw Trinity step out of the TARDIS before walking quickly across the street and up to her front door, knocking quickly three times. Martha saw the Doctor lean on the frame of the TARDIS, smiling at Trinity. She got up and walked to her front door to answer it.

"Hi Martha!" Trinity grinned at her. "How do you feel about being the maid of honor?" Trinity asked with a wide smile.

"I'm fine with that—WAIT! No way!" Martha said, looking at her friend with wide eyes. Trinity bit her lip and nodded, blushing. She hugged Trinity tightly before running to give the Doctor a huge hug who nearly fell over at the unexpected hug. "It's about time! How long has it been for you two?"

"Fifteen minutes since we left…" Trinity said. "The Doctor just _had _to drive. He ended up forty-five minutes late. Should have let me drive…" Trinity teased.

"Yeah, well…I missed that lesson…I was busy making trouble with my best friend." He smiled. Trinity grinned back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So…are you coming with us?"

"You're really having a wedding?"

"Yeah…well…we have friends."

"And Josh promised me a present…" Trinity added. "And I know where to get the perfect dress! I've seen it already."

"Of course I'm coming with you." Martha smiled, hugging her friend.

"I thought you were going to stay…" Mrs. Jones said quietly.

"I am…" Martha promised. "But I've got to go somewhere first." She smiled at Trinity. "My best friend's getting married."

"Really?" Mrs. Jones asked with wide eyes. "It's about time."

"Not you too." The Doctor protested.

"Well, you two are just so perfect together. I thought it shameful you weren't together before." Mrs. Jones said. "And after Martha told me you used to be friends all those years ago I thought that it was strange you weren't together."

"You can come too you know." Trinity said with a welcoming smile. "You and Leo and Tish and Mr. Jones."

"In that thing…? How would we all fit?"

"Oh, we'll find room." The Doctor said, opening the door. Mrs. Jones looked into the TARDIS and nearly fainted.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"That always gets me." The Doctor sighed with a big smile.

"Are you coming?" Martha asked hopefully.

"I better go get the others." Mrs. Jones said, dashing off.

888

Trinity walked silently through the apartment, opening a door slowly and looking at the man on the bench. Music flowed from his hands and mouth as he practiced a song. "Hello." Josh jumped at the sudden voice but beamed when he saw Trinity.

"Trin!" Josh ran across the room and hugged her tightly. "What brings you here so soon? It's only been a day or two… Usually you build up the suspense a little bit."

"I've been gone about a year, Josh." Trinity said with a smile.

"Wow…still ravishing as ever." Josh smiled at her warmly. "Is there another alien in my apartment?"

"No…I just…" Trinity looked down and blushed. "I had a friend who said he'd like to sing at my wedding…and well…" Josh's eyes widened and he hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a circle.

"Finally! You can be happy!" They both laughed as he set her back down again. Then Josh saw the Doctor leaning against the doorframe casually. Josh frowned at him. "A year? Are you kidding me? You made her wait another year? If I thought it wouldn't make Trinity upset I'd take you outside and beat you."

"Technically I asked her sooner."

"You were human, you had no idea who you were or who I was!" Trinity protested.

"Doesn't mean I loved you any less."

"Mm-hmm… Sure. If that's what you believe." Trinity smiled at him.

"You two are brilliant." Josh said, pulling them both into a hug. "Who's walking you down the aisle?" Josh asked Trinity.

"I was hoping one of my dearest friends would."

"I'd be honored." Josh promised with a smile.

888

Martha finished braiding Trinity's hair and smiled at her warmly. "You will look beautiful, once you stop frowning!"

"Sorry… You didn't allow me to even kiss him goodnight last night!"

"It's not like we were going to let the two of you sleep in the same room before the night of the wedding! That's just not traditional!" Martha laughed.

"And when am I ever traditional?" Trinity asked with a wide smile.

"So…are you nervous?" Martha wondered.

"I've never been less nervous. I can't fear this…he's all I've ever wanted…for as long as I can remember."

"You're lucky."

"I know…" Trinity smiled.

888

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked the Doctor, patting his back with his hand that wasn't holding a white box.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't think that's possible." Josh said softly. "There's a reason why she's here, Doctor. She wants you…for as long as she lives."

"She did choose to go through hell just to be here today…you must mean something to her." Jack stated with a smile. "I better go… I have a last-minute gift for her." Jack smiled walking towards the room Trinity was in, getting ready, passing Martha on his way. He knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" Trinity called. Jack walked into the room and stared at Trinity with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful…" He whispered softly. And she was beautiful. The strapless dress she wore clung to her curves like a second skin before fanning out at her hips.

"You don't think it's too much?" Trinity asked.

"Oh god no… You look absolutely stunning." Jack smiled at her. "I have a gift for you."

"You didn't have to." Trinity said.

"Yes I did…besides…you're missing something." Jack said, handing her the white box in his hands. "I know how much you admired her." Jack said as Trinity opened the lid to the box. She gasped when she saw the silver tiara in the box with sapphires incrusted in it and a veil flowing from it. "I figured it's something borrowed, blue, old and new all at the same time. I mean…it's old if you look at the timeline, but it really is brand-new." Jack smiled. Trinity threw her hands around him and kissed his cheek, holding him close.

"Thank you so much."

"It's only fit for a queen…but I think it might be beautiful enough for you."

"Thank you…" Trinity whispered, sniffling slightly.

"Hey, don't cry… Only the bride…well, okay you can cry, but not yet." Jack beamed at her, kissing her forehead.

"Can you help me with it?" Trinity asked.

"No problem, sweetie." Jack said, lifting the tiara from the box as Trinity turned around. He lifted it up gently and placed it on her head, fitting it into the intercut braids. He straightened out the veil and smiled at her. "Perfect." She turned and grinned at him.

"Is he nervous?"

"Scared out of his mind." Jack replied.

"As he should be, I'm not easy to get along with." Trinity chuckled.

"You two are perfect…and if he ever hurts you, just let me know. I have enough power in this vortex manipulator to beat the hell out of him for the rest of his life."

"He'll never hurt me." Trinity said in a sure voice.

"Well if he annoys you…I'll beat him up for you."

"Oh I can take care of that myself."

"That's why I love you." Jack grinned, giving her a high-five. "Look, I've got to be out there…but Josh will be here in a moment to get you, you alright with that?"

"Yup…" Trinity smiled.

"See you soon." Jack winked. "I need to go calm the groom down."

"Don't let him read your thoughts." Trinity warned.

"Oh I won't." Jack promised as he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Trinity turned and looked into the mirror double-checking for any flaws or anything that she might have missed. The door opened and closed quickly behind her after a moment of silence.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Trinity commented, slowly turning around. "I thought you'd be wearing the Tux of Doom." Trinity teased looking at the Doctor who was dressed in a blue suit and converse, wearing his favorite coat over the top.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? He said you were stressed but I didn't think it was that bad." Trinity frowned, putting her hands on his shoulders. He relaxed at her touch.

"What do you mean, bad luck to see the bride…? Oh… Sorry. Things don't—"

"Oh…things don't happen to you in the right order…god, we should have jackets." Trinity chuckled. "That's what you meant when you said you were rubbish at weddings. You don't even know who I am."

"I get married in the future?"

"Yeah…today…in a few minutes actually." Trinity smiled.

"Do I love you? Do I treat you right?"

"You're a great man…and you're so in love." Trinity promised.

"Do you love me?"

"I walked through the deepest pit of hell for you, I think I feel something for you."

"You're a Time Lady…that's not possible. I know you." He whispered. "How did you live?"

"Long story, Theta…I promise…you'll understand later, but for now you need to forget my identity." Trinity said, putting her hands on his cheeks gently. "Just know you're loved…even if you can't remember my face." She easily erased her face from his mind so that in his future he wouldn't remember her. She had to preserve the time-line.

"Yeah…so I came in here looking for a fire-escape… I think I got the wrong room." He said softly as she lowered her hands.

"Running from something?" Trinity asked with a chuckle.

"Towards it actually…I've got limited time left."

"I see…" Trinity nodded. "That window goes out to the fire escape." Trinity pointed to the window a little ways away from her.

"Thanks!" He called out before running towards the window and slipping out. A second later he looked back through the window. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you." Trinity blushed. He winked cheekily before he left her sight. There was a knock on the door and Trinity moved to open it. Josh stood there in a perfectly tailored suit with a broad smile on his face.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Let's go, beautiful."

888

Jack watched as the couple walked quietly together, unable to take their eyes off each other as they moved towards the small reception area. Jack turned around, sensing another presence only to see the Doctor standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Looking at her one last time with these eyes."

"You can't cross your own time-line."

"So long as we don't see each other I don't think this will be a problem." The Doctor said, holding back a moan of pain.

"You're regenerating."

"That's why I'm here." The Doctor said. "Had to see her before I died…"

"Why can't you see her where you were?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I've lost her." The Doctor said, tears running down his face.

"How can you lose her?!"

"You'll understand someday… But I'll find her…if it kills me…I'll find her." The Doctor said, groaning quietly in pain. "God she's so beautiful…so perfect…" Tears ran down his face slowly. "I love her so much…I'd do anything for her… I've got to go…she'll notice if I stay."

"Take care of yourself."

"I won't be myself in a little while…some new man will saunter away…" The Doctor said before he slowly began to walk away.

"Okay that's weird…" Jack commented. "What happens to poor Trin in the future? Why aren't they together?"

888

"Well…a long time ago I met a girl who sort of took my breath away. She was funny and smart…and she saved me from a piano that tried to kill me, so she was pretty okay in my book." Josh chuckled. "I sort of proposed to her once…bad decision on my part…she was obviously taken." The Doctor squeezed Trinity's hand and smiled at her warmly. "She told me a lot…told me everything that she knew about her future and the man she knew she loved…and me being a singer…I made it a song…and I've lied about it to the general public, but I think Trinity has always known it's meaning. It's about a girl who's afraid that she's too late…but she still loves the one she's always loved…and is just praying that he'll love her in return. Thank the lord that that man does. This one's for you sweetie."

Trinity blushed as he began to sing Higher Window. She danced with the Doctor, leaning against his chest. _Were you really afraid that I wouldn't love you?_

_Always… _Trinity whispered.

_I love you more than everything._

_I know that now. _Trinity promised.

_Good… _the Doctor smiled gently. The danced until the song was over and soon it was time for the newlyweds to say goodbye.

"Are you going to get back to New York alright?" Trinity asked worriedly.

"I've got him." Jack promised with a wink.

"Sure you do." Trinity chuckled, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She let him go and hugged Josh warmly. "Thank you…for being my moral support over the years."

"What are friends for?" Josh wondered.

"Now please go off into the sunset and don't come back until you get all of the…er…_tension_ out of your systems." Jack said, editing out his own crass choice of words.

"Jack…" Trinity scolded.

"What? Everyone knows that's what a honeymoon's about!" Jack protested.

"But still…you'll make me blush…"

"Then you'll be a blushing bride." Jack grinned.

"I don't need any of your help with that." Trinity smiled.

"True…" Josh said.

"Hey Doc?" Jack asked quietly as they walked up to the TARDIS.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her. I mean it, take really good care of her." Jack said seriously, remembering how sad he had looked, how heartbroken he hand sounded when he had said he'd lost her.

"I will, with my life." The Doctor nodded. _Isn't the threshold thing a human tradition? _The Doctor asked Trinity after they shared a brief kiss.

_Yes._

_Well…we ought not break tradition then…_

_What— _The Doctor hoisted her up into his arms before carrying her into the TARDIS as their guests clapped. The Doctor kicked the door closed and instantly the TARDIS hummed to life, moving on its own. The Doctor looked down at the woman in his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you so much…"

"As I love you…" Trinity responded, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The world was perfect in that moment. Nothing could tear them apart as they began their life together…well…almost nothing.

* * *

**So...anyone else curious as to how the Doctor lost Trinity? Wait for the sequal! I'll post a spoiler probably... Reviews will help me work faster. **

**:)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
